Please Be With Me
by RotaraAmber
Summary: Dicintai dan mencintai orang lain kadang merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi kalau saat kita ditinggalkan, akankah cinta tetap menjadi hal yang menyenangkan?
1. Chapter 1

_Please Be With Me_

_Character : Sasuke & Sakura_

_Rate : T / Teen_

_Genre : Hurt/comfort, romance_

_ Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Summary :_

_Sakura seorang__gadis berumur 18 tahun selama hidupnya tidak pernah meresakan cinta. Suatu hari ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang memikat hatinya. Tetapi mengapa suatu hari ia menderita?_

_Kata-kata Rota dulu kayaknya emang enggak bermutu banget ya. Menghina tulisan sendiri. Sudah deh. Apa yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Yang penting sekarang Rota sudah memperbaiki semuanya dan semoga fic lama yang sudah Rota edit ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

_~Happy reading~_

Chapter 1

Suara burung berkicau disertai dengan bunyi keras jam beker membuat telinga seorang gadis berambut seindah bunga sakit dan terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Sama seperti biasa gadis itu bangun dengan hawa tidak menyenangkan. Satu hari lagi dimana seseorang sama sekali tidak semangat dengan hidupnya. Gadis itu berambut pink sepanjang pinggang, berwajah manis bagaikan bunga sakura yang bertebaran. Tapi rupa manisnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sifatnya yang selalu menyesali tujuan setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

Terakhir ia mendapatkan kasih sayang hanya dari orang tuanya. Itupun terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu. Kehidupan masa kecilnya sangat menyenangkan. Terdapat canda tawa dalam kehidupannya. Tapi semua itu hilang seketika, pada saat suatu hal menimpa orang tuanya dan meninggalkan dirinya. Sejak saat itu ia menjalankan hidupnya dengan wajah datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan emosinya pada siapapun.

Ia adalah seorang penyanyi top jepang yang sangat sukses dalam masyarakat. Tetapi ia menghentikan karirnya itu dengan alasan, "Hanya dengan begini, aku tidak dapat mengetahui arti hidup untukku! Semua yang kulakukan selama ini adalah hal yang sia-sia! Aku hidup sama sekali tidak ada artinya! Tidak ada orang yang mau menyayangi ku jadi untuk apa aku hidup dan menikmatinya?"

Kata-kata menyedihkan dan pedas dari mulutnya sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak memiliki tujuan hidup. Sekarang gadis itu hanyalah seorang gadis yang menunggu ajalnya tiba. Pagi itu kebetulan langitnya cerah dan udaranya sejuk. Gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk jalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Rumahnya berada dekat dengan pantai sehingga ia sering kesana untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Angin semeriwing, sepoi sepoi menghembus rambutnya yang panjang itu dan menyegarkan pikirannya. Saat sedang berjalan menikmati segarnya udara, matanya terpaku oleh seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah. Awalnya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bahkan ia tidak pernah tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Ia lebih memilih untuk hidup sendirian. Menangis di kamarnya seharian penuh ketimbang menjalin hubungan manis.

Tapi anehnya, saat melihat laki-laki dengan rambut gelap jabrik itu, jantungnya berdetak makin kencang tiap detiknya. _'Perasaan asing ini.. apakah aku mengenalnya?'_ pikirnya masih memperhatikan rupa dan siluet tubuh laki-laki itu. Semakin dekat laki-laki itu berjalan, jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang. _'Pe… pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi. Ada apa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap arah lain. Ia menutup mukanya dengan tangannya yang putih dan halus tanpa cela itu, dan tanpa disadari, ia hampir tercebur ke sungai kalau saja tidak ada yang menopang tubuhnya. Dia sudah bersiap untuk berteriak tapi, sama sekali tidak terasa ada air yang melengkupi tubuhnya. Saat ia membuka matanya, perlahan samar ia melihat seorang pemuda menolongnya sehingga tidak terjatuh ke sungai itu dia adalah pemuda yang barusan membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"_A… arigatou._" sudah berapa lama sejak ia berkomunikasi dengan seseorang. Sebulan kah? Setahun kah? Entahlah.. ia merasa ini yang pertama kalinya dan pemuda itu yang membuat dirinya terpaksa meninggalkan mogok bicara.

"Sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati! Jangan sampai terjatuh lagi." jawab pemuda itu dengan wajah sedikit senyum sambil berjalan menjauhi gadis manis itu.

"Um… tu.. tunggu!" gadis itu tergagap.

"Ada apa?"

"Kalau boleh tahu… siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil bergerak gelisah di tempat.

Ada sedikit pause sebelum laki-laki itu menjawab, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke!"

_'Ah, namanya Sasuke. Nama yang bagus dan cocok dengan orangnya.' _batin Sakura mengatakan.

DEG DEG DEG

Detak jantungnya makin lama makin cepat. Rasanya seperti ingin pingsan. Ia tidak dapat mengendalikan pikirannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker, tubuhnya yang tinggi, semua itu sangat sesuai dengan wajahnya yang 'super cool'. Tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu sudah berdiri di depannya.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan?' _teriaknya dalam hati gugup.

"Oh ya… kalau tidak salah kamu itu Haruno Sakura kan?" aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Kok dia bisa tahu namaku? Seperti yang kuingat aku tidak pernah memberitahukan namaku dan yang lebih penting kami kan baru bertemu hari ini.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

Ia mundur beberapa langkah kemudian menatapku. "Kamu kan penyanyi yang sangat menyedihkan! Lebih buruk dari pada seorang amatiran!" komentarnya pedas.

_'Apa? Apa yang Ia katakan? Menyedihkan? Dasar kurang ajar. Apa dia sadar dengan siapa dia berbicara?'_

TAP TAP TAP

Sakura berjalan medekati Sasuke dan melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar Sasuke. Tetapi sebelum hal itu terjadi Sasuke sudah keburu menahan tangannya.

"Untuk apa itu?"

Sakura hanya menatapnya tajam tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku paham. Ja… aku pergi dulu. Banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Jaga dirimu!" ucapnya dan berlalu begitu saja. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Sakura begitu selesai berkata seperti itu. Sasuke sempat menunjukkan seulas senyum yang dapat membuat Sakura gila. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah gadis dengan rambut pink terurai berada di pinggir pantai masih terpaku karena pertama kalinya ia melihat senyum, dari lelaki itu. _Sungguh manis _pikirnya.

_Keesokan harinya_

Pagi itu sama seperti biasa Sakura bangun dengan perasaan gelisah. Tetapi kali ini gelisah bukan karena _malas melanjutkan hidup,_ tetapi justru gelisah karena laki-laki yang ia temui kemarin di pantai. _Sasuke-kun_ pikirnya sambil bersemu merah.

Sama seperti kemaren ia pergi ke pantai untuk merasakan nikmatnya pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, yang selalu mengeluh akan hidup, tetapi bersemangat karena seorang pemuda yang memikat hatinya. Sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan bahwa seseorang yang bosan akan hidupnya bisa bersemangat melanjutkan hidupnya lagi hanya karena seorang laki-laki.

DEG DEG

Perasaan itu datang lagi. Jantung Sakura berdetak cukup keras. Padahal orang itu tidak ada tapi kenapa perasaan terus bergejolak?

"Sakura!"

DEG DEG

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Betapa tidak percayanya dia bahwa ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan laki-laki itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke seorang yang dapat membuat hatinya tidak nyaman. Detakan jantungnya makin cepat. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan alasan untuk mengakhir dunia ini. Asalkan ada laki-laki itu disampingnya, ia tidak butuh yang lain.

Tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat ia ditinggalkan? Bukankah itu hal yang sangat menyakitkan? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan dalam diri Sakura yang tidak dapat terjawabkan, sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi pikiran Sakura. Tetapi ia tidak memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang ini adalah Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lain selain Sasuke, yang dapat membuatnya semangat hidup.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke sekali lagi.

"I… iya?" Sakura tidak dapat menahan detakan jantungnya yang semain lama semakin kencang. Ia sudah bakal berlari menjauh kalau Sasuke tidak meraih sikunya dan memegangnya.

"Kenapa? Sakit?" meski dengan wajah datar, hal itu tidak mengurangi ketampanannya dan malah menambah Sakura semakin gelisah.

"A… ah… a.. ku.. ti.. tidak apa-a.. apa kok te.. tenang

saja!" jawab Sakura tergagap.

"Oh.. ya sudah kalau begitu. Ja…. aku harus pergi! Kita bertemu lagi disini besok!" pertemuan yang sangat-sangat singkat tapi sudah membuat umur Sakura tambah pendek.

Meski kecewa, Sakura berusaha untuk menutupnya dengan seringai tipis. "Eh? I… iya!" balas Sakura semangat.

…To be continued….

Capek juga ternyata meriksanya lagi. Tapi baguslah sekarang sudah bisa diperbagus. . enggak nyangka Rota niat juga nulisnya lagi.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Be With Me_

_Wah, update juga chapter 2. Untuk seseorang yang telah menunggu-nunggu ceriaku ini dibaca dan dicermati. Mungkin ada Sesuatu  
>yang menegangkan, tapi sepertinya tidak sebegitunya deh. Ya sudah lah just enjoy the story. ( Oh ya untuk peringatan maaf kalau ada kesalahan, tolong dimaklumi )<em>

_Summary :_

_Semua itu hanyalah mimpi, tidak ada sesuatu yang benar meyakinkan. Tetapi kenapa dari semua laki-laki di dunia malah wajahnya yang ada? Sungguh sulit menerima itu semua meskipun hanya sebatas mimpi._

_Chapter 2_

_Beginning_

_Sakura POV_

_"__Sakura..aku menyukaimu!"_

_"__Eh!"_

_"__Sakura maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajahku dan kami pun-_

"SAKURA BANGUN SUDAH PAGI! KAU MAU TERLAMBAT SEKOLAH!?" suara ibu terdengar meleking dari luar kamar.

"Aaaakh!"

BRUUUK

Aaaw punggungku sakit. Apa itu tadi mimpi? Benarkah itu mimpi? Jikalau itu benar… kenapa aku bermimpi seperi itu dan kenapa dari semua laki-laki tampan di dunia malah dia yang berada di dalam pikiranku, dan mengapa aku harus menyukainya? Dia sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Bahkan tergolong menyebalkan. Aku juga sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai meski masih bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Mimpi itu sungguh bodoh! Lagi pula siapa yang tidak suka akan hidupnya? Bukannya hidup itu harus disyukuri? Benar-benar deh, tidak percaya aku.

Aku pun langsung beranjang dari lantai, mencuci mukaku, menyiram badanku dengan air hangat dan segera menuju ruang makan. "_Ohayou, kaa-san_!" sahutku.

Baru saja aku hendak meraih roti bakar yang terdapat di atas meja beserta dengan selau bluberry saat adikku berkomentar. "Apa sih yang _nee-chan_ lakukan tadi pagi? Masih pagi saja sudah mengigau. Dasar aneh!" balas adikku yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

Meski kesal, aku membalasnya dengan nada datar. "Memangnya apa yang ku igaukan tadi pagi?" tanyaku terus menahan kesal dicampur rasa malu.

"Um.. kalau tidak salam _onee-chan_ mengatakan 'kyaaa' 'eh?' pokoknya hal semacam itulah." Souta kembali menggigit rotinya dan mengabaikanku yang masih cengo sendiri di depan meja.

Eh? Apakah benar apa yang ia katakan? Kalau itu memang benar… KACAU sudah hidupku.

XxX

Ukh… masih syok aku atas mimpi semalam. Mimpi it uterus terbayang dan tidak mau hilang! Apa ini pertanda? Tapi pertanda apa? Apa mungkin aku dan Sasuke.. tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mau hal itu sama terjadi! Bagaimana jika aku bersikap aneh di depan teman-teman? Terutama Naruto! Pasti dia akan curiga padaku.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Aku bersekolah di sekolah Sakura Hanazono. Mirip dengan namaku memang, hanya saja namaku Haruno Sakura. Tidak beda jauh.

"Yoo… Sakura-_chan_!" sahut seseorang dari belakangku dan ternyata dia Naruto. Ia tersenyum sambil melambai padaku. Kubalas lambaiannya dan berdiri menunggunya mendekatiku. Senang sekali bisa melihat senyumannya di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto-_kun_!" sapaku sambil menunjukkan seringai tipis. "Tumben kamu bangun pagi!"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. "Ah.. hari ini hanya saja… aku bermimpi buruk tadi malam!"

"Mimpi buruk? Mimpi yang seperti apa, sama sepertiku tadi malam aku juga mengalami mimpi yang sangat.. sangat buruk. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding!"

Tidak ada jawaban apa-apa. Naruto hanya celingak celinguk. Tampaknya dia sedang mencari seseorang.

"Mencari siapa Naruto-kun?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling juga.

"Aaah, aku mencari seorang gadis." ucapnya sambil tersipu malu. Tangannya kembali ia angkat ke belakang kepala.

"Gadis?" memangnya ada cewek yang membuat Naruto tertarik di sekitar sini? Setahuku sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun.

"Ya.. tadi ada perempuan yang pagi tadi baru saja pindah." jelas Naruto lagi.

"Baru pindah? Siapa namanya?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya… Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hinata? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu deh! Tapi dimana ya?

"Ah itu dia.. Hinataaa _kochi kochi_!" Naruto melambai pada seorang gadis berambut ungu gelap yang tengah berlari kecil menghampiri kami.

"_Ohayou_ Naruto-_kun_. Siapa dia? Pacar mu?" aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa dia beranggapan kalau aku pacar Naruto? Pertama kalinya ada yang berkata seperti itu. Entah tulus atau tidak. Soalnya kebanyakan berkata kata kalau kami itu kakak adek.

Naruto balas senyum. "_Ohayou, _Hinata! Dia bukan pacarku. Dia tetangga sekaligus teman baikku." tapi sakit juga kalau mendengar Naruto hanya menganggapku sebagai teman dekat. Tidak ada arti lebih dalam kah?

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, kami pun berjalan bertiga menuju sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hinata dan Naruto bercanda tawa berdua saja. Aku merasa sangat dikucilkan dan sendiri. Padahal setiap hari aku dan Naruto-kun pasti berbincang-bincang seperti itu tapi sepertinya dia mengambil semuanya.

End Sakura POV

Sakura berwajah murung selama setangah perjalanan, Naruto yang menyadari tingkah laku Sakura yang tidak biasanya langsung menegurnya. Tapi ia tidak menjawab malah berjalan terus tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang itu yang menghawatirkannya.

"Oi! Sakura-_chan!_ Ada apa denganmu? Kamu sakit? Kok wajah mu terlihat tidak sehat!" Sakura yang menyadari panggilan dari Naruto langsung bereaksi dan membalasnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya saja-" kata-katanya terhentikan begitu ia sadar apa yang hendak ia katakana selanjutnya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura. "Aku… aku tidak apa-apa. Naruto-_kun_ tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja kok!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang bebas di depan wajahnya.

"_Sokka_.. ya sudahlah. Tapi kalau kamu memang merasa tidak baik lebih kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja biar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan!" saran Naruto tanpa berubah tempat.

'_Meski kamu berkata seperti itu kamu tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaan campur aduk yang menyebalkan ini. Tapi.. menyenangkan juga kalau dia khawatir padaku. Mungkin itu hanya simpati karena kami berteman dekat.'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya. Setelah 30 menit akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah. Di depan pintu masuk sekolah terdapat sekelompok murid-murid, ya bisa dibilang sekompok anak rusuh yang terdiri dari 3 anak. Mata Sakura terpaku pada seorang pemuda yang selama ini dia benci bahkan sampai sebegitu bencinya sampai muncul di dalam mimpinya. Ya.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. 2 orang lainnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba dan Nara Shikamaru. Senior mereka.

Sasuke berada di kelas 1 sama seperti Sakura dan Naruto, sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru berada di kelas 3. Ya... bisa dibilang Kiba dan Shikamaru adalah kakak kelas mereka. Tapi anehnya Kiba dan Shikamaru mau bergaul dengan anak kelas 1 seperti Sasuke, padahal mereka berdua termasuk anak-anak yang benci terhadap anak kelas bawah. Ya mungkin saja ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke yang menarik bagi mereka.

Bagi Sakura, Sasuke adalah orang yang selalu saja menggangu kehidupannya. Salah satunya yaitu ia selalu memakan bekalnya hingga habis, mengambil dan menyembunyikan bukunya padahal hari berikutnya ada pekerjaan rumah, tapi dari semua perilaku menyebalkannya itu yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia selalu menggangu saat-saat menyenangkan Sakura saat bersama dengan Naruto.

Bagi diri Sakura sendiri, Sasuke adalah saingannya dalam pelajaran maupun olah raga. Akan sangat memalukan bagi Sakura jika ia kalah dengan laki-laki itu, namun dalam semua hal tersebut tidak pernah ia menang dari lalat keparat itu. Tapi di lain hal jika ia kalah dengan Naruto, dia mengakuinya karena bagi Sakura Naruto adalah pangerannya. Naruto sangat popular di kalangan perempuan jadi akan sulit bagi Sakura untuk memikat hatinya. Lain hal dengan Sasuke, ia jauh lebih terkenal di kalangan laki-laki. Maka kaum laki-laki pun menjulukinya sebagai penyelamat kaum laki-laki. Aneh bukan? Laki-laki memuja laki-laki.

Mungkin Sakura tidak menyadarinya sebab ia sangat lamban. Sejak SMP yang lebih tepatnya saat kelas 3, ia sudah menyukai Sakura sejak saat itu. Sasuke sudah menyukainya sejak lama, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya karena saat itu ia adalah orang yang cukup egois dan keras kepala. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, Sakura memang wanita yang tidak pantas untuk disukai, tapi entah mengapa ia menjadi tertarik pada Sakura dan berniat menyelidikinya, tapi saat saat itu berubah dan akhirnya ia pun jadi suka pada Sakura. Tapi dihadapan Sakura ia selalu menunjukkan wajahnya yang sok jaim dan tidak berperasaan.

Haruno Sakura, cewek galak yang mempunyai wajah manis. Memang tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa banyak juga yang menyukainya. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun yang dapat memikat hati Sakura. Namun setelah sekian lama akhirnya muncul satu orang yang membuat hati Sakura meleleh dan orang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya.. sekarang beralih kepada berandalan cilik. Saat itu mereka bertiga Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sedang diceramahi oleh sang guru mati-matian. Tapi tampaknya mereka tidak mendengarkannya sebab hal semacam itu sudah biasa dan menjadi makanan sehari-hari mereka.

"Kalian ini ya, selalu saja menyusahkan para guru!" bentak seorang guru kepada anak-anak nakal itu. "Mau sampai kapan kalian berbuat seenaknya begini? Untuk kamu Kiba, Shikamaru seharusnya kalian beri contoh yang baik pada adik kelasmu tapi kamu malah-" belum sempat guru itu meneruskan kata-katanya sudah dipotong oleh kata-kata Kiba.

"Ya.. ya kami mengerti.. minggir! Kami mau lewat! Mengganggu saja!" setelah membentak balik sang guru, sekarang giliran Sakura berbicara.

"Hei, kalian!" bentak Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kiba berbalik mencari seseorang yang membentak mereka. "Huh?" dengusnya jengkel.

"Cepat kalian minta maaf pada _sensei_!" teriak Sakura kembali.

"Memangnya siapa kamu, berani-beraninya memerintah kami!" Kiba melangkah mendekati Sakura dan menatap gadis dihadapannya itu dengan tatapan seram.

Namun tatapan seram itu sama sekali tidak membuat mental Sakura turun. Bahkan ia semakin merasa tertantang. "Aku? Kamu bertanya siapa aku? Untuk apa aku memberitahukan namaku pada orang bodoh seperti kalian? Sungguh sangat menyedihkan bagiku." lanjut Sakura dengan kata-kata pedasnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya tanda benci 100%.

"Apa katamu? Menyedihkan? Seharusnya kamu yang nyadar, dimana kedudukanmu sekarang.. HAH?" bentak Kiba lebih kencang. Sedari tadi Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya memerhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang adu mulut. Merasa tidak tertarik untuk terlibat di dalamnya.

Sakura meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak akan memberitahu kamu apa-apa. Harga diriku sebagai perempuan bisa turun nanti, jika aku mengenal orang kayak kamu!"

"Hei sudah.. sudah jangan bertengkar!" lerai sang guru.

"Diam!" bentak Sakura dan Kiba bersamaan. Jika sudah tidak sabaran dan kehabisan muka naluri membunuh Sakura keluar dan akan sulit untuk dikontrol.

"Jadi… untuk intinya mau apa kamu, apa kau cari ribut gadis cengeng!" tantang Kiba lagi.

"Aku bukan gadis cengeng seperti gadis kebanyakan, dan seharusnya kau malu karena mencari masalah dengan seorang _lady_!" katanya menegaskan.

Kiba terkekeh geli. "_Lady_.. katamu? untuk wanita ganas sepertimu sepertinya tidak pantas diperlakukan sebagai seorang _lady_!" balasnya mengejek.

"Apa yang kamu katakan?" ia mengepalkan tangannya sebagai tanda siap-siap untuk memukul wajah orang menyebalkan itu, tapi ia tanah. Sakura paling tidak suka jika tingkah lakunya dibandingkan dengan tingkah laku dengan gadis-gadis kebanyakan. Dia adalah dia. Tidak ada yang boleh memberitahunya harus bersikap seperti apa. "Jadi kamu sekarang mencari masalah denganku? Baik ayo kita selesaikan, aku menantangmu!"

Laki-laki itu memegang dagunya dan tersenyum angkuh. "Oh.. berani juga kamu.. baiklah kuterima!" balas Kiba.

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Kata Sakura mantap.

…To be continued….

Hehehehehehehe

Hahahahahahahaha

Bagaimana Chapter kali ini. Untuk informasinya, chapter 1 itu adalah mimpi Sakura.

Ia terjebak dengan rayuan Sasuke. Jadi ia jatuh ke tangan manusia brutal itu.

Bekerja keras niih Rota memperbaiki banyak kesalahannya yang ada di sini. Berusaha untuk bekerja dengan sepenuh tenaga. Dukung terus yaaa.

See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Please Be With Me

_Summary :_

_Sakura menerima pernyataan perang dengan Kiba. Di lain sisi Sasuke tidak suka dengan hal itu dan berusaha menghentikannya. Apakah akan berhasil?_

Chapter 3

"_Oh.. berani juga kamu.. baiklah kuterima!" balas Kiba._

"_Baiklah ayo kita mulai!" Kata Sakura mantap._

_~oOOo~_

Sakura benar-benar serius tentang perkelahian antara dia dan Kiba. Saat itu, Naruto dan Hinata hanya memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkata-apa, mereka berusaha menghentikannya namun tidak bisa karena takut terkena ambas. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kelas, hening tidak ada yang berbicara sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Sakura-_chan_.. kau sama sekali tidak berikir dulu ya sebelum bertindak!" keluh Naruto kepada Sakura.

"Haruno-_san, kakkoi_." puji Hinata sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Apa yang dia katakana? Keren? Apa gadis itu sudah gila?

"Ya… ya tertawa saja kamu! Aku kesal sekali dengannya, lagi pula dia kan yang memulainya!" balas Sakura sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Tapi.. Sakura-_chan_," lanjut Naruto_. _"Kamu ini tidak pantas dibilang perempuan tapi pembela kaum perempuan!" balas Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

Meski kesal, Sakura berusaha keras agar tidak melempar kawan baiknya itu dengan kamus bahasa Jepang. Sementara mereka terus berdebat, sejak tadi Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka yang tengah bersenang-senang, karena tidak ingin ketinggalan akhirnya ia pun menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?" sahut Sasuke di tengah tawa mereka bertiga.

Ketiganya berusaha untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti awal. Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang berarti kembali memancing kemarahan Sakura. "Aah.. Sasuke, kami hanya sedang memberitahu Sakura-pfft!" Naruto tidak dapat menahan tawanya karena mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tawanya kembali lepas. Kali ini lebih keras.

"Naruto-_kun_, mau sampai kapan kau tertawa terus?" meski sudah berusaha keras untuk menghentikan tawa laki-laki kuning itu, waktu tidak dapat menghentikannya. "Oooi, dengar aku tidak!" teriak Sakura.

"Go.. gomen!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah Haruno-_san_, tidak apa-apa!" lerai Hinata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya bosan. "Dasar kalian ini.. mau bagaimana lagi Sakura kan memang bukan perempuan melainkan reinkarnasi laki-laki!" ejek Sasuke. Sakura yang merasa dilecehkan sudah tidak tahan dan mengejar Sasuke sampai keluar kelas.

"Hei, pengganggu! Kesini kamu, biar ku beri pelajaran!" teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke yang tengah berlari sambil tertawa.

"Itu bukan kata yang baik lho, _laki-laki!" __ejeknya sekali lagi__. _Sakura semakin kesal, ia pun mempercepatkan langkahnya agar ia bisa menghajar laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Sementara itu di tempat lain, tampak Kiba sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh temannya Neiji.

"Kiba.." Neiji memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. "Kamu ini, bagaimana sih kok mencari masalah dengan anak kelas satu?" tegur Neiji.

Laki-laki itu mendecak kesal. "Mau bagaimana lagi, dia yang mencari masalah denganku makanya aku ladeni!"

"Tapi dia kan p-e-r-e-m-p-u-an!" Neiji menekan bagian yang paling dibenci oleh Kiba.

"Ya.. ya terserah lah. Lagi pula dia itu bukan perempuan melainkan monster. Kamu liat kan tingkah lakunya sudah seperti bos saja, ia kan Shikamaru?" Shikamaru tidak membalas melainkan hanya menggangguk samar. "Kan sudah kubilang dia itu bukan perempuan tapi monster!"

"Ya ya aku sudah tahu tidak usah memberi tahu aku lagi!" potong Shikamaru malas. "Trus kapan kamu akan berhadapaan dengannya lagi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Gak tahu juga sih? Bagaimana kalau kita samperin dia sekarang?" usul Kiba sesat.

"Baiklah." balas Shikamaru malas sambil beranjak dari posisi bersender.

Kiba dan Shikamaru diikuti oleh Neiji, mereka pergi menuju kelas Sakura yaitu kelas 1-2. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Sakura, banyak yang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan takut dan aneh. Ya mereka semua sudah tahu kalau mereka bertiga adalah anak kelas 3 yang terkenal nakal tetapi cukup pintar. Apa lagi Shikamaru dan Neiji. Namun mereka menghiraukan pandangannya itu dan terus berjalan. Saat sampai di kelasnya mereka melihat sekitar kelas Sakura tapi tidak melihat keberadaan perempuan monster itu.

"Oooi… di mana gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya Kiba kepada anak-anak di kelas itu.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ooh dia sedang main kejar-kejaran sama Sasuke!" teriak Naruto.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Kejar-kejaran? Kupikir dia bukan orang yang suka bertindak seperti itu!" ketiganya tampak bingung.

"Hei! Sasuke! Berhenti!" terdengar teriakan seseorang dan ternyata dia Sakura yang sedang mengejar Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak dapat ia tangkap. "Heeei kamu! Dengar aku tidak?" teriak Sakura lagi. Karena terlalu fokus pada sasarannya, Sakura tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan akhirnya menabrak Kiba yang berada di depannya. Sehingga posisi mereka sekarang Kiba di bawah dan ditimpa Sakura yang berada di atasnya.

"Ouuch.. hei kamu cepat minggir!" dengan reflek Sakura langsung menyingkir dari posisinya itu. "Kalau jalan pake mata dong, main tabrak aja!" kesal Kiba.

"Itu sih salahmu kenapa tidak menyingkir!" bela Sakura.

"Apa katamu?" balas Kiba lagi sengit.

"Sudahlah Kiba.. tujuan kita kesini bukan untuk cari masalah kan?" tanya Neiji. Sejak tadi Shikamaru hanya bersender ke arah jendela dan memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Jadi.. kita kesini untuk menanyakan kapan kamu akan melaksanakannya dengan Kiba." tanya Neiji lagi.

"Oh, tentang masalah itu!" Sakura berfikir sejenak. Selama beberapa saat Sakura tenggelam sendiri dengan pikirannya. Sangking lamanya, ketiga cowok yang sedari tadi menunggunya sampai bosan. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menghadap ketiganya. "Bagaimana kalau kita laksanakan Sabtu ini? Di taman dekat sekolah tempat biasanya aku melakukan hal yang sama pada anak-anak lain."

_'Tempat yang biasa? Jadi dia sudah melakukannya berkali-kali? Perempuan ini gila apa?' _pikir Neiji. "Oh ya sudah.. kalau begitu. Kiba, kamu bisa kan?" tanyanya pada Kiba. Kiba hanya berekpresi datar karena sudah mengira jawaban dari mulut perempuan itu.

"Ya.. bisa. Ya sudah kutunggu di sana jam 10. Jangan kabur ya!" ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Aku tidak akan kabur. Liat aja nanti!" kata Sakura mantap.

~ Skip Time ~

DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki menerjang semua suara yang ada di lorong sekolah. Seorang laki-laki beramput gelap tampak sedang terengah-engah berlari menuju kelas 1-2. BRAAAK laki-laki itu mendobrak pintu kelas tersebut, dan lebih tepatnya saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya.

"Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur sang guru. Sasuke tersentak laget.

"Aaah.. ti.. tidak ada apa-apa sensei!" balas Sasuke malu. Sedangkan Sakura yang tidak percaya bahwa namanya akan dipanggiil oleh orang yang paling ia benci dihadapan semua teman-temannya, ia hanya tertunduk. Membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Setelah ditegur oleh guru Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan kelas berjalan seperti biasa. Saat istirahat tiba, lebih tepatnya setelah kelas kosong dan hanya tersisa 2 murid, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang sedang sendirian.

Sakura sedang sibuk dengan buku dan alat tulisnya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang memperhatikan gadis yang memikat hatinya itu. Setelah beberapa menit hening akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bicara meskipun Sakura tidak akan ingin menjawab atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

"Sakura!"

"…" tak ada jawaban.

"Oooi Sakura!"

"…" Sakura tetap tidak menjawab.

"S-A-K-U-R-A!" teriaknya untuk kesekian kali.

"Apaan sih mengganggu saja!" bentaknya marah.

"Lagian tadi dipanggil enggak nyaut. Tuli ya?" yang niatnya hanya sekedar memperingati gadis itu, berganti menjadi niat iseng yang biasa ia lakukan. Tapi otaknya bekerja cepat setelah melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Pikirkan dulu sebelum bertindak. Lebih baik kamu jangan datang saat waktu perkelahian dengan Kiba!" ucapnya datar.

"Hah?" ia bingung. "Apa yang kamu katakan? Aku bukan seseorang yang mau mengingkar janji! Lagi pula siapa yang mau mendengarkan kata-kata dari seseorang sepertimu!" kata Sakura sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas tapi ditahan Sasuke sehingga ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heei! apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan aku!" pinta Sakura.

"Kalau kamu memang punya kekuatan untuk menghajar Kiba, seharusnya kau bisa dong melepaskan genggamanku?" kata Sasuke mengejek.

"Apa katamu?"

WUUUSH

Sakura melayangkan tangannya melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, tapi tidak bisa karena sudah ditahan lebih dulu olehnya. "Kamu tidak akan bisa melawanku!" katanya lagi. Genggamannya makin keras. Sakura kesakitan namun tidak ia tunjukkan dari wajahnya. Wajahnya tetap datar, agar menunjukkan bahwa ia wanita yang kuat.

"Kamu memang benar-benar kuat ya.. kalau kau memang tidak suka dipanggil perempuan monster, maka berhentilah berkelahi dengan laki-laki. Kalau tidak, tidak ada cowok yang mau pacaran denganmu!" kata Sasuke dengan nada perhatian dan wajah serius.

_'Wajah ini.. belum pernah kulihat darinya, apakah ini bentuk lain darinya? Aah tidak aku tidak boleh terhasut olehnya aku harus segera melepaskan diri sebelum ada yang melihat kami!'_ kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa melepaskan diri?" balas Sasuke lagi.

_'Ukh.. dia begitu kuat. Aku tidak akan bis__a __melepaskan diri!'_ pikir Sakura lagi.

Meski ia sudah memilih untuk diam, mulut Sasuke tidak bisa disuruh diam. "Seberapa kuat dirimu tidak akan bisa melepaskan genggamanku karena fisik laki-laki jauh lebih kuat dari pada perempuan!"

"Hem.. hehehe.. begitu ya? Kalau begitu kita liat saja, siapa yang benar!"

Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang Sasuke tapi saat hendak ia melakukanya, kakinya terkunci oleh Sasuke jadi ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sekarang hanya tinggal tangannya, dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ia mengandalkan fisiknya untuk melepaskan diri. Setelah berusaha tangan kirinya berhasil lepas. Ia ayunkan ke kepala laki-laki itu. Namun ia menghindar.

Sialnya bagi Sasuke setelah ia menghidar dari serangan Sakura semua penganganya lepas sehingga Sakura BEBAS.

"Hehehehe, siapa sekarang yang besar mulut? Hah?" ejek Sakura.

"Hee.. hebat juga, kamu cukup pintar. Kamu sangat berbeda dari gadis kebanyakan. Tidak nyangka kamu disebut gadis monster!" balas Sasuke.

"Tch… jangan sok pintar kamu!" Sakura melayangkan tendangannya kepada Sasuke. Secara cepat Sasuke menangkis tendangannya dengan tangannya. Agak sakit, sebab ia melawan Haruno Sakura. Perempuan terkuat di sekolahnya bahkan dia disebut sebagai preman terkuat semasa SMP.

Sakura kembali dengan serangannya kali ini ia mengarahkan pukulannya kearah perut Sasuke. Sial bagi Sakura, ia sudah keburu terkena serangan Sasuke tepat di perutnya sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan, hilang kesadaran dan akhirnya pingsan.

Sakura terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di kelas, Sasuke segera membawanya dan menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan. Banyak yang memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah tersipu sekaligus iri, namun Sasuke menghiraukannya. Tidak peduli rasa malu yang ia rasakan. Tetapi di balik semua itu ada rasa senang di hatinya.

Setelah sampai di ruang kesehatan, ia membaringkan Sakura di ranjang. Sasuke langsung meninggalkannya. Meskipun ia ingin tetap tinggal, tapi tidak ada hasil jika ia berada di sana. Paling yang ia dapatkan hanya teriakkan darinya.

20 menit kemudian

"Ugh.. aku ada di mana?" tanya Sakura lemas sambil berusaha untuk bangun.

"Aaah, kamu sudah bangun rupanya. Kamu ada di ruang kesehatan. Tadi temanmu membawamu kesini karena kamu pingsan." ucap sang guru sambil tersenyum. "Sudah kamu tidur aja. Nanti ibu laporkan kepada gurumu bahwa kau tidak akan mengikuti pelajaran karena harus istirahat dulu!" jelas dokter yang ada di sana.

"Pingsan?" kaget Sakura. _'Oh ya tadi kan aku sedang bertarung dengan manusia menyebalkan itu dan aku pingsan karena ia memukulku, apa dia yang membawaku kesini?'_ pikirnya. Ia kembali bertanya, "Oh ya, bu, siapa yang membawa ku kemari tadi?"

Sang guru tampak berfikir sejenak. "Dia laki-laki dari kelasmu kalau enggak salah. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke!"

DEG

_'Uchiha Sasuke? Ternyata memang benar dia yang membawaku. Pati dia sedang tertawa puas karena telah mengalahkanku. Tapi kenapa saat ia mengatakan bahwa dia yang membawaku jantungku rasanya berdetak kencang?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Terima kasih bu. Jadi saya boleh istirahat di sini sementara?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu harus istrahat karena tubuhmu belum pulih!"

"Oh.. makasih bu!"

"Sama-sama!"

Sakura kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Ia terasa mual akibat dari pukulan Sasuke tadi. Benar-benar tepat sasaran membuat Haruno Sakura terkapar tidak berdaya. _'Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya aku kalah darinya. Sungguh memalukan!' _keluh Sakura dalam hati. Kali ini dia benar-benar sudah terlelap. Ia tertidur hingga pelajaran usai dan waktunya pulang.

~oOOo~

DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat berlari menuju ruang kesehatan sekolah dan mendobrak pintu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang begitu keras dan membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. "Sakura!" teriak orang itu.

"Heei! Jangan teriak-teriak ada yang sedang tidur dan tuuh.. dan kamu membangunkannya!" balas guru itu kesal.

"Aaah.. _sumimasen sensei_!" katanya menyesal.

Sakura beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Tidak percaya siapa yang datang. "Naruto-_kun_? Hinata-_chan_? _Doushitano_?" tanya Sakura yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Haruno-_san,_ kamu tidak apa-apa? Aku khawatir tadi kamu tidak ikut pelajaran sejak istirahat!" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Terima kasih Hinata karena menghawatirkanku. Aku tidak apa-apa kok hanya sedikit mual saja!" jelas Sakura.

"Ooh.. baguslah kalau begitu!" kata Naruto lega.

_'Naruto-kun begitu menghawatirkanku. Sebegitu khawatirnyakah padaku?'_ tanya hati Sakura.. Setelah berfikir seperti itu Sakura tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihat senyumannya itu berpadangangan kemudian membalas senyumannya.

Dari arah luar ruangan Sasuke yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya berdengus kecil dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kesana. Dadanya terasa sakit saat melihat keakraban Sakura dengan Naruto. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan pulang. Sakura yang merasakan kehadirannya beranjak dari kasur dan berlari menyusulnya.

"Sasuke!" teriaknya. Sasuke pun berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Mau pulang. Memangnya kenapa? Kangen?" tanyanya agak bingung.

"Ti.. tidak mungkin! Maksudku.. tidak ada yang penting kok!" balas Sakura agak gugup. _'Ada apa denganku, kenapa sulit sekali berbicara dengannya. Tubuhku gemetar dan mulutku tidak mau terbuka!'_ pikir Sakura.

"Ooh.. ya sudah kalau !" balasnya sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu!" cegahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Uum.. aku.. cuma mau…"

Entah sudah berapa orang yang dibuat bingung oleh Sakura. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu Sakura melanjutkan. "Aku cuma mau.. mengucapkan terima kasih… karena telah… membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Ucapnya sedikit terbata.

"Ooh.."

"Tapi.. kamu juga berhutang satu pukulan karena telah membuatku pingsan!" terangnya.

"Hm… bukanlah itu ajakanmu? Kenapa aku harus menerimannya?"

"Sudahlah pokoknya seperti itu!" katanya sambil berbalik.

"Hei.. Sakura." Masih dengan posisi yang sama Sakura mendengarkan. Terima kasih juga."

"Untuk apa?" katanya sambil berbalik menatap cowok yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tadi kamu memanggilku dengan namaku. Itu adalah yang pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan kita! Sebelumnya kamu hanya memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku atau lalat pengganggu dan semacamnya." Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Bee.. memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kalau begitu.."

"Aku senang." katanya secara terang terangan. Tentu saja itu membuat wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Sasuke yang melihat wajah merahnya itu tertawa kecil disertai tingkah lakunya yang lucu.

"A.. apa yang kau tertawakan hah?" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok! Tenang saja." kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. _'Ahahah reaksi lucu ini benar-benar menjadi khasnya. Itulah yang membuat aku jatuh cinta padanya!' pikir Sasuke._

TBC

Selesai juga deh chapter 3. Seru gak? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Tolong di periksa. Hahahaha seperti sedang ulangan saja. Ya sudah yaa. Semoga ceita ku menghibur. See you on next chapter.

~bru selesai di edit #lega~ Rota bisa istirahat sekarang. #digampar

Kiis good bye 33


	4. Chapter 4

Please Be With Me

Chapter 4 

The Beginning

Gadis itu tengah berlari di koridor sekolah. Hari itu cuaca sangat cerah dan hangat. Tapi kini suasana hatinya jauh lebih panas dari cuaca yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju kelasnya.

TAP TAP BRAAK

Ia membanting keras pintu kelasnya dan meneriakkan nama seseorang. "Uchiha Sasuke!" teriaknya lantang

"Haruno-_san_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur sang guru. Tawaan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Gadis itu tersipu malu. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Sakura sempat melirik ke arah orang yang ia cari. Laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Perasaan malu bercampur jengkel memenuhi benaknya. "Haruno-_san _cepat kau kembali ke tempat dudukmu! Kau sudah terlambat 10 menit!" perintah sang guru. Sakura hanya menggangguk dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa, damai hingga waktu istirahat berlangsung. Saat istirahat Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah untuk mendinginkan pikirannya sambil memakan bekalnya.

_'__Ukh__..__ apa yang kulakukan tadi? Tiba-tiba nama orang itu keluar dari mulutku. Sunggu bodoh aku__!'_ pikir Sakura.

"Yoo.. Sakura!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" balas Sakura kaget.

"Apaan sih, kayak liat setan aja." balas Sasuke agak aneh. Sakura tidak menjawab. "_Anyway__,_ada apa denganmu? Tadi memanggilku, tapi saat kubalasi malah cemberut dan memalingkan wajah?" lanjut laki-laki itu lagi.

Sakua memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah. "Aku ada beberapa urusan di sisi satunya." ucapnya bohong. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli. "Sungguh memalukan." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, menurutku itu lucu dan manis." kata Sasuke sambil memandang Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut dan sinis. Ia tidak suka dengan cara Sasuke membalasnya. "Kok memandangku dengan tatapan menyeramkan seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." balas Sakura geram.

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu dimulai, Sakura mengatai Sasuke dengan nada datar namun menusuk. Sasuke hanya membalasnya seringai tipis atau kadang berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat pagar atap untuk mencegah dirinya menendang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Setelah itu mereka terus beradu mulut sampai lupa waktu bahwa istirahat sudah hampir selesai. Mereka pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, keributan terjadi. Mereka mengerumuni dua orang di tengah kelas.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi, dan apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?" tanya Sakura pada salah satu murid di sana.

"Eh? Saya juga tidak tahu, saat saya datang sudah seperti ini." balas orang itu.

Sakura kebingungan apa yang terjadi di sana, karena penasaran akhirnya ia berusaha untuk melakukan sesuatu . Sakura berusaha untuk menerobos kerumunan itu. Setelah ia berhasil ia melihat Naruto dan Hinata bergandengan tangan. "Hinata.. Naruto-_kun doushita_?" tanya Sakura. Ia melihat kedua tangan yang bertaut bersama itu itu sekali lagi. Perasaan takut bercampur gelisah berumpul jadi satu.

"Sakura-_chan _sebenarnya.." Naruto hendak memberitahukan Sakura tapi yang lain menyelak.

"Haruno-_san _tidak tahu? Hari ini baru saja Naruto dan Hinata jadian!" sahut orang itu.

_Eh?_

"Ooi!" teriak Naruto pada anak tadi.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati mereka dan menjabat tangannya. "Ah.. _o__medetou _teme… Hinata!" salam Sasuke pada mereka.

"_Arigatou _Sasuke-_kun_!" balas Hinata.

Sakura masih diam di tempat. Ia tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat dan dengar barusan saja. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya. Ia ingin menangis namun di hatinya sama sekali tidak ada rasa sakit. Sakit sih, tapi tidak terasa rasanya hanya seperti di cubit semut.

"Sakura-_chan._." Naruto berusaha memanggil Sakura.

"Em.. _Omadetou _Naruto-_kun__,_ Hinata!" balas Sakura sembari memaksakan senyum. _'Aku harus menerimanya__.__' _pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ia masih terus memaksa senyum pahitnya. Tidak ada yang menyadarinya, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata pun tidak tahu. Namun satu orang mungkin tahu. Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura langsung berlari secepatnya. Ia berlari menuju atap sekolah. Ia berjalan dan bersender pada pagar.

_'__Sakura__,__ jangan menangis__.__I__ni bukan__apa-apa. Ini hanya__... ini hanya...'_ seperti yang ia katakan, ia sama sekali tidak menangis malah ingin tertawa lepas. Tapi hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk sekarang. Kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dan bertahan selama bertahun-tahun namun dihancurkan dalam hitungan detik oleh seseorang yang baru saja datang. Namun, sesedih apapun perasaannya sekarang, air matanya tidak mau keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian seseorang datang.

Langkah kaki yang seirama setiap langkahnya terdengar berjalan semakin dekat pada Sakura. Ia mengenal langkah kaki itu. Langkah kaki dari orang yang selalu hadir di kehidupannya padahal ia tidak menginginkannya. "Kenapa kamu mendukung mereka?" tanya Sakura pada orang itu.

Sejak dulu Sakura selalu tidak meminta apapun. Ia selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang lain ketimbang dirinya. Tapi kenapa saat ia mengharapkan kehadirang orang yang ia sukai di sampingnya, orang itu malah tidak ada. Justru apa yang terjadi sebaliknyalah yang terjadi setiap saat.

"Begitu pula kamu-" sebelum berkata-kata, Sakura sudah menyelanya.

"Kenapa kau mendukung mereka? Kenapa kamu mengucapkan selamat pada mereka? Jika kamu tidak berkata seperti itu aku… mungkin aku…" sedikit-sedikit Sakura mulai menangis.

TAP TAP

"Jangan mendekat!" perintahnya pada Sasuke dan sedikit berteriak. Suaranya bergetar. Bukan hanya suaranya. Melainkan kakinya, tangannya, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar menahan tangis dan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang. Tapi dibanding semua itu, Sasuke tidak mendengarkannya dan tetap berjalan mendekat. "Sudah kubilang jangan mendekat! Karena kamu.. semuanya jadi kacau?" balas Sakura mempertahankan nada tingginya. Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Lupakanlah dia."

~oOOo~

Sakura berjalan di koridor sekolah hendak menuju kelasnya. Ia merasa lemas. Kakinya terasa agak berat, kepalanya pusing. 'Lupakanlah dia.' sederet kalimat itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan mampu berkata seperti itu. Si lalat pengganggu yang selalu bersikap menyebalkan, cuek, tukang ganggu dan jaim, bisa bersikap selembut itu pada Sakura.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding lorong. Kulitnya masih merasakan pelukan hangat yang Sasuke berikan padanya. Hembusan napasnya, nada suaranya yang sedikit gemetar namun ia coba sembunyikan, dan lebih penting lagi, sapuan ciuman singkat pada pelipisnya. Kembali mengingat semua itu, jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, ia sedikit sesak napas. _'Ini tidak boleh terjadi.'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya dan kembali berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai di kelas. Dilihatnya kelas sudah kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun di sana, yang ada hanya tasnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia berjalan melewati kursi dan meja dari depan kelas sampai barisan ke 4. Untuk sementara dia duduk sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja mencoba berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah hari ini berlalu. Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tidak lama setelah keheningan menghiasi ruangan itu, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Lho… Sakura-_chan_ sedang apa di sini? Kamu belum pulang? Ayo kita pulang." ajak Hinata.

"Bukankah kamu harus pulang bersama dengan Naruto-_kun_?" tolak Sakura. '_Aku tidak boleh lgi memupuk perasaan ini. Kini Naruto-kun sudah memilih Hinata. Aku harus melepaskannya__.' __Meski berat, Sakura harus menerima kenyataan kalau perasaannya pada Naruto tidak dapat dilanjutkan._

"Naruto-_kun _ingin mengajak Sakura-_chan_, dia mau pergi ke perpustakaan. Katanya sih belajar bareng." jelas Hinata sambil berfikir.

Sakura memberikan senyum simpul pada Hinata. "Tidak usah deh… aku masih ada urusan. Perginya berdua saja ya? Sampaikan maafku pada Naruto." balas Sakura kemudian mengambil ponsel dari dalam tas. "Mungkin lain kali."

"Baiklah… tapi jika kamu perlu bantuan bilang saja padaku." setelah mengatakan hal itu Hinata pergi keluar kelas.

Kini tinggal tersisa Sakura sendiri. Sakura sempat berfikir,

'_Ternyata cinta selama 3 tahun ini adalah sia-sia. Kenapa saat itu tidak kunyatakan saja perasaanku meski aku tidak yakin bahwa Naruto-kun akan menerima _perempuan_ kasar sepertiku.__ Siapa tahu dengan memberi tahunya waktu itu rasa sakit yang kurasakan dapat berkurang? Tapi semua itu sudah tidak mungkin._ _Aaaah sudahlah lupakan saja. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali apa yang sudah berlalu, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa mengalahkan orang sialan itu.__'_

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" tanya seseorang dari belakang. Begitu Sakura menengokkan kepalanya dan tahu siapa yang ada di sana, ia langsung mencibir.

Kejadian di atap tadi kembali terbayang. Detak jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan ia tidak bisa mengaturnya. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura agak gugup.

"Kau melepasnya begitu saja!" kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

_'__Kukira apa__.'_ pikir Sakura. "Dia sudah memilih orang lain, dan aku gak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi. Waktu tidak akan pernah berbalik." balas Sakura agak ketus.

"Kamu menyerah? Kukira kamu menunggunya selama 3 tahun untuk menjadi pacarnya eh tahu-tahu kau malah…" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura menyela.

"Dari mana kau…"

"Keliatan tahu, kamu itu waktu SMP sangat menyukainya. Setiap berbicara padanya kamu pasti menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku sering melihatnya? Apa lagi aku selalu berada di sana bersama Teme." jelas Sasuke.

"Hm…"

"Jadi?"

"Kalau begitu mau apa lagi? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Selama 3 tahun ini aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dan tak berani menyatakan perasaanku!" Sakura diam sesaat kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku senang berada di sampingnya dan ingin bersama dengannya, tapi kenapa saat aku tahu mereka berdua pacaran, meski hatiku sedikit sakit, air mataku tidak keluar." Sakura mengatakannya dengan nada bergetar.

"Itu berarti jodohmu bukan dia. Tapi orang lain." kata Sasuke.

"Hah? Kalau begitu siapa?"

_Aku__._"Ya.. tidak tahu!"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kata Sakura merengek.

"Kamu tahu, kamu ini suka sekali menyiksa diri sendiri!" balas Sasuke sambil mendorong kening Sakura dengan telunjuknya.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Lagi pula apa maksudmu tadi saat istirahat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Yang itu…"

BRAAK

Sebelum kata-katanya dilajutkan, ada seseorang membanting pintu kelas. "Sakura-_cha__n_!" panggil orang itu.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Posisinya kini lumayan dekat dengan Sasuke. Karena merasa sudah akan mengakhiri semuanya, ia hanya menengok melihat Naruto sekilas tanpa merubah posisi.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, eh ada teme. Maaf ya, Sasuke aku bawa Sakura bentar. Ayo kita pulang Sakura-_chan_!" ajak Naruto.

"Tapi… bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Sakura mulai takut. '_Bukankah kau pulang bersamanya?__'_

"Tadi sih ingin ke perpus bareng Sakura-_chan _tapi kata Hinata Sakura tidak bisa. Makanya aku menyuruhnya pulang saja, eh taunya di sini bersama teme. Ya udah ayo kita pulang Sakura-chan!" seperti biasanya, Naruto mengucapkan semua itu seakan-akan tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura. Meskipun ia orangnya easy-going, tapi setidaknya ia harus memikirkan perasaan Sakura dong.

"Tapi… kenapa?" Sakura merasa tidak enak diajak pergi dengan orang yang sudah memiliki pacar.

"Sudahlah ayo.. aku ingin jalan bareng Sakura-_chan _untuk hari ini!" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sakura tersentak. Meski ada perasaan lega tapi ada juga perasaan sakit dan kesal. Entah karna pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke terganggu atau karena Naruto adalah pacar Hinata. "Mau kan Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengajaknya lagi.

"Em.. baiklah" tanpa melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi ia langsung pergi dengan Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa lagi teme!" sapa Naruto.

Sasuke hanya membalas lambaian Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

_Jalan menuju rumah Sakura_

"_Nee.. _Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto mengawali percakapan.

"_Nanika_?" balas Sakura sambil membaca buku yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku kemaren. Ceritanya berjudul "8…. 9…. 10… udah belom?" berisi tentang anak yang kena amnesia dan hidupnya penuh kebohongan.

"Kau marah padaku ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit lesu.

"_Iee… _kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Soalnya kamu aneh sejak kejadian aku dan Hinata jadian."

"Tidak masalah. Aku hanya kaget. Oh ya Naruto-kun ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan." kata Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku suka padamu…" terangnya sambil menatap Naruto lurus.

"Eh?"

"Perasaan ini mulai sejak 3 tahun lalu saat kita kelas 3 SMP. Kamu ingat? Saat pertemuan kita yang pertama, kamu menyelamatkanku saat aku hendak jatuh dari tangga dan yang kedua kamu menolongku saat di perpustakaan. Sejak saat itu aku memupuk perasaanku. Namun aku sadar aku yang suka berkelahi ini tidak akan pantas untuk orang seramah dan sebaik dirimu." jelasnya sedih.

"Sakura-_chan _aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghentikan perasaan suka ini. Lagi pula mungkin rasa suka yang aku alami ini hanya sekedar, aku menganggapmu sebagai pahlawanku. Sejak mengatahui bahwa aku suka padamu aku mulai berusaha untuk tidak berkelahi lagi. Kamu telah mengubah pandangan hidupku. Tapi mulai saat ini kita bisa jadi sahabat kan?" kini wajah Sakura mulai bersemi senyumnya mengembang.

Meski masih agak bingung dengan topik yang baru saja diungkit itu, Naruto tetap menunjukkan seulas senyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" Naruto membalas senyum Sakura. Setelah itu mereka bejalan pulang.

~oOOo~

PIIP PIIP

TEK

"Ugh…" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang. Ia mematikan bekernya dan melihat kalender kemudian tersenyum. "Hm… hari Sabtu ya.. saatnya memberi pelajaran pada serangga itu dan juga akan menjadi pertarungan terakhirku!"

Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, pergi ke kamar mandi, membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan memakai baju training. Setelah semuanya beres ia pergi ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Ia memakan sup dan roti selainya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai ia mengucapkan salam pada ibunya kemudian pergi. Pagi itu kereta masih cukup sepi karena ini _weekday_. Sakura hanya membawa tas selempang yang berisi botol minum dan makan siang. Ia naik kereta jurusan Shibuya, karena di sanalah ia janjian dengan Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Setelah 10 menit menaiki kereta akhirnya ia sampai di Shibuya. Ia berjalan menuju taman pusat kota. Menurut yang dia dengar, taman itu sangat sejuk dan indah. Tempat yang nyaman untuk santai tapi ada anehnya kenapa mereka melakukan perkelahian di tempat setenang itu.

Jarak taman cukup dekat dari stasiun sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk sampai menuju taman. Saat sampai di tama dilihatnya sudah ada Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji. Tapi Kiba belum datang. "Kenapa Sasuke ikut datang?" tanya Sakura agak jengkel.

"Aku bagian support." jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah saja. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong _orang itu_ mana?" tanya Sakura sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Dia ada di sana!" kata Shikamaru menunjuk Kiba dengan kepalanya ke arah dekat air mancur kecil yang kira-kira jaraknya 100 meter dari tempet mereka berada.

Sakura berteriak. "Oooi… jadi tidak?"

Kiba menoleh dan berjalan menuju kearahnya. "Tentu saja, sudah lama kutunggu." kata Kiba seperti mengejek.

"Kita mulai sekarang." kata Sakura mantap.

"Ok"

Sebelum itu Sasuke menarik Sakura ke balik semak-semak. "Apaan sih?" jengkel Sakura. "Kamu mau menghentikanku?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara ikut saja." Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa. Sasuke mengajaknya ke belakang semak-semak yang daunnya cukup tinggi.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura gaka jengkel. "Hari aku sudah cukup jengkel melihat wajah orang itu dan sekarang kau mau membuatku tambah jengkel?

"Baguskan.. itu akan membuatmu tambah bersemangat bertarung."

_Cowok ini _Pikir Sakura

"Ya sudah langsung saja ke masalah… apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura yang mengerti apa maksud Sasuke jadi ia hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa kok." tapi Sasuke masih tidak yakin karena suaranya masih sedikit bergetar. "Lagi pula setelah kupikirkan ternyata perasaan ini hanya sekedar perasaan kagum saja, jadi sama sekali tidak apa-apa dan tidak mengganggu! Ya sudah aku harus kembali setelah ini jangan menggangguku!" kata Sakura mengingatkan.

Sakura kembali ke area.

"Kau sudah siap? Kuharap nanti kau tidak menangis ketakutan pada ibumu!" kata Kiba mengejek.

"Hm… Kita lihat saja siapa yang besar mulut pada akhirnya." balas Sakura tidak mau kalah.

TBC

Hehehehe Chapter 4 Please Be With Me akhirnya selesai dan bisa di update. Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah membaca

Jangan lupa untuk member komen dan koreksi yang kurang dari cerita ini.

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Be With Me**

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Game

"Kuharapkan kamu tidak menangis saat baru mulai nanti." ejek Kiba sambil mengokohkan kuda-kudanya.

"Huh! Emangnya kau pikir aku ini lemah seperti perempuan centil lainnya? Kau salah besar!" pekik Sakura merasa terhina.

"Ya. Menurutku kamu adalah monster yang harus segera dimusnahkan!" Sakura memang terganggu dengan ejekan Kiba mengenai dirinya yang berbeda dari perempuan lainnya, tapi selain itu, berbagai hinaan dan ejekan sama sekali tidak mempengaruhi Sakura.

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Karena jika dia terbawa emosi justru akan mengganggu pikirannya saat melawan Kiba nanti. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Mereka masih berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan sela sekitar 2 meter. Belum ada tanda-tanda siap menyerang dari mereka berdua. Sakura sempat berfikir '_Tenang Sakura__,__ tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan. Jangan bertindak gegabah dan pelajari gerakannya. Ini tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau hadapi, dia sama.__'_

Setelah berfikir demikian, Sakura mulai menggerakan kakinya. Menyiapkan kuda-kuda yang pas sebagai pertahanan dan mudah untuk menyerang. Begitu juga dengan Kiba, dia sudah melihat pergerakkan kecil dari Sakura dan menyiapkan dirinya. Tanpa menunggu kesiapan dari Kiba, Sakura langsung berlari. Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah mengangkat kakinya dan melayangkannya ke arah atas kepala Kiba. Dengan reflek Kiba menghindar kemudian mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah perut Sakura.

Tentu dengan keahlian Sakura yaitu_ judo_ dan dia sudah berkelahi dengan banyak laki-laki di luar sana, Sakura dengan mudah menepis pukulan itu dengan tangannya. Kiba mendecak kemudian mendorong Sakura menjauhi dirinya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak terkejut. Malah kagum. Sebab dari berita burung yang dia dengar bahwa Haruno Sakura dari sekolah SMA Sakura Hanazono bahwa dia adalah preman perempuan terkuat.

Tanpa menghiraukan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kiba, Sakura langsung kembali menyerangnya. Kali ini Sakura mengincar kakinya. Sakura menyelengkat kaki Kiba. Karena lengah, Kiba jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. "Heh! Kau lengah!" kata Sakura menatap Kiba yang sedang jatuh duduk di tanah.

Kiba kembali berdiri kemudian menjawab, "Tadi itu masih pemanasan. Jangan senang dulu. Mulai dari sekarang permainan baru akan dimulai!" Kiba menunjukkan wajah datar. Sama sekali tidak ada wajah yang menunukkan bahwa dia takut atau kaget.

_'__Dia berbeda! Dia cukup santai melawanku tadi. Meskipun ia sempat mendecak karena sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui. Tatapannya hampir sama dengan Sasuke namun ada yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda darinya. Tadi pun jika aku tidak waspada pasti pukulannya akan mengani titik fitalku dan akan membuat ku tersungkur.__'_

Sakura kembali menatap Kiba. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengalahkan orang yang ada dihadapannya itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Takut?" kata-kata Kiba membuyarkan pikiran Sakura dan memancing emosinya. Namun dengan kekuatannya Sakura berusaha mengatur diri agar tidak emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan takut pada orang sepertimu. Meskipun kamu memiliki sesuatu yang masih menjadi pertanyaan bagiku." jelas Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita." kata Kiba mantap.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kiba sehingga hanya sekitar 1 meter di antara mereka. Seperti yang sudah dilakukannya Sakura kembali menyerang Kiba.

~oOOo~

Siang itu pertarungan antara Kiba dan Sakura hanya ada _attack_ dan _defence._ Sudah berlalu 15 menit dari awal pertarungan mereka. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih dulu tersungkur atau kalah. Bisa dibilang sampai sekarang hasilnya masih seri. Namun napas Sakura dan Kiba sudah terengah-engah. Keduanya sudah kehilangan banyak tenaga akibat dari pertarungan yang tidak kunjung selesai. Dengan sisa tenaga yang Sakura miliki dia melancangkan serangannya berupa tendangan ke arah perut Kiba, tapi seperti biasanya serangan itu ditahan dengan baik. Sakura kembali mundur mengatur nafasnya yang tersegal-segal.

Setelah beberapa menit mengatur nafasnya Kiba dan Sakura kembali beraksi.

"Wah… lama sekali ya. Sudah 15 menit lo!" seru Shikamaru yang tengah duduk dari bangku taman..

"Meski sudah kecapekan mereka tetap tidak berhenti." lanjut Neji.

"Tampaknya meskipun Sakura adalah perempuan, Kiba tetap tidak mau mengalah." Shikamaru bangkit dari bangku taman dan berjalan mendekati Neji.

"Lihat saja! Ini pertama kalinya kulihat Kiba tersegal-segal selain melawan Sasuke." kata Neji mengingatkan.

"Ya memang benar. Ini membuktikan bahwa seperti yang kita dengar Sakura lebih kuat dari kubayangkan." Shikamaru menguap kemudian memperhatikan kembali Kiba yang sedang berkelahi.

"Kira-kira siapa diantara mereka yang akan menang?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak akan ada yang menang di pertarungan ini." tiba-tiba Sasuke menumbruk percakapan mereka.

"Sasuke!" sahut Neji. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya.. tidak akan ada yang menang dari pertarungan ini. Coba kau lihat mereka." Shikamaru dan Neji menoleh melihat kedua orang yang sejak tadi masih berkelahi. "Sebenernya aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi hanya perasaanku saja bahwa tidak akan ada yang menang hari ini." seru Sasuke lagi.

Mereka tidak menangapi kata-kata Sasuke, hanya terus menatap lurus dua orang yang tampaknya sedang seru berkelahi.

"Hosh.. Hosh.."

"Hosh… Hosh…"

"Mau.. hosh.. sampai kapan…. hosh… kita akan tetap melakukan ini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengatur nafas.

"Hosh.. sampai diantara kita tumbang!" dengan tampangnya yang uwet-uwetan Kiba masih berusaha tampil prima.

"Kau memang.. hosh.. keras kepala!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku kalah dari seorang gadis. Apa lagi dari gadis yang dijuluki preman terkuat." tampaknya nafas Kiba sudah mulai teratur.

"Heh… baiklah ayo kita selesai kan urusan kita." setelah mengatur napas Sakura kembali ke posisi siap.

Sebelum ia berlari ada yang menahan gerakannya.

"Yep.. hari ini cukup sampai sini." sahut Sasuke sambil menaruh tangannya diantara Kiba dan Sakura.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Minggir aku dan dia belum selesai!" teriak Sakura.

"Dengan tenagamu yang sudah sekarat ini? Nope, kita pulang sekarang." Sasuke tidak mendengar ocehan Sakura dan menariknya pulang.

"Lepaskan hei! Lepaskan aku kamu dengar tidak?" meski sudah berteriak sekencang mungkin Sasuke tetap menghiraukannya. Suara mereka makin lama makin tak terdengar oleh tiga orang yang masih berdiri di tengah taman. Kiba sedang membalut luka yang tadi tergores batu.

"Kamu senang?" tanya Neji pada Kiba.

Kiba menoleh sedikit pada Neji kemudian tersenyum kecil dan menjawab, "Yaa.. bisa dibilang aku sempat menikmati perkelahian tadi. Dia melebihi dugaanku. Dia wanita yang menarik." Kiba tertawa kecil kemudian berdiri "Kupikir aku akan sedikit bermain dengannya."

"Oi Kiba!" tampak raut wajah kaget di muka Neji.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Karena jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kupastikan Sasuke akan sangat marah." Kiba menjawabnya dengan tenang. Kemudian Kiba berjalan keluar taman diikuti oleh Neji dan Shikamaru yang masih bingung dengan niat Kiba.

~oOOo~

Sakura dan Sasuke berada di kereta tujuan Tokyo. Sakura sedang memakai roti isinya yang sempat ia beli di toko roti sebelum ia menaiki kereta. Untuk beberapa saat diantara mereka belum ada yang buka mulut. Sasuke memilih untuk diam melihat keluar jendela mengamati titik-titik air hujan mulai berjatuhan dari langit sedangkan Sakura memakai roti isinya tanpa suara. Meski tampak tenang dari luas, di dalam perasaan Sakura ia kesal sekali.

Sebenernya ia ingin memprotes tingkah laku Sasuke tadi yang mengganggu pertarungannya dengan Kiba. Tapi saat itu tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk memberontak. Maka Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti Tuan menyebalkan itu. Kemudian di sinilah mereka di kereta menuju rumah mereka atau lebih tepatnya menuju arah Tokyo. Beberapa saat lagi kereta akan sampai di stasiun. Pada akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulut. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

"Setelah turun dari kereta ini?" ulang Sakura kemudian menjawab, "Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Ada yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Perasanmu?" tandas Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut ternganga. Ia hendak menjawab, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Untunglah saat yang sama pintu gerbong kereta terbuka. Dalam hati Sakura berkata _'Selamat'_ merekapun turun. Saat mereka berjalan hendak mencari taksi tiba-tiba ponsel Sasuke bordering. Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubungi. Matanya terbuka lebar melihat nama di layar ponsel. Karena tidak menjawab panggilan itu, Sakura merasa aneh kemudian memecahkan kesunyian.

"Kenapa tidak dijawab?" tanyanya bingung. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dan hanya menatap nama pada layar. "Kenapa tidak dijawab? Cepatlah bunyinya berisik sekali!" kata Sakura jengkel.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke pun menjawab panggilan itu kemudian memanggilkan sebuah nama.

"Ino?"

_TBC_

_Ternyata setelah dibaca lagi fic ini bener" gk sejelek yang Rota pikirkan. Enak bacanya :3 mungkin karna ini fic Rota sendiri kali ya? Dah dari pada itu moga" seneng bacanya deh para reader._

_See you on next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Be With Me**

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

**Sakura's Angry**

"_Ino?" _

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan Sakura di stasiun. Di perjalanan, Sakura bener-bener marah plus capek hati. Bukannya karena dia tidak jadi dianterin Sasuke, – karena dia enggak mengharapkan antaran, – tapi karena Sasuke membatalkan acara traktir makan. Apa lagi sekarang perutnya sudah keroncongan lagi. Maka dari itu, Sakura paling tidak bisa menolak yang namanya makan gratis.

Selama perjalanan perutnya mengomel minta diisi. Ususnya serasa melilit sehingga membuatnya menderita. Semakin banyak ia bergerak, rasa sakit yang menyerangnya semakin besar. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menahan lapar sampai dia mencapai rumahnya. Dia melawan rasa laparnya karena jarak ke rumahnya sudah dekat. Namun kondisi tidak mendukung, semakin ditahan lama kelamaan Sakura semakin lemah bahkan sampai tidak kuat berjalan. Tubuhnya mulai lunglai. Cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta diberi makan.

Karena tak tahan lagi, akhirnya tubuh Sakura mulau roboh. Sakura hendak meringis karena sakit namun, beberapa menit setelah ia mulai roboh ia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Sakura membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka mata _onix_, sepasang mata yang begitu indah sedang menatapnya. Ia menjelajah ke seluruh bagian wajah pemilik mata _onix_ yang indah itu, sama sekali tak dapat ia duga pemilik sepasang mata itu adalah…

'_Uchiha Sasuke!' _pekik Sakura dalam hati.

Dari tampang lemas, air wajah Sakura berubah menjadi jengkel. Setelah melihat laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai lalat hidupnya tenaganya mulai kembali lagi – meski masih pangling penglihatannya – ia berusaha untuk berjalan tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Mau kemana kamu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"Mau pulang. Memangnya kenapa?" balasnya sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Dengan keadaan seperti ini? Perut keroncongan, bahkan tadi kau hampir pingsan. Kamu mau mati sebelum sampai rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi. Genggamannnya mulai mengendur, "Ikut aku! Aku akan mentraktir mu makan. Kan tadi sudah janji."

Mata Sakura melebar, tidak percaya yang dia dengar tadi. Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal jutek dan tidak peduli pada cewek, mentraktirnya makan, cewek kasar yang membenci laki-laki, bahkan bawa-bawa janji.

"Bagaimana? Mau gak?" kini genggaman Sasuke sudah benar-benar lepas. Sakura mengelus tangannya kanannya.

Sementara waktu Sakura tidak menjawab. Malah melotot ke arah Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas tatapannya. Karena sudah merasa kalah – bahkan hari ini kalah dua kali oleh orang yang sama – ia pun menerima tawaran itu dengan mangangguk.

"Bagus! Ayo, kutraktir kamu ke toko ramen!" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan ke depan Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam di tempat tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berpindah dari tempat awalnya. Sasuke berhenti berjalan memutar tubuhnya sehingga menghadap ke arah Sakura. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memiringkan kepala dengan kening berkerut. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan darimu," ujar Sakura sambil mengatur napasnya "sejak tadi. 2 hal!"

"Isinya?" balas Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kamu menyusulku ke kemari padahal tadi kau dipanggil seseorang dan kenapa kau membawaku ke restoran ramen? Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang tempat itu? Padahal sepertinya tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang hal itu." Sakura bertanya tanpa mengambil napas. Pada akhir kalimat ia terpaksa menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Aksinya barusan sempat membuat Sasuke terkekeh kecil.

Tapi dari semua itu, setelah mengatakannya, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepal tangannya. Dadanya terasa sakit, kenangan itu kembali lagi. Kenangan menyenangkan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

"Bukankah kamu berkata hanya memiliki dua pertanyaan untukku? Kamu melemparkan 4 pertanyaan!" balas Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Sakura menarik napas dan menghembusnya pelan kemudian berkata, "Kan aku yang bertanya kenapa kau bertanya balik? Sudah.. jawab saja pertanyaannya!" perintahnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku menolak datang menjemput temanku, sebenarnya kuyakin seratus persen kamu tahu siapa dia, karena ingat akan janjiku untuk mentraktirmu makan dan… di sinilah aku!" jelasnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan ke samping tubuhnya.

Kerutan di dahi Sakura bertambah "Aku tidak peduli dengan nona ungu itu. Kamu belum menjawab pertanyaan yang satu lagi!" ketusnya.

"Sabarlah. Satu-satu!" Sasuke berjalan ke arah tembok dan bersandar di sana. "Kamu bertanya padaku kenapa aku mentraktirmu ke restoran ramen? Dan tadi kalau tak salah kau juga mengatakan apa aku mengetahui sesuatu tentang tempat itu?"

Tubuh Sakura menegang. Semakin lama kenangan yang dulu dia anggap sebagai harta hatinya mulai bermunculan. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud. Tapi restoran ramen di sini kan lumayan terkenal, maka aku juga mengetahuinya. Lagi pula hanya tempat itu yang terdekat dari sini makanya aku membawamu ke san-"

"Lupakan!" cela Sakura. "Abaikan saja! Cepat! Kau mau mentraktirku kan? Tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi!" perintahnya layak seorang bos.

Sasuke melebarkan mata. "Bukankah kamu yang menyuruhku untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan itu?"

Sakura yang sudah berjalan sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Sasuke berdiri berbalik dan, "WEEE!" ejek Sakura. Emosi Sasuke terpancing, namun ia tahan karena sedang tidak ingin berdebat di jalan.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya jengkel.

"_Nandemonai… BAKA_!" Sakura menekan kata-kata paling terakhir sebelum berlari terbirit-birit sambil tertawa lepas.

"Dasar.." kesal Sasuke dengan nada pelan "Gadis menyebalkan." suaranya sangat pelan dan begitu lembut saat mengatakannya.

~Di toko ramen~

Sakura dan Sasuke duduk di kursi paling dekat dengan kaca. Sakura menerawang ke jalanan yang saat itu ramai dilewati kendaraan. Sasuke sedang mengotak-atik ponsel nya. Sampai semua keheningan itu pecah karena kedatangan sang pelayan yang siap mengambil pesanan mereka.

"_Konichiwa_!" sapa pelayan itu "Sudah siap memesan?"

Tanpa melihat lagi ke menu Sakura memesan pesanannya. "Aku mau paket ramen special!" kata Sakura.

"Aku pesan ramen. Yang biasa saja. Minumnya teh hijau!"

"Satu paket ramen special dan satu ramen biasa. Minumnya teh hijau!" ulang sang pelayan.

"Oh ya, bisakah minumnya diganti dengan sesuatu yang dingin?" tanya Sakura sambil mengipas-ngipas kepalanya dengan menu.

"Bisa. Mau diganti apa?" tanya sang pelayan lagi.

"Hmm.." ia berfikir sejenak. "_Coca-cola_ ditambah es!" sahut Sakura mantap.

"Baiklah. Silahkan ditunggu. Jika butuh bantuan tinggal panggil saya saja lagi." setelah menunjukkan senyum bisnisnya pelayan itu pergi.

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian pelayan itu Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke atas meja. _'Panaaaaaas!'_ gumannya.

Seakan membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke berkata "Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim di sana terlebih dahulu?" ajaknya.

"Ha?" yang diajak tidak merespon ia hanya berpangku tangan sambil mengomel. "Kau tahu tidak kalau kita mau makan?"

"Ya aku tahu" balasnya.

"Trus? Kenapa malah makan es krim?" Sakura sudah terlihat jengkel.

"Udaranya panas makanya aku pengen beli es krim!" sahutnya dengan wajah datar.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya dan menatap orang di depannya itu. "Kau tahu tidak kalau sebelum makan kita tidak boleh mengemil! Nanti makanannya tidak habis!" katanya bergaya seorang ibu-ibu. Sasuke terkeke kecil. "Kenapa kamu tertawa?" kata Sakura dengan nada suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Sakura.. Sakura.. kalau hanya makan es krim saja sih tidak bakal kenyang tahu!" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar toko. "Kamu tidak mau ikut? Kutebak.. kamu pasti juga kepanasan kan?" godanya. Sakura bergumel dalam hati kemudian menolak dengan menggelengkan kepala. "Benarkah? Udaranya panas sekali lhoo. Pak.. saya pesan es krim _coklat_ satu pak!" teriaknya pada seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di seberang jalan.

Sasuke menyebrang jalan kemudian menerima es krim yang ia pesan. _'Uh sial. Panas sekali di sini!" _keluh Sakura dalam hati.

5 menit

"Aaah akhirnya kamu menyerah juga!" kata Sasuke dengan tawa kemenangan. "Sebaiknya jangan kau tahan rasa hausmu itu. Nanti dehidrasi lho!"

Sakura tidak berkomentar dan melanjutkan menjilat es krimnya. Sakura memesan es krim rasa_ strawberry_. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa hausnya. Kalau tadi melawan lapar sekarang menahan haus sengsara sekali Sakura hari ini. _'Ukh.. sial.. bisa-bisanya aku kalah lagi dengan orang ini. Sudah ketiga kainya hari ini! Ingat saja tenagaku pulih kembali bakal kupites orang ini__.__' _

Sehabis menghabiskan es krimnya Sakura dan Sasuke kembali ke restoran. Di meja mereka dua mangkuk ramen sudah tersedia. Tinggal makan saja deh juga ada teh di samping masing-masing mangkuk.

"_It__ada__kimasu_!" sahut keduanya pelan.

Masing-masing memakan ramennya tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Sakura bordering.

"Hai! _Moshi moshi_?" salam Sakura.

["Aah Sakura-_chan_!"]

"Uh.." tampaknya telpon tak diinginkan.

["Halo? Sakura? Kau di sana?"]

"Ya.. Ada apa meneleponku Karin?" benar dugaannya.

["Sakura.. kamu sedang di rumah?"]

"Tidak. Aku sedang makan di restoran ramen dekat rumah."

["Oh begitu"]

Tampaknya terdapat nada kecewa dari orang diseberang. "Memangnya kenapa?"

["Sebenernya aku mau kamu nemenin aku ke toko baju yang sedang diskon besar-besaran. Tapi kalau kau sedang sibuk tak papa lah"]

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Suigetsu saja?"

["Dia sedang banyak tugas. Biasa ketua OSIS banyak rapat.. begitulah!"]

"Ya sudah kalau begitu pergi saja dengan.." Sakura berfikir siapa kira-kira yang dapat menemani Karin belanja. "Oh ya.. ajak saja anjing peliharaanmu biar kalau ketemu penjahat gak dibawa kabur kamunya!" Sakura tertawa kecil tapi dengan sedikit nada jengkel.

["Idih Sakura-_chan_! Sudah tahu tidak boleh bawa peliharaan, lagian siapa yang mau sama anjing sih, wee!"]

"Hahaha ya sudah ya aku makan dulu. Ja nee!"

["Ja"]

TUTTUT

Telepon di tutup. Sakura menaruh ponselnya di kantung kemudian melanjutkan makannya.

"Dari Karin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." jawab Sakura ketus.

Sasuke tertawa. Hal itu membuat Sakura naik darah. Ia cepat-cepat menghabiskan ramennya kemudian berjalan keluar restoran. "Hei mau kemana kamu?.. aah ini bayarannya ambil saja kembaliannya!" sahutnya pada kasir. Sasuke menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya. Setelah sudah dekat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei apa yang ka-"

*deathglare*

Kini Sakura sudah mencapai kejengkelan tingkat puncak. Mau tahu apa sebabnya? Pertama seperti yang kalian tahu perkelahiannya dengan Kiba tadi pagi tidak membuatnya puas karena dihentikan tengah jalan oleh orang yang ia sebut sebagai lalat. Kedua diperjalanan pulang tubuhnya lemas karena di kereta hanya makan roti dan yang paling buruk adalah dia ditolong oleh orang _itu. _Ketiga dia dibikin tambah jengkel oleh temannya yang terus mengganggu dia. (kalian tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang mudah marah)

Tapi yang paling parah adalah dia dikalahkan oleh orang yang sangat ia ingin untuk dikalahkan. Tiga kali. Coba bayangkan Sakura tidak pernah kalah dengan seseorang – bahkan tidak pernah kalah – sampai lebih dari 1 kali. Ini benar-benar membuatnya depresi. Nah sekarang saat dia sedang tingkat kejengkelan tinggi laki-laki dihadapannya malah tertawa. Mana tidak mengundang kesal coba?

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Aah! berisik, aku mau pulang. Bersama denganmu cuma bikin orang depresi saja!" kata Sakura dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

"Hahaha sudahlah jangan marah terus apa mau kutraktir makan crepe?" tawar Sasuke.

Sakura mendelik ke arahnya "PIKIRANMU MAKAAAAN TERUS! SUDAHLAH!"

Tawa Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi. Dia gak tahu kalau seru sekali menggoda gadis pujaannya itu.

"Ya sudah ayo kuantar pulang_, douzo!_"

"HURRUSAI!"

TBC

Untuk bagian ini entah kenapa Rota berfikir untuk memberi waktu bagi Sakura sama Sasuke. Tapi mungkin dibagian ini kurang menarik ya? T^T

Ya sudah deh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. ^o^/


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Be With Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bodyguard**

"Sakura… ayo turun sarapan sudah jadi!" perintah seorang wanita paruh baya dari arah dapur. "Cepat! Nanti keburu dingin!"

"_Haai__,_ _Oka__a_-_san_! Sakura akan segera turun!" balasnya sambil memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas merahnya kemudian menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

"Sakura!" wanita paruh baya itu menunggu hingga Sakura berdiri di samping meja makan. "Jangan lari-lari di dalam rumah!"

Sakura tertawa kecil sembari duduk di meja makan. "_Gomen__,__ ok__a__a-san__._" balasnya sambil cengar cengir. "Ngomong-ngomong sarapan hari ini apa?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Adik laki-lakinya baru saja tiba di ruang makan. "Tampaknya Sakura _nee-san_ sedang bahagia pagi ini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanyanya penasaran. Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya memerhatikan ibunya yang sedang menuangkan sup jagung kesukaan Sakura ke dalam mangkuk.

"Mungkin kemarin Sakura baru saja mendapatkan hal menarik dari temannya." kata ibunya.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura cepat. "Justru kemaren bertentangan dari apa yang ibu pikirkan sekarang!" kemarahan Sakura meluap lagi setelah mengingat kejadian kemaren.

"Memangnya kemaren kamu kenapa _nee-chan_? Kulihat saat pulang wajahmu kecut seperti habis ditabrak kereta. Di putusin pacar ya?" kata adiknya bergurau.

Sakura menjitak kepala adiknya itu cukup keras. "Jaga mulutmu. Kau tahu kan aku paling benci sama laki-laki. Pacar lama saja aku tidak ada apa lagi pacar baru. Apa kau mau kuhitung jadi pacar lamaku?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah _evil _nya.

"Iih.. ogah! Jadi adik _nee-chan_ saja sudah membuatku ingin mati duluan. Bagaimana jadi pacar _nee-chan_? Bisa hancur berkeping-keping tubuhku!" balasnya dengan wajah masam dengan tangan dikibas-kibaskan di depan wajah dan nada bicara yang makin meninggi.

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Kenapa kalau berhadapan dengan bocah di hadapannya ini rasanya ingin membunuh. Tangan Sakura terkepal di depan dada. Dengan hati berkata _'Awas kau! Jika tidak ada ibu di sini sudah kupatahkan lehermu!'_

"Trus.. _Gaara nii-san_ siapa _nee-chan_?" tanyanya berani.

Sakura kaget. _Gaara? _Rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi di mana ya? Sambil menahan diri untuk tidak mengejek kakaknya lagi, dengan cepat Souta memakan habis roti selainya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia menyadari hawa membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Sakura. Karena tidak ingin kena damprat akhirnya ia menyerah dan menyelamatkan diri.

~oOOo~

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya di pagi itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sampai sampai dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. Sakura memikirkan kata-kata Souta tadi pagi. _"Trus.. Gaara nii-san siapa nee-chan?"_ Kini ia ingat Gaara adalah temannya sewaktu TK dulu. Orang yang menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Orang yang paling mengerti keadaan Sakura. Dan merupakan cinta sepihak yang telah lama ia lupakan. Cinta yang samar namun manis.

Saat sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar kalau sudah menabrak seorang laki-laki dengan bawaan penuh di tangannya. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, semua barang bawaannya terjatuh ke lantai. Ada kertas gulung, kamus, Ensiklopedi dan berbagai macam manik-manik yang berwarna warni. Orang itu langsung gugup. "Ah.. _g__omennasai_!" sahut Sakura sambil menunduk. "Sini biar saya bantu."

Dengan masih ada rasa bersalah di benak Sakura, ia langsung membantu tanpa disuruh, "Ah sudah tidak apa-apa, aku bisa sendiri kok!" suara laki-laki itu tampak lembut dan bersahabat.

Tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata orang itu Sakura masih membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan. Mumpung saat itu jalanan masih sepi jadi dia tak perlu khawatir kalau orang akan menginjaknya. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan barang-barang yang berserakan, Sakura mulai menyusun letak barang-barangnya. Mulai dari kertas yang paling besar mungkin sebuah peta, kemudian Ebsiklopedi, kamus dan terakhir kertas-kertas kecil berwarna dan bermotif. Sakura menyerahkan barang-barang itu pada lelaki tersebut. Kemudian mengambil sekantong manik-manik dan gulungan kertas yang masih ada di lantai kemudian membawanya.

Sesaat laki-laki itu bingung apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai membuka mulut. Tapi sudah keburu oleh Sakura. "Di mana?" tanyanya.

Sekarang ia makin kebingungan. _'Apa lagi yang hendak dia lakukan sekarang?' _pikirnya.

Seakan membaca pikirannya Sakura berkata lagi. "Kamu akan pergi ke mana? Biar kubantu membawakan barang-barangmu!" katanya mengajukan diri.

"Ah.. tidak usah saya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagi pula saya bisa kok bawa sendiri." tolaknya.

Dengan beberapa barang masih Sakura pegang ia berkata, "Sudah… tidak perlu sungkan. Sini kubantu, dari pada nanti kau menabrak orang lagi. Mungkin saja kau bisa tertabrak mobil lagi karena tidak melihat lampu merah." Sakura menatap laki-laki itu. Wajahnya terasa asing di matanya namun hatinya mengatakan kalau dia mengenal laki-laki itu. Ia berusaha mengingat lagi wajahnya yang sedikit pucat, rambutnya yang berwarna merah, di sekitar mata ada lingkaran seperti lukisan, dan ada sebuah tanda di kening di bagian kiri. Untuk sesaat Sakura berusaha mengingat tapi tidak bisa. Otaknya menolak untuk berfikir seakan-akan menutup memorinya.

~oOOo~

Ada yang aneh di matanya. Ia merasa pernah melihat gadis dihadapannya ini. Tapi kapan? Ia memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. _'Familiar'. _

Sementara ia berfikir gadis dihadapannya berkata lagi dengan tangan penuh barang-barang miliknya. "Sudah tidak perlu sungkan. Sini kubantu, dari pada nanti kau menabrak orang lagi. Mungkin saja kau bisa tertabrak mobil lagi karena tidak melihat lampu merah." ia melihat senyum gadis itu mengembang.

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gadis itu berambit _pink soft,_ berwajah bulat, berjidat lebar – tidak perlu dibahas, tubuhnya yang langsing dan cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan, dan mengenakan bandana dengan warna yang sesuai dengan warna rambutnya namun sedikit lebih tua tapi terkesan imut terpakai di kepalanya.

"Hei! Ada apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanpa ia sadari, sedari tadi ia melamun maka tidak mendengar bahwa Sakura telah memanggilnya dari tadi.

Laki-laki itu tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah.. aku tidak apa-apa." ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di depan wajahnya "Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan di dekat sini. Jika kau memang tidak keberatan kau mungkin bisa membantuku membawa barang-barangku."

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan terbesit secuil senyum di wajahnya. "Memang itu yang mau aku tawarkan dari tadi!" Sakura mengambil tasnya yang masih tergeletak di bawah dan melingkarkan tali tasnya di pundaknya. "Ayo.. kebetulan aku juga pergi ke arah yang sama."

"Oh.. Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak terlalu merepotkanmu kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. "Aku tidak merepotkanmu kan?" tanyanya dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

'_Kurang ajar.. Sudah kukasih kebaikan untuk menolong malah begitu. Tapi gak papa lah karena aku memutuskan menjadi gadis baik aku akan menahannya' _kata Sakura dalam hati. _'Tapi.. kenapa aku merasa pernah mengalami hal semacam ini ya?__Sudah lah tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku harus cepat sebelum terlambat dan mendapat ceramahan Asuma-sensei__.__'_

"Tidak kok.. sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Ayo.. aku tahu di mana letak perpusnya jadi kau tidak perlu menunjukkan jalannya padaku." Sakura berjalan di depan diikuti laki-laki tadi dibelakangnya.

Sekitar 10 menit berjalan, mereka sampai di perpustakaan. Sakura masih menawarkan bantuan membawa barangnya ke meja yang akan dipakai laki-laki itu. Tapi ia menolak karena tidak ingin merepotkan Sakura lebih dari ini. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah dan ijin hendak pergi sekolah.

~oOOo~

Sakura berjalan santai melewati _zebra cross_. Matanya kosong menerawang jalan, kali ini bukan karena melamun atau banyak pikiran tapi karena ia sedikit lelah dan merasa malas pergi ke sekolah. Saat Sakura sudah menyebrang _zebra cross_ seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Yoo, Sakura!" suara yang sangat familiar. Sakura tahu orang itu tapi ia tidak ingin membuat keributan saat ini. Ia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan orang itu yang makin lama makin menjadi-jadi. Karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan menatap orang menyebalkan itu.

"Apa?" balas Sakura dengan nada tenang tapi terbesit rasa jengkel dibenaknya.

"Akhirnya kau menyaut juga. Kukira kau tuli." balas orang itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke.. apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura mengulanginya dengan nada jengkel. "Adakah hal lain yang dapat kau lakukan selain menggangguku? Apa kau tidak puas telah membuatku bête kemarin seharian penuh?"

Sasuke berfikir sebentar kemudian mejawab, "Kukira lebih baik kita cepat ke sekolah." Sasuke melewati Sakura tanpa lagi menoleh. Tanpa membalikkan badannya ia berkata lagi, "Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi… kukira hari ini kau akan mengalami hal yang sama. Jadi sabar saja yaa.."

'_Apa maksudnya?' _

~ Di kelas ~

'_Akhirnya selesaaai…' _keluh Sakura dalam hati.

"_Forehead_.. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" seseorang memanggil dia. Suaranya lembut dan manis. Aromanya seperti bunga clover. Panggilan itu. Jangan-jangan…

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terbelalak seorang gadis berambut pirang bertubuh lumayan tinggi sedang berdiri di hadapannya. "INO!" balas Sakura dengan wajah kaget. "Ku.. kukira kamu sedang di Australia! Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Sakura masih memasang tampang wajah orang bodoh.

"Hei.. pelankan suaramu, aku tidak budek kau tahu?" Ino menggosok telinganya dengan jari telunjuk kemudian memutar bangku depan menghadap Sakura dan duduk. "Aku kembali ke Jepang lusa lalu. Tapi keesokan harinya aku tidak langsung sekolah karena aku masih lelah. Nah.. apakah itu menjawab semua pertanyaanmu?" tanyanya sambil bertopang dagu.

"Sebenarnya belum. Tapi tak papalah. Aku tidak mau melontarkan berjuta-juta pertanyaan padamu saat kau baru kembali. Aku kasihan." Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi.

"Ah.. Ino kau sudah kembali rupanya." Hinata datang. Dan seperti biasa dengan rona di pipinya.

"Oh, Hinata.. lama tak melihatmu." Ino beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian memeluk Hinata. "Kamu makin cantik saja. Apa ini karena pengaruh sang pangeran?" Hinata langsung blushing saat di puji semakin _pretty _dan kata-kata Ino barusan mengingatkannya akan kejadian tadi pagi. Seperti biasa juga Ino senang sekali menggoda Hinata.

Selama Ino di Australi, Sakura yang menjadi sumber informasi baginya. Dari mimpinya mengenai Sasuke, pertemuannya kembali dengan Hinata, kasus jadian Naruto dan Hinata, bahkan sampai perkelahiannya dengan Kiba. Ino banyak mengomel dan menceramahi Sakura dalam bersiap lebih feminin. Tapi Sakura tidak mendengarnya dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu.

"Oh ya.. Sakura-_chan _kulihat beberapa hari ini kamu makin tenang dan ramah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata blak blakan.

"Eh? Benarkah? Aku hanya berusaha mengendalikan diri dan mencoba untuk lebih.." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, seseorang mendobrak pintu kelasnya dengan keras. "Haruno Sakura!" sahutnya.

"Dan sepertinya sudah mulai populer – meski sedikit - di kalangan laki-laki." tambah Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Di pintu itu… laki-laki itu… kalau tidak salah…Sakura berusaha mengingat_.__ 'Inuzuka Kiba sang pembuat onar,' _kata Sakura dalam hati. Sakura tetap diam di tempat duduknya, sampai laki-laki lain muncul di belakang Kiba. '_plus.. Sang pemalas Nara Shikamaru dan Si cedas Neji Hyuga. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang buatku__.__'_ Sakura beranjak dari bangkunya. Berjalan biasa menuju pintu kelas.

BRAAK

"Tunggu dulu." pinta orang itu.

'_Aah.. __s__epertinya kurang satu.. __s__i pangganggu Uchiha Sasuke. Kalau begini lengkap sudah__!__'_Sakura memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku roknya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak mengerti apa yang laki-laki yang satu ini hendak lakukan. "Mau apa kau Sasuke?" tanya Kiba sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, ini daerah lingkup kelas satu. Apa yang kalian –anak kelas tiga- lakukan di sini? Ada urusan dengan Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa berpindah dari posisi awal.

"Ya.. aku punya urusan dengan dia!" katanya sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sakura.

"Kalau be-"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab Sakura cepat "dan aku tidak perlu bantuanmu. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sebenernya aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus bilang itu padamu karena kamu hanya seorang pengganggu." kata Sakura sambil menengok kepada Sasuke sebelum mengikuti Kiba dan temannya ke lapangan basket sekolah.

~Di lapangan~

"Jadi.." Sakura menyandarkan punggunya ke batang pohon dekat ring basket. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Neji sibuk membaca buku, Shikamaru sepertinya nyenyak tidur – mungkin lebih tetap kalau malas, dan Kiba sibuk mengutak-atik handphonenya. Sakura mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan mengambil bola basket yang kebetulan tergeletak di sana. Ia memantulkan bola basket itu beberapa kali ke lantai lapangan kemudian men_drible_ bola itu dan memasukkannya ke ring dengan teknik _triple point. _Kiba sempat melirik sebentar ke arah gadis yang tengah asyik bermain bola.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura. "Kutanya sekali lagi.. ada urusan denganku?" tanyanya tanpa melihatnya dan tetap bermain.

Kiba menyipitkan matanya, menutup handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "Ah aku sampai lupa…" Sakura mencibur. "Aku ingin minta bantuanmu."

Sakura memberhentikan permainannya kemudian berbalik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dengan bola di depan dadanya masih ia pegang kemudian berkata. "Bantuan? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Ya.. aku butuh bantuanmu. Apa kau bersedia membantu?" tanyanya.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura memasang tampang orang bodoh.

"Maksunya.." kata Neji meluruskan, "Kami memerlukan kau untuk melakukan sesuatu."

Sakura menghiraukan kata-kata Neji kemudian kembali men_drible_ bola basketnya dan melakukan _dunk__._"Hal seperti apa?" tanya Sakura setelah selesai. Kurasa Sakura merasa bosan dan untuk mengalihkan rasa bosan ia bermain basket diseling pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu kalau kau setuju membantu." kata Kiba menimpuli.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura cepat. "Kalau berhubungan dengan berkelahi aku menolak."

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Berkelahi? Menolak? Apa aku juga tidak salah dengar?" aneh pikir Kiba.

"Aku sudah berhenti berkelahi. Aku akan lebih fokus pada pelajaranku dan berhenti berkelahi." Sakura berlajan menuju bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan kemudian duduk dan memantulkan bola basket yang ia pegang berkali-kali.

Kiba berfikir sejenak "… Sepertinya kau salah akan satu hal."

"Apa?" Sakura menengok ke arah Kiba.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berkelahi. Malah sebaliknya - meskipun hampir mirip." balasnya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau bersedia membantu apa tidak?" tanya Kiba mulai gerah.

Sakura berfikir sejenak "… baiklah. Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah kecut.

"Kiba memintamu untuk menjaga seseorang!" jelas Shikamaru yang baru saja bangun dan langsung nimbrung.

_'Aneh sekali orang satu ini' _pikir Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi. Kalau menjaga seseorang itu juga membuatku mengalami masa sulit dan terpaksa melakukannya. Aku akan berperan sebagai _bodygruad _dan tugas bodyguard adalah menjaga orang yang dikawalnya." kata Sakura malas.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Tidak akan ada pertarungan dalam hal ini. Lagi pula dia temanku dan dia bisa menjaga diri sendiri." jelas Kiba sambil tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura cemberut. "Kalau dia sepertimu, kenapa dia memerlukan pengawal – atau biasa orang bilang _bodyguard _– kalau dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri?" tanya Sakura semakin kecut.

"Dia baru pulang dari Amerika… dia tinggal di Jepang sampai umur 6 tahun dan pergi tinggal di Amerika sampai sekarang. Maka dia tidak tahu seluk beluk Jepang." jelasnya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi.

'_Dia tidak menyimak!' _pikir Kiba. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal. "Berkeliling Jepang"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" Sakura mulai merasa bosan dan kesal.

"Aku punya urusan. Makanya.." terdengar suara grasak grusuk dari arah samping.

Sakura menajamkan pendengarannya dan berjalan mendekati sumber suara, saat hendak menggeser ranting pohon yang tergeletak di tanah, sesuatu datang. Sesuatu yang tinggi. _'Ada seseorang.. Kirain apa__.__'_ Sakura berjalan mundur. _'Dia tinggi__!__'_

Kiba melebarkan matanya kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri seseorang di balik semak. "Ini orangnya." katanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura cengo. "Ka.. kamu kan!" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

"Ah.. kita bertemu lagi.. gadis penolong." kata orang itu sambil tersenyum.

'_Gadis penolong?'_

"Eh? Kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

'_Mustahil…'_

"Ya.. tadi pagi dia menolong membawa barang-barangku dan membawakannya ke perpustakaan." jelasnya.

'_Memang sudah agak terlambat tapi…'_

"Oh.. baguslah kalau kalian sudah kenal." kata Kiba sambil tersenyum.

'_Setelah kupikirkan berkali-kali…'_

"Oh ya tadi pagi kita belum sempat berkenalan.. namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara."

'_Ternyata memang benar dia!'_

**TBC**

Dia siapa ya? Waduh sebenernya siapa orang itu? Kok Sakura sampe kaget gitu?

Rota deg deg an sendiri bacanya wakakak

Hahaha Please RnR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please Be With Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**About Him**

"_Oh ya tadi pagi kita belum sempat berkenalan.. Namaku Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Senang bertemu denganmu"_

'_Ternyata memang benar dia!'_

Kini ia ingat Gaara adalah temannya sewaktu TK dulu. Orang yang menjadi sahabat terdekatnya. Orang yang paling mengerti keadaan Sakura. Dan merupakan cinta sepihak yang telah lama ia lupakan. Cinta yang samar namun manis.

Sakura POV

_Aduuh! K__amu bodoh banget.. Bagaimana ceritanya ka__m__u tidak tahu dia dan baru menyadarinya sekarang Haruno Sakura! _

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku. Kejadian sore tadi bener-bener bikin otakku puyeng. Setelah Gaara memperkenalkan dirinya, aku langsung cengo kayak orang bego. Aku gak tahu aku cengo berapa lama tapi yang pastinya aku bener-bener dibikin kaget setengah mati sama tuh sialan Kiba.

Aku meremas kepalaku sambil berteriak dalam hati pada diriku sendiri. Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjangku yang empuk. kumaki diri sendiri karena kebodohanku. Kalau diperhatikan sekali lagi, meski aku tidak ingin percaya, dia memang Gaara yang dulu aku kenal. Kupikir setelah beberapa tahun aku tidak berjumpa dengan dia aku akan melupakannya. Tapi sebenarnya aku memang sudah lupa sepenuhnya tentang dia, hanya saja karena kejadian barusan dan si brengsek Souta menyebabkan semuanya kembali dan menghujani otakku.

Memori itu semuanya.. eh? Memori? Aah benar.. semua kenangan manis itu… senyuman itu, uluran tangan itu, semuanya kembali. Saat melihatnya lagi setelah beberapa tahun, aku merasa lega karena tidak perlu mengalami sakit lagi. Sebab aku tahu… kalau aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan kedua. Apa lagi karena diriku yang sekarang ini. Ukh… ternyata sekarang aku mengerti. Hatiku yang perih bukan karena mengingat memori sesaat dulu tapi… karena… hahaha aku sangat lemah.

Butiran-butiran air menetes dari kelopak mataku. Aku berusaha mengusapnya. Tapi sesering kali aku berusaha menghapus setiap tetesan air yang keluar, butiran yang lain akan ikut keluar, membasahi mataku. Setelah beberapa lama aku melihat senyumannya lagi. Tangannya yang digunakan untuk membawa barang-barang itu dan membantuku.. masih sama seperti dulu. Meskipun aku tidak ingin mengakui dan mengulanginya… ternyata… aku masih… menyukainya. Tentu saja perasaan ini beda jauh dengan perasaanku pada Naruto dulu.

"Hiks… hiks… _n__ande_? Kenapa aku harus merasakannya? _Itai_!" ringisku sambil memegangi dadaku yang nyut nyutan.

TOK TOK

"Sakura? Makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun!" perintah seseorang dari balik pintu, kurasa itu ibuku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir. Kuhapus air mataku, beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian memasuh mataku dengan air. "Sakura?" panggil ibuku seklai lagi.

"Ya Bu.. Sakura akan segera turun.. sebentar aku lagi cuci muka!" balasku dengan suara agak serak.

"Baiklah.. tapi cepat, ayah dan Souta sudah menunggu di bawah!" kata ibu lagi.

"Ya Bu!" aku mengambil lap di samping wastafel dan mengelap wajahku yang basah. "Sakura, senyum!" aku mencoba untuk senyum dan memperhatikan bagian wajahku agar tidak ketahuan kalau aku sehabis nangis.

Wah! Mataku merah dan sembap gimana ya? Oh ya bilang saja kalau tadi kebanyakan main computer. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Benar kata ibu Souta dan ayah sudah siap di depan piring masing-masing. "_Konbawa! Otou-san, Ok__aa__-san_, Souta! Maaf terlambat!" sahutku.

"Tak papa kok ibu juga baru akan menata makanan di meja makan." balas ayah.

Ngomong-ngomong ini kan sudah malam kenapa ayah masih baca Koran? Perasaan tadi pagi sudah baca deh.

"Oh ya udah sini bu biar Sakura bantu!" aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membantu ibu membawa mangkuk-mangkuk sup ke atas meja. Untuk sesaat aku mendelik ke arah Souta. Souta sempat kaget dan membeku di tempatnya. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati.

~10 menit kemudian~

"_Itadakimasu__!_" sahut kami berempat kompak.

Aku menyantap sup buatan ibuku dan rasanya.. "Emm! _Ois__h__i_! Masakan ibu emang yang paling enak!" kataku. Ibu hanya tersenyum kecil. Saat-saat bahagia itu hilang saat Souta mengambil jatah makananku. "Oi Souta! Kau punya sendiri kan?" kataku dengan geram.

"Punya _n__e__e__-chan_ lebih banyak dari punyaku!" katanya dengan wajah datar tapi nada menantang. Ia menunjuk ke piringnya yang hanya terdapat satu potong paha ayam dan dua lembar _nori _melingkari nasi beserta isinya. "Sedangkan punya _ne__e-chan_ ada dua paha ayam dan tiga _nori_!"

"Ih! Kan aku kakakmu. Jadi aku pantes dapet lebih banyak!" kataku sewot. Siapa yang mau kalah adu mulut sama nih anak ingusan.

"Sama sekali gak ngaruh. Di sini tuh harus adil, saling berbagi. Masa _n__e__e-chan_ mau menang sendiri?" wajahnya masih datar tapi lama kelamaan nada suaranya makin menantang. "Lagi pula kalau kebanyakan makan daging bisa cepet gendut lo. Nanti gak ada yang suka deh!"

Oke ini anak satu minta dihajar. Belagu banget tingkah lakunya. Tapi ya… bisa dibilang aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena berkat dia – hanya untuk sekarang ini – aku melupakan kejadian menyakitkan itu.

Saat aku hendak menaruh _sushi _ke dalam mulutku ibuku bertanya. "Sakura.. _Ogenki desuka_?" ["Sakura… Kamu sehat?"]

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit "_Hai__._" ["Ya"] jawabku singkat "_Nande_?" ["Kenapa?"]

"_Nandemonai_. Hanya saja ibu merasa kalau kau sedang sedih," lanjut ibuku dengan nada cemas.

"Ahahaha… _Dai-jo-bu__._" kataku mengeja sambil tertawa. Kemudian aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan membawa piringku ke dapur untuk mencucinya. "Sakura balik ke kamar lebih dulu ya.. aku lelah, mau tidur lebih cepat. _Oyasumi_!" sapaku kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga.

"_Oyasuminasai!_" jawab ibuku.

Kakiku terasa berat… kepalaku sakit. Kubuka pintu kamar dengan malas dan merebahkan tubuhku ke ranjang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa? Itu akan sangat sulit. Mengingat dia tertawa dengan gadis itu membuatku.. sangat… sakit. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kataku pada diri sendiri.

"Lupakan saja dia! Cari cinta yang baru!" kata seseorang dari arah pintu.

"So.. Souta!" kataku kaget. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa _ne__e__-chan_ tidak lupakan dia saja? Maksudku, Gaara _nii-san__._" sahutnya dengan wajah datar sambil makan keripik kentang. Hei itu kan milikku. Sialan kau Souta.

"A.. apa yang kau maksudkan aku tidak mengerti?" kataku pura-pura bodoh. "Lagi pula siapa yang memikirkan dan bertemu.. ups!" reflek aku langsung membekap mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hm.." dengusnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sudah kuduga." katanya datar.

"Baiklah kau menang! Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku dengan nada gemetar namun kututupi.

"Ajak aku bertemu dengannya. Gaara _n__i__i-san_!' kata Souta sambil memakan kripiknya dengan santai.

Jadi dia sedang mempermainkan ku ya? Awas kau. "Tidak!" jawabku cepat. Kubaringkan tubuhku di kasurku dan memakai selimut sampai menutupi leherku. Kuabaikan Souta yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

_'Ingat satu hal Souta,'_ kataku dalam hati. _'aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Meskipun.. __s__ampai sekarang aku masih menyukainya. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya.. __d__an kalau bisa aku akan mencari cinta yang baru__,__ yang bisa kupercaya__.__'_

Kututup mataku rapat-rapat. Setelah aku tidur malam ini dan bangun besok pagi, semua perasaan ini akan hilang.

~oOOo~

Kubuka mataku dengan malas. Samar-samar terlihat warna putih yang merupakan langit-langit kamarku. Aku berusaha untuk duduk. Kugerakkan kaki dan tanganku agar saat jalan nanti tidak sempoyongan. Yap hari ini akan menjadi hari baru. Kuturuni tangga dengan senyum di wajah. "_Ohauyo... Oka-..._" kubuka mataku lebar-lebar. "HAAA!" teriakku.

"Aah.. ohayou, Sakura. Ayo duduk sarapanmu sudah siap. Oh ya apakah kau masih ingat? Ini Gaara, temanmu sewaktu TK dulu!" kata ibuku sampai menaruh sebakul Sapo Tahu di atas meja. Namun aku menghiraukannya, kupusatkan penglihatanku pada laki-laki yang duduk di seberang meja.

_'Padahal aku sudah berencana menghilangkan perasaan ini.. __t__api.. __s__ekarang dia ði sini ði hadapanku, __d__i jamu segelas teh dan sebuah senyuman dari ibuku!'_

End Sakura's POV

Sakura masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Ia berusaha memutar otak. Lamunannya pudar saat seseorang melintas masuk ke ruang makan dan mencomot satu tahu yang baru saja selesai di goreng. "Hei Souta.. cuci muka dan tanganmu sebelum makan. Tak sopan!" tegur sang ibu.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Souta yang langsung kaget begitu ditegur oleh sang ibu. Namun dari semua peristiwa itu Sakura masih berfikir apa yang dilakukan Gaara di sana. Siapa yang membawanya kemari?

"A... ah.. Ibu," panggil Sakura. Sekilas ibunya menengok ke arah Sakura. "Ba.. bagaimana Gaara-_senpai_.. bisa ada di sini? Bagaimana dia tahu rumahku?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Oh.. kalau itu.." sejenak sang Nyonya Haruno berfikir. "Souta yang mengajaknya ke sini. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia meminta izin ibu untuk menjemput seseorang. Waktu sampai rumah ibu langsung kaget begitu melihat siapa yang datang. Ternyata Gaara!" terang Nyonya Haruno.

Sakura mendelik ke arah Souta. _'Kurang ajar kau'_ begitulah arti dari pandangan mata yang menyeramkan itu.

Gaara tertawa ringan. "Kuharap aku tak mengganggu. Kalau boleh aku ingin jalan ke sekolah bersama Sakura." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

_'Kukira aku tak punya pilihan lain'_ pikir Sakura.

"_Itekimasu_!" sapa Sakura kepada Nyonya Haruno sebelum pergi kesekolah.

Sakura berjalan di depan Gaara. Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara agar dia tidak terpancing untuk melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan. Ia berharap seseorang akan datang untuk menolong nya dan keinginannya terkabul. Sasuke berada di ujung jalan dekat lampu merah. "Oh.. Sakura dan.. siapakah ini?" tiba-tiba saja ucapan nada Sasuke menjadi dingin.

"Kenalkan saya Sabaku Gaara. Teman Sakura sewaktu masih kecil. Lebih tepatnya saat TK." sapa Gaara ramah.

"Ya sudah jangan buang-buang waktu. Nanti terlambat kita." ajak Sakura tanpa basa basi. Lantas, sapaan hangat yang tidak ramah itu terpaksa berhenti karena sang putri - Sakura - sudah merasa bosan sekaligus gerah juga geram. Sepanjang perjalanan ketiganya diam. Sampai bunyi deringan handphone terdengar.

"_Haai__.. Moshi moshi_?" sahut Sakura sang pemilik handphone.

["Sakuraaaa!"]

"Hm? Ini siapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

["Iiih.. Jahat ih. Ini aku INO!"] penekanan di bagian kata paling akhir - Ino.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ekspresi. _'Padahal __aku__ sedang malas berbicara pada orang lain!'_ keluh Sakura dalam hati. Sambil handphone ditempelkan di telinga, Sakura tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan kedua laki-laki dibelakangnya. Cukup lama Sakura berbicara di telepon. Kedua laki-laki yang nganggur alias tak ada kerjaan tetap mengikuti Sakura dari belakang layaknya seekor anak itik mengekori induknya.

"Lama sekali ya dia, aku sampai bosan." kata Gaara sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang merasa bosan." balas Sasuke sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yaa... bisa dibilang kalau aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya." Gaara mulai menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Kau ini orang yang menyebalkan, kau tahu?" sindir Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu!" balas Gaara sambil meraih handphone dari tasnya kemudian memainkannya.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang mendengarkan celotehan Ino di telpon. Kepalanya sudah puyeng. "Ya.. ya Ino. Aku akan menemanimu, jadi tolong jangan merengek seperti bayi karena sekarang aku sedang pusing. Kepalaku sakit. Kau tahu? Kau bisa memberi tahuku di sekolah saja bukan?" balas Sakura sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

["_Gomen_.. Kalau ði sekolah aku bakal repot. Kalau sampai terdengar si centil Karin bisa gawat jadinya"] terdengar suara tawa dan nada bercanda dari seberang.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Karin? Hanya sekedar hang out kan? Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Sakura mulai bingung.

["Sudahlah.. nanti pulang sekolah kau akan tahu. Nanti lagi ya kakakku sudah menungguku! _Ja ne_!"]

TUUT TUUT

Telepon terputus.

_'Apaan sih?_ Gak jelas!' dengus Sakura dalam hati. Sakura mematikan handphonenya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia berbalik. Memastikan kedua cowok yang bersamanya tadi tidak menghilang. Dan benar kedua cowok itu masih mengikutinya tapi tampaknya sedang berdebat. "Hei! Kalian!" panggil Sakura dari kejauhan. "Ayo cepat. Percepat jalan kalian!" perintahnya.

"Sepertinya kita dipanggil!" sahut Gaara.

Sasuke tidak membalasnya dan berlari kecil mendekati Sakura. "Lama sekali ngomongnya?" omel Sasuke.

"Kalau kau marah, salahkan saja Ino. Dia yang beraneh-aneh." balas Sakura malas.

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya bosan, bersama laki-laki itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi." kata Sasuke dengan tampang masam.

Sakura terkekeh kecil. "Kamu belum mengenalnya. Jika kamu sudah kenal dia dengan baik kau akan berkata bahwa dia orang yang ramah dan.. sangat baik!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum penuh aura cinta.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan menaikkan sebelah mata. _'Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang dia?'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

BRUUK

Gaara merangkul mereka berdua dari belakang. "Sedang membicarakan apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura melihat Gaara sekilas. "Tidak!" jawab Sakura dingin sambil melepaskan rangkulan Gaara dan mempercepat langkahnya.

~oOOo~

Yamanaka Ino menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar rumahnya, berharap sosok yang ia cari segera muncul. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, sosok laki-laki yang ia cari muncul. Orang itu terlihat dari arah seberang. Laki-laki itu membawa alat-alat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk melukis.

"Sai!" sahut Ino gembira.

"Kamu sudah siap?" tanya laki-laki bernama Sai itu.

"Sudah!" balas Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, ayo kuantar kamu ke sekolah." ajaknya. "Ayo naik!" perintah Sai kemudian duduk di jok motornya dan menyalakan mesin. Sai menyerahkan helm kepada Ino. Ino tersenyum manis dan memakainya kemudian duduk di jok belakang. Dipeluknya pinggang Sai.

Sai dan Ino baru kenal beberapa minggu. Tapi kedekatan mereka layaknya orang yang sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sai dan Ino bertemu di Australia. Mereka bertemu saat Ino sedang berwisata dengan orang tuanya sekaligus beradaptasi dengan Australi selama beberapa waktu untuk persiapannya tinggal di Australia saat ia lulus SMA nanti. Kebetulan juga Sai orang Jepang. Dan keberangkatannya kembali ke Jepang tidak beda jauh dari Ino.

Kisah pertemuan Ino dan Sai tidak terlalu special namun dalam waktu singkat keduanya dengan mudah beradaptasi satu sama lain.

_Flash Back_

_Langit cerah, udara sejuk, angin semilir menghembus rambur seorang gadis muda yang tengah asyik menggambar sketsa sebuah Gereja hingga rambutnya melambai-lambai._ _"Ah... __d__uduk __d__i sini dalam cuaca seperti ini membuatku haus. Beli minum ah__.__" kata Ino sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pedagang-pedagang __d__i pinggir taman._ _"Pak.. __p__esen Jus Sirsak satu. Ampas jangan dibuang ya. Saya mau minum sekaligus ampasnya!" sahutnya dalam bahasa inggris sambil menjilat loli popnya._

_Setelah beberapa saat menuggu akhirnya jus yang ia pesan sudah jadi. Saat ia hendak kembali ke tempat duduknya dilihat seorang laki-laki sedang mengamati sebuah kertas. 'Itu kan.. __k__ertas sketsaku. Apa yang ia lakukan?' tanya Ino pada diri sendiri._

_Ino melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat asalnya. Ia berdiri tepat __d__i depan laki-laki itu dengan tatapan lurus menatap laki-laki tersebut. Sesaat laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian memfokuskan dirin pada kertas ði depannya._

_"Mau kamu apain kertas sketsaku?" tanya Ino memberanikan diri._ _Sesaat laki-laki itu tidak menjawab hanya memandang Ino 'Aneh' pikir Ino._ _"Mau kamu apain kertas sketsaku?" tanya Ino mengulang._

_"Ini milikmu?" tanyanya dalam bahasa Jepang dengan wajah datar. Ino mengangguk. "Bagus!" komentarnya._

_"Menurutmu begitu? Terima kasih!" balas Ino sambil tersenyum. 'Mungkin dia orang Australia yang dapat berbahasa Jepang. Karena kemungkinan dia mengetahui bahwa aku orang Jepang makanya ia berbicara padaku dengan bahasa Jepang__.__' __p__ikir Ino singkat._

_Laki-laki itu memperhatikan sekali lagi sketsa gedung gereja itu__.__ "Tapi ada beberapa yang kurang. Seperti garis yang ini... __i__ni terlalu miring, kemudian bentuk ini.." Ino melupakan keanehan sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu menjelaskan berbagai kekurangan gambar Ino._

_Ino hanya diam mendengarkan. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa, ia buka halaman demi halaman dan ditunjukkan sebuah gambar pada Ino. Ino terkesima.. __d__ambar itu adalah gambar yang sedang ia lukis. Sebuah gedung gereja. Tidak diwarnai hanya __d__i arsir tapi semua itu sudah membuat gambar tersebut terlihat sangat indah._

_"Wah! Ini bagus sekali" puji Ino dalam bahasa Jepang. Ia melihat cover depan namanya Sai. Nama yang tidak biasa untuk orang Australia. Ino masih memperhatikan gambar Gereja itu. Ino sangat kegirangan__.__I__a menanyakan bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan pada Sai. Seperti dimana dia belajar menggambar, profesinya dan sebagainya._ _Sangking kegirangan Ino tidak sengaja menjatuhkan barang-barang bawaan Sai. Kuas-kuas, bertumpuk-tumpuk buku sketsa dan cat warna terjatuh dan berserakan __d__i tanah. Ino meminta maaf kemudian membantu Sai memunguti barangnya._

_"Ini yang terakhir. Maaf ya aku membuat barangmu jadi berantakan__.__" kata Ino lesu._

_Sai __tersenyum polos.__ "Tidak apa-apa kok. Oh ya__,__ ka__m__u mau menemaniku ke museum? Aku tahu dimana tempat yang akan membuatmu mengatakan bahwa gambarku ini tidak sebanding dengan gambar ði sana. __M__au?" ajak Sai._

_Mula-mula Ino hanya cengo, __tapi __lama kelamaan berubah riang. Tentu saja Ino menjawab__,__ 'Ya' tanpa ragu karena ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, batin Ino berkata. "Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Kenalkan namaku Yamanaka Ino. Senang bertemu denganmu__.__" sapa Ino ramah._

_Sejak saat itu hubungan keduanya menjadi tambah dekat._

_End Flash Back_

Ino mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Sai. Mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuat wajahnya bersemu merah dan kadang kala tertawa.

~oOOo~

Sakura bertopang daku di mejanya dengan perasaan dongkol. Sosok wanita yang ia cari-cari belum nongol juga. Padahal katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan tapi dalangnya - Ino - malah enggak muncul-muncul.

"Sakura! Selamat pagi!" sapa Ino yang baru saja datang kemudian duduk di kursinya di sebelah Sakura. Sakura hanya menatap Ino lurus. Seketika kemarahannya hilang karena melihat sesuatu yang beda dengan Ino.

"Hei!" panggil Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Wajahmu memerah, apakah kau sakit?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"En?" balas Ino tergagap. Kembali ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. "Aku tidak apa kok. Tenang saja. Aku... baik-baik saja!" kata Ino menegaskan. Wajahnya semakin blushing.

"Baiklah Nona Cantik. Ceritakan semuanya padaku!" perintah Sakura sambil menetukkan jari telunjuknya di meja.

"Eh? Apa?" Ino makin gugup.

"Aku sudah gregetan ingin tahu apa yang hendak kau lakukan padaku sepulang sekolah nanti. Jadi beri tahu aku. Semakin memikirkannya kepalaku semakin sakit." keluh Sakura sambil memakan Pocky-nya.

"Ah. Kan sudah kubilang akan kuberi tahu sepulang sekolah, kalau Nona Drama sampai tahu bagaimana?" bisik Ino pelan.

"Sudahlah dia tidak akan tahu. Lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan si jelek Karin?" tanya Sakura sambil menawarkan Pocky-nya pada Ino.

Ino menghela napas panjang, menenangkan dirinya kemudian mulai bercerita. Ia mulai dari rencananya sepulang sekolah nanti. Kemudian siapa yang ia ajak dan alasan ia melakukan ini. Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan. Kata Ino ia mengajak 3 laki-laki. Dua diantaranya Sakura kenal namun yang satunya tidak. Tapi saat Ino menjelaskan, Sakura tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud.

TENG TENG

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid yang masih berada di lorong kelas mulai satu persatu kembali ke bangku masing-masing. Murid kelas 1-6 sudah duduk di bangku mereka. Kecuali satu orang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia belum muncul. Beberapa menit setelah bel masuk Asuma-sensei yang menjadi guru di jam pertama mereka masuk kelas.

Saat sang guru killer masuk, yang awalnya kelas ribut bagai pasar langsung diam layaknya kuburan. Asuma memerintahkan murid-muridnya untuk membuka buku paket mereka dan mulai menjelaskan. 10 menit lamanya Asuma menjelaskan dan saat itulah pintu kelas terbuka dan seseorang masuk, "Kau telat, Uchiha!" tegur Asuma tajam.

"_Gomennasai__,__ sensei_!" balas Sasuke lemas.

"Kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Asuma tanpa menurunkan nada bicaranya.

"Tidak! Saya baik-baik saja." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju mejanya. Asuma hanya menghembus pasrah kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sekilas kemudian kembali menyimak penjelasan Asuma. _'Aneh' _pikir Sakura singkat.

Pukul 08.45 pelajaran Asuma selesai dan waktunya istirahat.

"Ya.. cukup sekian pelajari lagi apa yang saya jelaskan hari ini!" perintah Asuma tegas.

"_Haai! Konichiwa sensei.. Arigatou_!" balas mereka serempak.

Beberapa saat Sakura masih di dalam kelas membereskan buku-buku bekas pelajaran Asuma. Saat itu Ino menghampiri Sakura. "Sakura, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan. Aku dipanggil Kurenai-_sensei_." kata Ino menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak apa-apa makan sendiri." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sekali lagi Ino mengucapkan maaf kemudian melesat pergi keluar kelas. Sakura masih diam di tempat, kemudian memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca buku.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sakura saat sudah berdiri di depan meja Sasuke. "Buku apa itu? Sepertinya menarik!"

"Tidak!" balas Sasuke singka.t "Aku tidak lapar, dan buku ini.. biasa-biasa saja."

KRUUUK~

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya perutmu tidak setuju dengan kata-katamu." kata Sakura di sela tawanya. "Ayo.. aku juga belum makan. Ino dipanggil Kurenai-_sensei _jadi aku tidak punya teman untuk diajak makan." jelas Sakura sambil berkacak sebelah tangan.

Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Tunggu dulu ada yang aneh. Dulu kamu selalu menghindariku dan berkata membenciku. Tapi sekarang kau bersikap baik dan mengajakku makan padahal masih banyak orang lain yang bisa kau ajak makan. Atauu... Kau punya perasaan padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah karena menahan kesal "Kalau tidak mau, ya sudah!" kata Sakura jengkel.

Sasuke tertawa kecil "Ok.. ok.. ayo!" ajaknya.

~oOOo~

Di kantin, Sakura memesan ramen. Sudah menjadi jadwal tetapnya kalau setiap makan di kantin pasti ia memesan ramen. Sedangkan Sasuke memesan nasi kare. Selesai memesan, keduanya duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, tapi Sakura berbicara panjang lebar. Tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya mau bercerita di depan cowok ini, hanya saja ia merasa harus mengeluarkannya. Sasuke mendengarkan dan sekali-sekali menggeleng. Sakura bercerita tentang pertengkaran mereka di masa lalu - sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Keduanya berbicara layaknya teman lama. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dulu mereka adalah musuh bebuyutan. Ketika Sasuke tertawa jantung Sakura seraya berdegup 2 kali lebih cepat.

10 menit berlalu. Setelah selesai menghabiskan makanan masing-masing, keduanya kembali ke kelas. Tidak beberapa lama setelah Sakura dan Sasuke kembali, Ino juga kembali dan bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Beberapa pelajaran sebelum waktu pulang berjalan baik. Saat bel sekolah berakhir, semua murid Sakura Hanazono berhamburan keluar kelas. Sakura dan Ino berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

Di depan sekolah berdiri seorang laki-laki. Ia melambai ke arah kami. Bukan.. sepertinya ke arah Ino. Senyum Ino mengembang. "Saai!" panggilnya.

"Ino! Akhirnya kau keluar juga." balas Sai sambil tersenyum.

_'Sepertinya senyum paksaan, namun terlihat alami tapi menjengkelkan!'_ pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Ah kenalkan ini Sai. Teman yang kutemui di Australia. Sai, Ini Haruno Sakura, teman baikku di sini!" jelas Ino memperkenalkan.

"Haruno Sakura." ulang Sakura.

"Sai" balas Sai.

"Ah.. Ada dua orang lagi." Ino celingak-celinguk "Ah.. itu dia. Ooi di sini!" terlihat dua laki-laki dari depan pagar parkir kendaraan hendak berjalan ke arah mereka. Dan mereka adalah..

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memegan keningnya dengan telapak tangannya. _'Sasuke dan Gaara-nii'_ kata Sakura dalam hati. _'Apa __yang__ dipikirkan Ino sih?'_ tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri.

TBC

Waaah mereka ngapain yaaa. Penasaran? Silakan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Ichi~


	9. Chapter 9

**Please Be With Me**

**Ahaha chapter 9 update juga. Dengan penuh perjuangan akhirnya selesai. **

**Berikut ini adalah balasan riview chapter sebelumnya.**

_Uchiharuno phorepeerr : Untuk romance SasuSaku, akan dimulai dari chapter ini dan seterusnya. Tapi mungkin tidak akan berturut-turut. Tapi dijamin pasti akan lebih banyak._

_Retno uchiharuno : Souta kelas satu SMP. Tiga tahun __d__i bawah Sakura, dan tentunya pasti dia sudah mengerti. Untuk mereka akan pergi kemana, silahkan dilihat ði chapter ini._

**Hallo minna-san! Lama tak update nih. Susah. Ini pun kau update di sela-sela UKK. Waduuuh, tapi semoga menghibur pembaca. Enjoy? Don't like Don't read. RnR.**

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil memegang kening dengan telapak tangannya _'Sasuke dan Gaara-nii!'_ Kata Sakura dalam hati _'Apa yang dipikirkan Ino sih?'_

**Chapter 9 **

**"Go Back"**

Ino tersenyum memikirkan rencana yang akan ia laksanakan. Sai menunjukkan senyum palsu menjengkelkan. Sakura depresi, kemudian _Mr. Perfect_ dan _Mr. Cute_tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dengan kepala masih tertunduk dan berusaha menjalankan kerja otak, Sakura mondar-mandir di depan sekolah tempat ia dan Ino janjian._ 'Uuh,'_ dengus Sakura dalam hati. _'Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Kenapa orang yang paling ingin ku jauhi malah selalu berada __d__i sekitarku seperti layaknya lem aibon?'_ Sakura tambah depresi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke, Ino, Gaara dan Sai. Mereka membawa tas. Tas yang cukup besar. Bisa dibilang tas yang digunakan untuk berpergian ke tempat yang jauh. Setelah melihat benda asing lainnya, Sakura tambah bingung. Kalau Ino memang berniat mengajak Sakura dan ketiga orang lainnya, tapi kenapa diantara mereka cuma Sakura yang tidak membawa tas? Dan kenapa ia merasa kalau cuma ia saja yang tidak tahu mereka akan pergi dan apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

Sudah sekitar 15 menit Sakura dan yang lainnya berdiri tak tujuan di depan sekolah. Ino bingung melihat tingkah laku aneh sahabatnya. Sebenernya Ino merasa tidak enak pada Sakura karena tidak menjelaskan lebih rinci. Tapi ini semua demi kelangsungan rencananya.

Tiba-tiba Ino memecahkan kesunyian. "Yap! Dari pada kita berdiam diri di sini lebih baik kita segera berangkat!" Kata Ino sampai menepuk kedua tangan. Sasuke menghembus napas panjang, Gaara dan Sai hanya tersenyum tipis sedang Sakura tampak sangat.. sangat depresi.

"Akhirnya!" dengus Sasuke. "Kukira kita hanya akan berdiri seperti orang bodoh di sini!" Sasuke mengangkat tasnya yang tergeletak ðd atas _aspal, _kemudian menggandulkannya di bahu.

Ino berdiri mendekati jalan. Ia memanggil taksi. Datanglah satu taksi dari arah berlawanan. Ino mengisyaratkan kedua cowok itu untuk meletakkan tas mereka di bagasi. Setelah semua barang sudah diletakkan dan yakin tidak ada yang ketinggalan, Ino memanggil Sakura untuk cepat naik ke dalam taksi. Sakura, Sai, Sasuke dan Gaara duduk di belakang sedangkan Ino di depan. Sempit, tapi menyenangkan.

Ino menyuruh supir taksi untuk mengantar mereka menuju stasiun. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang unjuk bicara. Yang tadinya Sakura ingin bertanya kemana dan apa mereka akan pergi tidak jadi, karena tidak mau menambah beban kerja otaknya. Sakura cengo di bangku belakang.

Tidak perlu waktu yang cukup lama untuk sampai ke stasiun dari sekolah. Hanya butuh waktu sekitar 20 menit. Saat sampai di stasiun, semuanya turun dari mobil kecuali Sakura. Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang masih duduk membatu di tempatnya. Ia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan tangan Sakura. Tidak ada reaksi. Ino juga memanggil Sakura berkali-kali, tapi orang yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menyaut. Karena kehilangan akal, Ino berbalik dan meminta bantuan laki-laki di belakangnya. "Hei, kalian!" perintah Ino. "Cepat bawa Sakura keluar dari mobil! Lihat dia seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa." dengus Ino.

Sasuke menghela napas, Gaara hanya tersenyum sedangkan Sai pura-pura tidak mendengar. Ino mendengus kesal. Diangkatnya tubuh Sakura yang berat itu kemudian digotong keluar dari taksi. Sesaat tubuh Sakura terasa cukup ringan. Saat ia menoleh, Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, berusaha menggotong Sakura. "Hee.. dia berat juga!" sindirnya.

Ino menepuk-nepuk tangannya. "Kalau Sakura dengar kamu berbicara seperti itu, kujamin kamu akan dibanting!" kata Ino seraya mengingatkan. Setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, Ino menghampiri Sai yang sedari tadi memainkan ponselnya. Sasuke melingkarkan sebelah tangan Sakura ke pundaknya, kemudian mulai berjalan.

~oOOo~

Keringat bercucuran, tenaga terkuras, itulah yang dialami Sasuke karena menopang seorang Sakura Haruno dari pintu masuk stasiun ke tempat tunggu kereta. "Hei! Kau ini lama sekali sih, Sasuke!" teriak Ino dengan nada datar.

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening dan memasang tampang masam. "Kau tahu? Seberapa berat perempuan yang kutopang ini? Rasanya seperti aku membawa satu ton besi, tahu?" keluh Sasuke sambil dengan susah payah menopang tubuh Sakura yang berat itu.

"Sudahlah! Tak perlu mengeluh, kan kau yang memintanya!" balas Ino dengan tersenyum, senyum iblis. Tampaknya Ino mulai senang mengerjai laki-laki _cool _yang satu ini.

_'Kereta jurusan Kyoto.. Jurusan Kyoto__!__'_

Ino berbalik. "Wah! Keretanya sudah datang!" sahutnya mengabaikan sikap Sasuke selanjutnya. "Ayo Sasuke... bawa Tuan Putri memasuki kereta!" perintah Ino layaknya seorang _Bos._

_Di Kereta~ Sakura POV_

Kepalaku sakit...

Sepertinya bukan sakit kepala, melainkan kepalaku yang tak mau berhenti berputar-putar. Saat di taksi aku benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Semoga aku tak merepotkan teman-teman.

Kucoba membuka mataku yang terasa agak berat untuk dibuka. Samar-samar terdengar suara Ino memanggilku. "Sakura!" panggilnya agak berteriak. Reflek kubuka mataku dengan paksa.

"Ah Ino!" Panggilku setelah membuka mataku yang kadang-kadang menutup kembali. "Kita sudah sampai di stasiun?" tanyaku lemas. Ino memandangku aneh. "Ada apa? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" tanyaku spontan. Ino dan lainnya makin memandangku aneh. Ok sekarang aku merasa bodoh. "Jika ada yang aneh bilang saja!" balasku mulai geram.

Ino tertawa lepas dan ketiga cowok lainnya hanya terkekeh kecil. "Sakura.. Sakura.. kita sudah di kereta. Apa kau tadi tidak sadar bahwa kami sudah berusaha untuk memanggilmu saat ditaksi tadi? Kau sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah dengan susah payah membawamu dari pintu stasiun menuju kesini!" balasnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke, diselingi beberapa kekehan kecil.

Aku cengo di tempat, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Dia hanya membalas menatapku dengan tampang mengejek. "Oooh." Kataku ber oh-ria. Aku berusaha untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tapi kuurungkan niatku karena Sasuke sudah menyela.

"Kamu ini makan seberapa banyak sih? Berat sekali tahu? Membawamu seperti membawa satu ton besi. Coba kau rasakan! Punggungku sampai sakit!" keluhnya dengan wajah minta ditonjok. Kutatap dia dengan mata melotot, ia membalas melotot juga.

Aku hanya berguman dalam hati mengatakan _'Sabar! Kau harus sabar Sakura__.__'_ kutahan diriku yang ingin menonjoknya kuat-kuat. Jika melakukan kekerasan di dalam kereta bisa berakibat fatal. Tahan diri. Tapi Sasuke melemparkan lagi wajah mengejek.

Kuelus dadaku berkali-kali, semoga aku tidak lepas kendali. Kududuki bangku dekat pintu. Kujauhi diriku dari _Sang Lalat. _Berharap dia tidak akan membuat masalah lagi denganku. Sudah cukup kejengkelan dan kelelahan otakku untuk hari ini. Akan kuistirahatkan otak ini supaya bisa berguna besok. Sekali-kali aku melirik Ino yang tampaknya menikmati perjalanan ini dengan Sai. _'Enak sekali ya.. __b__isa pergi dengan orang yang disukai!_' keluhku dalam hati.

Kurogoh tas tanganku kemudian mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di kantong tas. Kucari _icon message_. Kutulis pesan, kemudian mencari nama Yamanaka Ino. Setelah ketemu kukirim pesan tersebut berharap Ino membaca dan cepat membalasnya.

~Ino POV~

Benar-benar deh Sakura. Masih siang sudah pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana. Mimpi di siang bolong pula. Kamu ini memang benar-benar species langka ya, Sakura. Setelah kejadian barusan, kuhampiri Sai yang sedang duduk mengamati keluar jendela kereta yang sedang kami naiki. "Sai!" panggilku. Sai hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. Baru saja aku menduduki tempatku, kudengar bunyi dering ponselku. Kurogoh tasku kemudian mengambil ponsel.

Ada pesan masuk. Aku menekan tombol _open _kemudian kubaca isi pesan tersebut. Ternyata dari Sakura. Kenapa tidak berbicara langsung saja sih? Menghabiskan pulsa saja. Saat kubaca, aku merasa kalau Sakura seperti orang yang menderita _anemia. _Dia tuh gampang banget oleng. Aku berpikir, hari ini Sakura benar-benar kacau ya? Setelah kejadian konyol tadi sekarang Sakura mengirim pesan konyol. Isinya...

_To : Yamanaka Ino_

_Ino... __k__epalaku sakit sejak tadi. Bisa dibilang sakit sejak dari taksi tadi. Sebenernya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini langsung, tapi rasanya mulutku tak mau terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara. Sebenernya kita tuh mau kemana sih? Kok yang lain bawa tas dan aku enggak? Katanya mau kasih tahu... __B__u__uu__! Dasar Ino Pig! Tak bisa pegang janji! Awas! Nanti pas udah sampe.. __k__angan pergi kemana-mana.. Kasih tahu semuanya.. __j__angan ada yang disembunyikan._

_Weeee INO PIG!_

_From : Haruno Sakura_

Tawaanku mereda. Dia tuh mau nanya atau mau mengejek orang atau menghina orang sih? Aku berfikir lagi. Kasih tahu tidak ya? Kalau aku memberitahunya kasihan_ orang itu. _Tapi kalau tidak memberitahunya Sakura juga kasihan. Pilihan yang sulit ditentukan.

Aku menatap layar ponselku kemudian menulis pesan..

_To : Haruno Sakura_

_Forehead... __a__ku tak bisa memberitahumu sekarang. Mungkin kau bisa mengetahuinya saat sudah sampai. Tapi.. __s__ebenernya kita cuma akan menginap __d__i vila selama seminggu liburan sekolah saja kok__,__ tak perlu khawatir. Kalau masalah baju ganti kau bisa meminjam punyaku._

_From : Yamanaka Ino_

Aku memencet tombol _send. _Setelah pesan terkirim kumasukkan ponsel ke dalam tas kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah keluar jendela. _'Semoga seminggu ini, tidak ada kejadian apa-apa. Semoga mereka rukun-rukun saja!_' Kataku menenangkan diri sendiri.

Normal POV

'_Kyoto... Kyoto'_

Kereta yang ditumpangi Sakura dan lainnya sudah sampai. Keempatnya keluar dari kereta secara rapi. "Aah.. akhirnya sampai!" sahut Ino sampai me-_relax _tubuhnya. "Kyoto masih sama seperti terakhir aku kemari!" Kata Ino bersemangat.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kamu ke sini?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Ino.

Ino menengok ke arah Sakura kemudian tersenyum. "Saat usiaku 8 tahun!" balasnya. Senyum Ino lama-kelamaan memudar. "Ya sudah, ayo kita harus segera pergi." Sakura memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menghampiri Ino yang tengah mencari taksi. Setelah dapat, Ino dan lainnya - kecuali Sakura - memasukkan barang-barang ke bagasi mobil dan pergi ke _villa._

~oOOo~

"Woaaa..." semua terkagum-kagum, Ino hanya tersenyum. "Besar sekalii!" Semuanya membentuk mulut berbentuk _'O'._

"Tentu saja! Ini milik Pamanku!" Kata Ino memamerkan. "Semua milik pamanku, sangat nyaman dan lumayan besar! Ini yang diberikan pamanku. Pamanku hanya memberikan yang ini." kata Ino sambil berjalan memasuki _vila._

Sakura dan ketiga cowok lainnya mengikuti Ino memasuki _Vila. _"Ini ruang tamu sekaligus ruang televisi," Ino berjalan lebih masuk ke dalam ruangan. "ini ruang makan, dan dapur," Sakura dan cowok lainnya tidak berhenti terkagum-kagum. Ino kembali mengantar lainnya memutari vila, sekaligus lingkungan sekitarnya. Sakura sempat menghilang dan saat dicari ternyata pergi ke toko kecil untuk membeli makanan atau bisa dibilang _snack. _Setelah lelah berkeliling, semuanya kembali ke vila untuk beristirahat.

"Aah.. capek! Seharian jalan!" keluh Sakura sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Tapi kau tampak senang tadi!" protes Ino. "Sampai-sampai kau nyasar dan membuat kami kewalahan." wajah Ino berubah kecut.

"_Gomen_! Tadi aku haus sekal! Dan kebetulan ada toko kecil makanya aku mampir." Sakura cengengesan sambil berbaring.

Saat itu juga Sai dan Gaara memasuki ruangan sambil membawa nampan membawa lima gelas jus jeruk. "Silahkan di minum Sakura, Ino!" Sahut Gaara menawarkan. "Lho? Sasuke kemana?" saat itu juga Sakura beranjak dari sofa dengan kening berkerut kemudian berjalan keluar pintu depan.

"Sakura? Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Ino seraya meminum jus nya.

"Aku.. mau mencari udara segar!" ucap Sakura tegas kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan.

Ði luar, udara malam terasa sangat sejuk. Hampir saja setiap saat Sakura oleng karena terpengaruh oleh sepoi-sepoi angin yang memancingnya untuk tidur lelap di antara rerumputan dan di bawah sinar bulan. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan menikmati indahnya malam, mata Sakura terpaku kepada sesosok orang yang sedang duduk bersender pada batang kayu besar. Sakura berjalan menghampirinya. Saat melihat orang itu, Sakura memandangnya dengan kening berkerut dan berguman,

_'Apa yang dilakukannya ði sini? Mau mati apa tidur __d__i bawah pohon sebesar ini tengah malam? Tau rasa nanti kalau sudah mati!' _hampir saja Sakura hendak menonjoknya sampai bangun dan meringis kesakitan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Mr. Perfect _Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kemudian menyentuh pundak Sasuke, kemudian mengguncang-guncangkannya sambil sekali-kali menampar kecil pipi Sasuke. "Uaah!" Sasuke mulai bangun. Kenapa dia tidak bangun dari tadi saat Sakura menamparnya? Kebal? "Ugh... lho? Ada Sakura toh! Ngapain di sini?" tanyanya lemas karena sehabis bangun. "Napasku sesak! Ayo kita pergi sebelum kehabisan napas karena bertengkar oksigen!" perintahnya seraya berjalan dan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura hanya menurut dan mengikuti Sasuke. Setelah yakin pergi dari bawah pohon, Sasuke melepas genggamannya. Sakura reflek mengambil tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia melihat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan milik Sasuke. "Eh? Ti.. tidak! Hanya... di sini dingin ya?" Sakura melepaskan tangannya dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berjalan kemudian duduk ði pinggir kolam dan mengikutinya.

"Ya.. lumayan!" Balas Sasuke pelan. "Memang dingin! Sini!" Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket. Sakura menoleh dan memasang muka tidak mengerti. "Tenang saja. Kamu bilang tadi dingin kan? Biar kuhangatkan. Aku tahu kamu bakal marah, soalnya kamu memang tidak bisa berbaur dengan laki-laki! Oh ya bukan tidak bisa berbaur tapi kau ini kan... reinkarnasi laki-laki!" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan wajah datar dan polos. Raut muka Sakura yang tadi bersemu merah berubah makin merah karena menahan kesal. Ia mengkerutkan kening. Sasuke menyadari hawa yang mulai tidak enak itu dan segera mengubahnya "Canda! Kamu ini wanita yang cantik! Cantik bagaikan bunga Sakura!" Sasuke tersenyum sambil mengatakannya. Sakura membuang muka berusaha menenangkan diri.

Tibi-tiba dari belakang datang seseorang. "Oh! Teme! Sakura-_chan_! _Ko__n__bawa_!" sapanya. Sakura berbalik. Dia Naruto dan Hinata yang tampaknya sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sana. "Sedang apa? Tidak dingin? Malam ini dingin sekali. Iya kan Hinata?" Kata Naruto sambil menoleh menatap Hinata.

"Iya! Sakura-_ch__an_, apa kau tidak segera kembali? Di sini dingin. Nanti kamu sakit." Hinata mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan dari sakunya. "Ini! Pakai saja. Aku tinggal di sekitar sini juga kok!" katanya sambil menyerahkan sepasang sarung tangan _pink polkadot _itu kepada Sakura.

"_A__..__arigatou__,_Hinata!" Sakura menerima sarung tangan itu kemudian memakainya. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia memakai kaos oblong dan jaket, kemudian celana tiga per empat. "Hei! Apa kau tidak kedinginan? Aku saja yang sudah menggunakan baju sepanjang ini kedinginan! Apa lagi kau.. yang memakai kaos tipis seperti itu!" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

Ia melihat sekilas baju yang ia pakai kemudian menjawab. "Tidak!" jawabnya singkat. Kemudian berjalan menuju villa. "Cepat! Kita harus kembali. Sudah malam!" Sakura mengangkuk kemudian mengikuti Sasuke.

"_Ja nee_! Hinata! Naruto-_kun_!" sapa Sakura sebelum berjalan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah hampir sampai di villa.

~oOOo~

"Sakura!" teriak Ino dengan suara meleking. "Kemana saja kamu? Sudah jam setengah dua belas nih! Apa lagi gak bawa ponsel? Kau tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku? Kamu keluar malam-malam dan tidak balik-balik, aku seperti orang kerasukan mencarimu!" Ino menceramahi Sakura hampir satu jam. Ino mengkawatirkan Sakura sampai sebegitunya karena Sakura sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Maka, jika Sakura melakukan kesalahan, Ino tidak segan-segan memarahinya.

"Ok.. ok.. maaf Ino! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagi pula, aku kan juga bersama Sasuke! Dan aku sudah menceritakannya padamu. Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Naruto dan Hinata! Jadi tidak masalah kan?" Sakura berusaha membela diri. Ino menghela napas, kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur diikuti olehnya mereka tidur dan menyiapkan tenaga untuk besok.

Paginya, Sakura bangun pukul tujung pagi. Ia mengenakan baju _training_. Seperti biasa, Sakura selalu senam dan _jogging_ di pagi hari. "Kamu juga biasa senam pagi?" tanya seseorang dari arah belakang. Sakura menghentikan pemanasannya. Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu mengenakan baju _training_.

"Ya! Karena aku biasa bangun pagi, aku menyempatkan diri untuk berolah raga. Lagi pula, matahari pagi sangat baik untuk tubuh!" Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya, menarik napas, kemudian menghembusnya pelan. "Aku tidak seperti Ino yang malas bangun pagi dan kerjaannya bangun siang. Bahkan ia pernah bangun saat makan siang berlangsung." Sakura bersiap-siap untuk _jogging_. Merekatkan tali sepatunya dan memasang _ear__phone _di telinga agar lebih _relax_ saat berlari.

"Pantas kamu memiliki stamina kuat seperti laki-laki!" Sakura mengabaikan kata-kata Sasuke dan mulai berlari. Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahu dan berjalan mengimbangi Sakura.

~oOOo~

Kira-kira pukul setengah sembilan, Ino bangun dan mendapati ranjang Sakura sudah rapi. _'Tampaknya dia jogging'_ Ino sudah tahu kebiasaan Sakura yang selalu berolah raga setiap paginya. Jadi, ia tidak kaget melihat Sakura sudah tidak ada di kamar.

Ino beranjak dari ranjang, merapikan_ spray_, selimut, dan menata bantal dan guling. Kemudian ia mencuci mukanya dan pergi keluar ruangan untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Ala kadarnya, saat ia sampai di ruang makan, makanan sudah tertata rapi di atas meja. "Ino! Kamu sudah bangun? Ayo cepat! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin lho!" kata Sakura menawarkan Ino.

"Kau tidak _jogging_?" tanya Ino seraya duduk di kursi.

"Tadi sudah!" balas Sakura sambil mengambil piring untuk Ino. "Berbarengan dengan Sasuke!"

Ino menatap Sakura bingung. _'Sejak kapan ia dan Sasuke semakin dekat? Aku tidak memperhatikan?_' pikir Ino. "Sakura! Sejak kapan kamu mulai dekat dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kamu tidak suka dekat-dekat dengannya?" Ino berhati-hati agar nada suaranya tida terdengar seperti nada khawatir atau mencurigai.

Sakura tampak berfikir. "Aku juga tidak tahu!" bukan itu jawaban yang Ino harapkan. "Aku hanya merasa.. kalau aku harus merubah sikap menyebalkanku padanya. Kan tidak enak kalau membencinya setiap waktu!" Sakura mengambil sesendok nasi dan menaruhnya di piring Ino juga miliknya. Ino meng-iyakan. Kemudian mulai makan. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan handuk kecil tergantung di pundaknya. Tampaknya habis mandi. Dibelakangnya, Sai mengekori.

"Ayo makan! Sai-_kun_! Sasuke!" ajak Ino. Ketiganya mengangguk dan duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Setengah jam setelahnya, semua sudah selesai makan, dan makanan dan piring-piring kotor juga sudah dicuci dan diletakkan di tempatnya. Sakura mengajak semuanya untuk menemui Naruto dan Hinata yang tinggal empat rumah dari tempat mereka. Sakura mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana tiga perempat, Ino mengenakan kaos bermotif bunga dan rok selutut, Sasuke mengenakan kaos biru _dongker_ dan celana jins tiga perempat, dan Sai mengenakan kemeja hitam dan celana jins panjang. Tak sampai sepuluh menit berjalan, keempatnya sampai ði villa yang dimaksud.

"Naruto-_kun_! Hinata!" Panggil Sakura dari teras.

_'Tunggu sebentar!'_ terdengar suara Hinata dari dalam. "Ah! Sakura-_cha__n_! _Minna-san_! Ayo masuk!" Hinata mempersilahkan keempatnya masuk. Di dalam terlihat Naruto sedang bermain catur dengan ayahnya.

"_Ohauyo_ Naruto-_kun_! Paman! Maaf mengganggu pagi-pagi!" sapa Sakura ramah.

"_Ohauyo_!" Ino dan lainnya ikut menyapa.

Wajah Naruto berbinar-binar "Oooh! Teme! Sakura-_chan_! Dan... Sai!" Naruto memasang wajah jengkel kepada Sai. Dari dulu ia memang tidak suka pada Sai karena sikap menjengkelkannya. Kushina masuk dari ruang sebelas membawa nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk.

"_Ara_! Ada Sakura dan teman-temannya! Maaf, bibi hanya membuat dua. Ini untuk Naruto dan Minato. Sakura, Ino, Sai, dan Sasuke mau minum apa?" tanya Kushina ramah. Sakura dan Ino saling pandang kemudian menjawab.

"Kami air mineral hangat saja!" balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sama seperti mereka." sahut Sasuke sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Ino.

"Aku jus jeruk!" balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Aku teh hijau!" balas Sai datar.

Kushina tersenyum, "Baiklah! Duduk saja di sana sambil menunggu!" ia menunjuk ke arah sofa dekat TV kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman. Sementara menunggu, Sakura berkeliling villa Naruto. Di sekitar villa itu banyak sekali tanaman. Tidak diragukan kalau Kushina penggemar bunga sama seperti Ino. Ino dan Sasuke menonton Naruto dan Minato yang tengah asyik bermain catur. Kadang kalah Minato meminta Sasuke untuk bermain dengannya. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang menang melawan Minato. Sedangkan Sai, seperti biasa ia melukis. Melukis daerah ruangan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kushina datang membawa empat gelas minuman ði atas nampan. "_Haai_! Minumannya sudah jadi. _Do__uz__o_!" kata Kushina mempersilahkan.

"_Arigatou__,__ ba-san_!" Sahut semua kompak.

"_Oishi_!" Gaara menikmati jus jeruknya.

"Hebat! Ini pertama kalinya aku meminum teh seenak ini!" Kata Sai sambil menghisap tehnya. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat keempatnya menikmati minuman buatannya.

"Oh ya!" Kushina menepok kedua tangannya

"Gimana kalau kalian juga makan siang ði sini? Pasti menyenangkan! Gimana? Kalian mau? Tidak apa-apa kan, Minato?" Kini Kushina berbalik ke arah Minato. Tanpa basa-basi Minato meng-iyakan.

"Tentu saja! Pasti lebih enak jika makan bersama bukan? Bermainlah dulu. Jika sudah waktunya makan siang, Kushina akan memanggil kalian!" Balas Minato sambil membereskan catur.

Sakura dan yang lainnya berbinar-binar mendengar kata-kata mereka. Tanpa ragu, mereka mengangguk tanda setuju kemudian berjalan keluar villa. Sakura dan Ino berlari menuju sebuah danau. Di sana, terlihat ikan-ikan kecil yang berloncatan. Juga terdapat kapal mainan kecil di tengah danau. Di sekitar danau juga terdapat banyak pohon sehingga tempat itu terasa sangat sejuk. "Waaah! Indah sekali!" kagum Sakura. "_Ne! Ne!_ Ino! Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau ada tempat seindah ini?" tanya Sakura sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya.

"Hehe. Rencananya akan kuberi tahu saat terakhir kita berada di sini! Tapi.. karena sudah keburu ketahuan.. bukan jadi _suprise _lagi deh!" Ino terkekeh kecil. "Tapi.. tempat ini memang indah! Apa lagi... Ði sinilah semua kenanganku berkumpul!" Ino tampak sedih. Sakura memiringkan kepala. Tampak setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Ino. Ino segera menghapusnya agar tidak terlihat dan mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya.

"Ino-" Sakura hendak memeluk Ino saat Ino berbicara lagi.

"Yap! Ayo sekarang kita bermain!" Ajak Ino sambil menengokkan kepalanya dan menghadap Sakura. "Gimana kalau... _Hide and Seek_?" Ino menaruh jari telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya.

Sakura menatap Ino bingung. Kemudian tersenyum licik. "Hee! Kau mau bermain petak umpet denganku? Kujamin sampai kau ubanan kau tidak akan menemukanku!" kata Sakura menyombongkan diri. Sejak kecil, Sakura dan Ino sering bermain petak umpet. Setiap kali Sakura berjaga, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menemukan Ino. Sebaliknya, jika Ino berjaga, Ino akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan Sakura. Hal ini disebabkan karena Sakura sangat pandai bersembunyi. Bahkan pernah, Ino tidak bisa menemukan Sakura seharian.

Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil mengingat masa kecil yang manis itu. Keempat cowok dan seorang gadis ði belakang mereka, hanya memandang sambil menunjukkan senyum kecil.

"Ya... jadi, kita jadi bermain?" Naruto berjalan ke arah pohon paling besar di sebelah danau. "Kurasa.. lawanmu bukan cuma Sakura! Masih ada aku dan Sasuke. Kami lumayan dalam hal bersembunyi!" Ino tersenyum puas.

"Kamu juga jangan meremehkanku! Aku sudah bukan seperti dulu. Aku sering kabur dari ibuku dan bersembunyi, dan tidak ketahuan!" kata Ino membanggakan diri. Sakura dan lainnya hanya memandangnya ragu.

Mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkarang kemudian menentukan siapa yang jaga pertama. "_Hom pim pa alaium gambreng_!" ucap mereka serentak. Semua hitam kecuali Ino. Ino memberi tangan yang berwarna putih. Ino mendengus pelan kemudian berjalan ke arah pohon yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi. Ino mulai menghitung. "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5..." Ino tetap menghitung. Sakura dan yang lainnya cepat-cepat mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat. "6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10! Siap? Siap tidak siap aku cari!" Katanya sambil membuka matanya.

Berawal dari tempat terdekat. Ði dekat tempat sampah ditemukannya Naruto bersembunyi ði sana. Saat ditemukan, wajah Naruto berubah cemberut karena ia ditemukan pertama kali menandakan dia yang paling buruk dalam bersembunyi. Ði tempat lainnya, yaitu dibalik pohon yang cukup tinggi ði samping danau, ditemukannya Sai sedang berdiri santai sambil membaca buku. Pas ditemukan ia hanya menghela napas pelan kemudian berjalan ke tempat Naruto. Ino terus mencari, ði sekitar villa Naruto, terdapat Hinata sedang meringkuk ði balkon. Hinata terlonjak kaget saat ditemukan.

Ino tertawa kecil kemudian kembali mencari. Ia kembali ke tempat awal. Ia mendengar suara grasak-grusuk ði balik semak. Ði hampirinya semak-semak itu kemudian menyibakkannya. Hanya ada seekor kelinci memakan makanannya. Ino tertawa geli. Ði belakangnya terdengar seseorang tertawa. Ia membalikkan badan. Sakura sedang berlari dari arah pintu villa. Secepat kilat Ino juga berlari ke arah pohon tadi. Berusaha mendahului Sakura memegang pohon. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya bersamaan menyentuh pohon itu. Napas Ino terengah-engah begitu juga dengan Sakura. Mereka adu mulut.

Siapa yang pertama kali memegang batang pohon tersebut. Mereka menghentikan debatan itu, diam sebentar kemudian tertawa lepas. Setelah tawaannya mereda, Ino teringat kalau masih ada Sasuke yang belum ditemukan. Ino kembali mencari, mewaspadai setiap sekitarnya agar Sasuke tidak lolos dari pandangannya.

Dan bodohnya, Ino tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berlari dari belakangnya dan sedetik kemudian, ia sudah memegang batang pohon dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Ino merengut kesal dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. Saat Ino hendak menutup matanya memulai putaran kedua, Kushina memanggil mereka untuk makan siang karena makanan sudah siap.

"_Itadakimasu_!" sahut semua serempak sambil menyuap satu sendok nasi ke dalam mulut.

"Hm! _Oishi!_" puji Sakura. "Makanan ataupun minuman yang dibuat Kushina _b__a__a-san_ memang yang terbaik!" Sakura menunjukkan ancungan jempolnya. Kushina tertawa geli.

"Masakan Ibuku selalu yang terbaik, iya, kan?" sahut Naruto bangga. Kushina memukul ringan pundak Naruto. Bagi Naruto maupun Minato, seberapa pelan ataupun seberapa kerasnya pukulan Kushina lebih menyakitkan dari siapapun.

Mereka lanjut menyantap santapan masing-masing. Sampai berkali-kali - entah itu Hinata, Sasuke, Sai maupun Gaara - memuji masakan Kushina. Mereka juga makan sambil bercanda tawa. Tapi tidak satu. Ino berdiam diri di tempatnya. Wajahnya murung. Tampaknya ia sedang ada masalah. Kushina yang menyadari hal itu langsung memanggil dan membuyarkan pikirannya. "Ino, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kok tidak dimakan? Tidak enak ya?"

Sontak yang lain menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. _'Tidak enak?' _begitu arti dari tatapan itu.

Ino langsung menggeleng dan membalas dengan suara agak serak seperti sehabis menangis. "Tidak kok! Masakan Kushina _ba__s__-san_ enak sekali. Aku tidak apa-apa." balasnya masih dengan tatapan sedih. Kusahina mengisyaratkan Ino untuk kembali bergabung dengan yang lain.

Saat sudah duduk di meja, ia kembali menyuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Wajahnya sedikit-sedikit berubah. _'Enak!' _katanya dalam hati. Air mata Ino menetes. Semuanya menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melirik ke Ino.

"Ino-" Sakura hendak memegang pundak Ino saat Ino kembali melahap sendok nasi.

"Enak! Sangat enak!" pujinya. Senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum yang sebelumnya. Semua menatapnya heran, menghiraukannya dan kembali makan. Setelah 20 menit, makanan di atas meja habis disantap. Ino, Sakura dan kedua laki-laki lainnya ijin kembali ke vila mereka.

~oOOo~

Sakura menata bantal dan gulingnya di atas kasur, sambil menatap Ino yang menatap menembus keluar jendela. Ia masih terbayang wajah Ino saat makan dengan yang lain. Wajah Ino yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sakura ada niat untuk bertanya tapi, ia tidak berani. Takut menambah rasa sakit Ino.

"Sakura-" kata Ino memecahkan kesunyian. Sakura lantas berjalan dan duduk di samping Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lembut. Ia melihat Ino yang sedang memegang sebuah foto di tangannya.

"Kamu tahu foto ini kan?" tanya Ino memulai pembicaraan. Ia menyondorkan secarik foto ke pangkuan Sakura. Ia melihat foto itu. Ada dua orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil. Yang satu cowok dan satunya cewek. Yang cowok berambut coklat dan memakai baju dilapisi jaket hijau. Yang perempuan berambut pirang dan memakai baju _long dress. _Sekali melihat pun Sakura sudah akan tahu. Yang perempuan adalah Ino sewaktu kecil. Ino merangkul cowok di sebelahnya dan tersenyum. Begitu pula dia.

"Yang laki-laki siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Wajah Ino kembali murung. Sakura menarik kembali foto itu. Tampaknya sesuatu yang tidak inging Ino bicarakan. "Ma.. maaf.. aku-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, Ino sudah menyela "Itu.. kakakku!" Ino menunjukkan senyum kecut ke arah Sakura.

_'Kakak? Aku tidak tahu kalau Ino punya kakak__.__'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati. Ino meraih kembali foto di tangan Sakura.

Ia menatap sebentar foto itu kemudian berkata. "Ini kakakku saat berumur 8 tahun. Saat itu kami sedang berlibur ke Kyoto-kemari. Kakakku yang paling semangat saat hendak pergi kemari. Seperti anak kecil" Ino tertawa hambar. "Tadinya kami hendak berlibur selama seminggu. Tapi berkurang menjadi 3 hari. Mau tahu kenapa?" tanya Ino tanpa menatap Sakura.

Ino menghela napas berat. "Itu karena kecelakaan yang menimpa kakak dan ibuku." Sakura tersentak kaget. "Kakakku yang tidak bisa berenang tercebur ke danau, yang saat itu tidak ada orang i sekitarnya. Kakakku ditemukan mengambang di tepi danau dalam keadaan meninggal." tanpa disadari, Ino kembali menintikkan air mata.

**Sakura POV**

"Kakakku ditemukan dalam keadaan meninggal, ði tepi danau."

Coba dibayangkan kembali. Itu benar-benar trajik.

Aku mendengar cerita Ino selama 10 menit. Mendengar dan membayangkan apa yang dialami Ino dan keluarganya -lebih tepatnya kakaknya dan ibunya- pasti menimbulkan sakit yang sulit untuk disembuhkan. Pantas saja Ino kelihatan murung semenjak sampai kemari. Setelah kematian kakaknya, disusul oleh kematian ibunya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ibunya meninggal sebab Ino tidak mau menceritakannya. "Em.. Ino, lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu ya. Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kamu sedih beritahu saja kami. Kan ada kami. Kami akan membantu semampu kami. Ya kan?"

Perlahan-lahan senyum Ino mengembang. "Ya! Aku tahu itu. Ya sudah ayo kita tidur!" Ajak Ino. Yaaa.. Ini lebih baik.

Keesokan paginya, aku melakukan aktivitasku yang biasanya. Tapi.. hari ini Gaara _ni__i__-san_ dan Sasuke ikut denganku. Aku tidak tahu kalau Gaara _ni__i__-san_ punya kebiasaan_ jogging _pagi-pagi begini. Hm.. ah sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Setelah selesai jogging, kami makan bersama. Hari ini beda. Suasana di meja makan sangat hening layaknya kuburan. Aku ingin memeriahkan tapi... dari dilihat dari wajahnya, rasanya seperti suatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Beda dengan Ino yang duduk di sebelahku. Ia keliatan biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan ia bisa dibilang yang paling berisik. Haha tapi.. lebih baik begini dari melihat Ino yang sedih sendirian tengah malam kemaren.

Siangnya, aku menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di tepi sungai. Sambil kaki kucelupkan ke air, aku memasang _ear__phone_ di telingaku dan mendengar lagu kesukaanku._ The Prayer_. Lagu duet berbahasa inggris dengan artisnya Celline Dion dan Andrea Bocelli penyanyi _soprano _Itali. Setiap mendengar lagu ini aku selalu santai. Tapi tentu saja ada perasaan sedih yang terbesit di dalam.

Samar-samar kudengar suara grasak-grusuk di belakangku. Kutengokan sekilas kepalaku dan kulihat Gaara _ni__i__-san_ berjalan menuju kemari sambil membawa sebuah keranjang. Entah apa itu isinya. "Oh! Sakura!" sapanya ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum. "Sakura! Kebetulan sekali. Ini aku bawakan titipan Ino."

Sebelah alisku terangkat. "Titipan apa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan _ear__phone _membiarkan lagu favoriteku itu terus diputar sampai selesai tanpa kudengarkan.

"Em.. Sandwich dan jus.. Jus sirsak!" balasnya sambil menyondorkan keranjang itu padaku.

Aku menerima keranjang itu kemudian membukanya. Sandwich dan jus sirsak seperti yang dibilangnya ada di sana. "_Arigatou__,_Gaara_ n__i__i-san_!" ia duduk di sebelahku. Aku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan helai-helai rambutku. Pagi ini begitu indah dan damai. Di pinggir danau yang indah, di temani sebuah sandwich dan segelas jus sirsak. Tapi yang paling indah, yaitu keberadaan Gaara _nii-san _di sampingku.

Saat sedang asyik melahap suapan pertama sandwichku, kudengar Gaara _nii-san_ berkata, "Sakura.. mungkin aku tidak berhak mengatakan ini karena sesuatu yang kulakukan padamu, tapi aku merasa harus mengatakannya." aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku kalau membiarkannya terus berbicara. "Tapi.. apakah hubungan kita.. bisa mulai dari awal lagi?" sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti hubungan macam apa yang dimaksudkannya, tapi kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali terbayang.

**TBC**

**Waaah akhirnya chapter 9 selesai juga. Ini pun dibuat saat diselang-seling UKK. Aduuuh lumayan ribet untuk memikirkan untuk chapter ini. Sipsip semoga menghibur semuanya. **

**Tapi ngomong-ngomong nasib Sakura sedang parah juga ya. #ditendang Sakura#. Ahaha ya sudahlah see you at next chapter.**

**Untuk mengapdate jangan terlalu berharap dlm seminggu akan selesai. Author bkn mesin ketik yang bisa mengetik dan selesai dalam waktu sehari****. Ja ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please Be With Me**

**Ahahaha chapter 10 update. Perjuangan terakhir. Chapter ini dibuat dengan merdeka karena dibuat setelah selesai UKKm coba kalian bayangkan betapa senang dan bebasnya selesai UKK. Ok jangan bicarakan itu lagi. Saya malas membicarakannya. Ok chapter ini akan jauh lebih menarik dari pada chapter lain-mungkin. Tapi.. Yang penting para pembaca dan para reader akan senang. Enjoy. **

_"Mungkin aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi aku ingin kita memulai dari awal__.__"_

**Chapter 10**

**"Decision"**

Tubuhku menegang. Semua suasana bahagia itu hilang sekejap hanya karena sederet kalimat yang diucapkan dia. Apakah hal itu akan terjadi lagi atau tidak, hal itu menjadi pertanyaan. Kuharap apa yang kudengar barusan adalah bisikan angin untuk membuatku tampak tegang. Tapi, saat ku tengokkan kepalaku memandang laki-laki yang duduk di sampingku, wajahnya yang serius, membuatku tidak bisa membual lagi dan sudah ditentukan hal itu benar dan nyata. Mulutku tak mau terbuka. Antara menolak atau menerimanya membuatku benar-benar kehilangan akal.

"Sakura?" kudengar ia memanggilku lagi. Tapi kuhiraukan. Kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya. Dari pada disuruh memutuskan, lebih baik aku kabur dan membiarkan ini berlalu. Tapi.. bukan Haruno Sakura namanya jika melarikan diri. Namun, hal ini berbeda. Aku tidak bisa berfikir apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ya ampun, _Kami-sama_, bantulah aku.

"Sakura?" Gaara _nii-san _memanggilku lagi. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Menolaknya? Menerimanya? Kabur? Tidak! Pilihan terakhir tentu bukan pilihan terbaik. Jadi.. apa yang akan kulakukan?

"Sakura!" panggilnya. Kini suaranya agak meninggi. Baiklah, gini saja, bagaimana kalau aku berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu kemudian menolaknya? Ya bener itu lebih baik.

"Ya?" balasku. Kuusahakan agar suaraku tidak terdengar gugup. Tunggu! Aku belum siap. Aduuh bagaimana ini? Siapapun bantulah aku!

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Kamu sakit?" tanyanya. Suaranya mulai melembut. Suara yang sama saat memanggilku dulu. Aku ingin menangis, tapi kutahan air mataku agar tidak keluar.

Aku menjawab dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Aku tidak apa-apa!" aku menggelengkan pelan. "Tenang saja. Aku baik-baik saja." tambahku lagi untuk memastikannya. Tampaknya Gaara tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Aku mulai tidak tenang. Aku harus segera pergi.

"Aah! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Ada yang harus kulakukan!" aku meraih sandalku yang terletak di samping tubuhku. Membawa diri dan pikiranku keluar dari tempat ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Tapi.. sebenarnya, aku masih bingung dengan kata-kata Gaara _ni__i__-san_ tadi. Aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu keluar dari seseorang yang telah mengingkar janji, menghianatiku, bahkan.. mencuri tempat pertama di hatiku. Kini, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa tidak yang lainnya?

Aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan apa yang ada di depanku. Tidak kupedulikan tersandung atau setiap semak-semak yang menggores kedua kakiku. Intinya aku ingin segera pergi dari rasa sakit ini.

Sampai suatu saat aku menabrak seseorang. "Hei! Ada apa denganmu? Kamu menangis?"

Suara itu! Aku kenal sekali. Sial! Kenapa orang yang berhadapan denganku malah dia? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. "Waah! Ahaha lihat wajahmu lecek sekali!" ejeknya. Awas kau! Jika aku tidak sedang kacau sudah kubanting nih orang satu. Kuseka air mata yang jatuh di pipiku. Aku hendak pergi saat tangan kuat menahanku.

"Hei! Kamu mau pergi dengan tampang seperti itu? Cepat ikut aku! Akan kubersihkan kotoran di wajahmu!" kotoran? Ini bekas air mata dasar Sasuke bodoh!

Ia menarik tanganku. Tangannya begitu hangat. Kini aku mengerti, kehangatan yang aku rasakan setiap dekat dengannya. Kehangatan saat di stasiun ternyata berasal dari dia. Awalnya aku berminat untuk menghindarinya karena dia rival bebuyutanku. Menghindarinya layak dia adalah lalat pengganggu. Tapi.. kenapa justru aku mengharapkan kedekatannya?

"Nih! Lap wajahmu dengan lap ini!" perintahnya sambil menyondorkan sehelai sapu tangan padaku. Aku menerimanya canggung. "Sudah! Ambil saja! Hapus wajahmu yang seperti nenek lampir itu. Kau jelek sekali sekarang!" Nenek lampir? Apa dia tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih bagus lagi?

Di balik sapu tangan yang kugunakan ini, aku berusaha untuk melihat tampang laki-laki dihadapanku itu. Tidak terlalu jelas karena mataku masih tergenang air mata. Ia masih mengejekku. Tadi kuniatkan diri untuk bertahan tapi sekarang dia sudah memancing kemarahanku. "Hei!" Bentakku rada serak. "Bisakah kanu diam? Di sini seorang gadis sedang menangis! Apa kau tidak bisa berusaha untuk menenangkannya?" balasku sambil membentaknya. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

Sasuke mengarahkan kepalanya ke segala arah. Apa yang ia lakukan? "Ha? Dimana gadisnya? Sedang menangis? Aku tidak melihat?" dia mengejekku. "Hei Sakura! Kemana gadis yang kau bicarakan?"

CTAK!

Nampaknya aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

"KAU BISA DIAM TIDAK SIH?" teriakku mulai naik darah. Sasuke malah tertawa terbahak-bahak "Hei! Kau dengar aku ti-" sebelum menyelesaikan kata-kataku Sasuke sudah keburu mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"Iya.. iya.. aku dengar kok. Tadi aku hanya mau membuatmu bersemangat lagi. Habis, tadi kamu lecek banget. Kamu jelek sekali tadi!" dia mengejekku lagi. "Tapi kamu lebih cantik saat tersenyum!"

Kenapa dadaku berdegup kencang? Kata-kata tadi terdengar sangat.. sangat aneh namun special?

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke tersenyum kepadaku kemudian berjalan menjauhiku. Sekarang aku merasa kehilangan. Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes memenuhi pelupuk mataku kemudian terjatuh di pipiku. Aku tidak tau air mata apa itu. Apa karna Gaara _n__i__i-san_ atau Sasuke. Kuseka air mata itu kemudian berjalan kembali ke villa.

Sesampainya di villa, kulihat Ino dan Hinata sedang berbincang sambil duduk di kursi balkon. Melihat mereka berdua rasanya ingin sekali menangis di pelukan mereka. Tapi kurasa aku sudah lelah menangis. "Sakura!" panggil Ino sambil melambaikan tangan padaku. Kubalasnya lemas. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Ino begitu melihatku berantakan begini. "Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Ya ampun matamu bengkak begitu. Tadi ngapain?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino! Tenang saja. Aku tadi-" Apa ya? Apa kukatakan aku habis menangis? Tidak, tidak boleh. "Aku.. aku.. tadi habis-" aku tergagap tidak bisa mengatur kalimatku.

"Habis?" tanyanya tidak sabaran. Hinata melangkah mendekatiku. Tangannya yang putih mengelus pipiku lembut kemudian memegang mataku. Tampaknya ia memeriksa mataku yang bengkak ini.

Hinata menghela napas pelan. "Karena siapa?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan wajah khawatir. Wajahnya tampak serius. Apa dia sudah tahu?

Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal. "A.. apa maksudmu?" aku tidak boleh sambil ketahuan.

"Karena siapa kamu menangis?" dia bisa menebaknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. Berusaha mengelak. "Sakura!" panggil Hinata tajam.

Aku tersentak. Tak kusangka Hinata bisa setegas ini. "Baiklah! Baiklah!" kataku berusaha menenangkan rubah kecil satu ini. Aku diam sejenak. Mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menceritakan semua kekesalanku, kegelisahanku dan ketakutanku pada mereka.

~oOOo~

Aku menceritakannya panjang lebar. Kali ini aku sama sekali tidak menangis. Tampaknya air mata ini sudah habis. Ini pertama kalinya aku selemah ini semenjak aku memutuskan untuk memasuki dunia yang lebih kejam. Ino dan Hinata sampai kewalahan dan kadang-kadang tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan karena hampir setiap kata yang kuucapkan tertelan oleh isakan tanpa air mata. "Aku benci diriku yang selemah ini! Aku tidak.. aku tidak mau-" Ino menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan mulutku. Mengisyaratkanku untuk berhenti berbicara.

Ia menyondorkan sehelai sapu tangan ke hidungku. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Kami tidak akan bisa mendengar dan meringkas ceritamu kalau kamu berbicara tidak jelas seperti itu!" aku meraihnya kemudian mengeluarkan semua ingusku kemudian kembali bercerita.

Kutarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Butiran air mata dari kelopak mataku sudah mulai berhenti. Kupasang wajah tegar di wajahku tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku terlalu lemah untuk menerima semua kenyataan menyakitkan itu. "Apakah kamu akan menceritakannya pada kami untuk lebih jelas lagi?" tanya Ino sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari tanganku.

Aku mengangguk. "Tadi pagi, saat aku sedang duduk memandangi danau, dari belakang Gaara _ni__i__-san_ menyapaku sambil membawa sebasket _sandwich_ dan segelas jus sirsak. Katanya sih dari kau Ino!" kataku melanjutkan ceritanya. Ino menatapku bingung.

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhnya untuk membawa makanan itu padamu, Sakura!" Ino memasang wajah bingung. "Memang sih, tadi pagi aku membuat _sandwich_ dan jus sirsak dengan bantuan Hinata! Tapi aku hanya memberikannya pada Sasuke, Sai dan Gaara karena mereka hendak latihan judo!" kini aku benar-benar bingung. Kata Gaara _ni__i__-san_ ia membawa titipan makanan itu dari Ino. Lantas aku menerimanya namun kutinggalkan. Sudahlah abaikan saja.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Hinata dengan suara biasanya, gugup. Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak berani menceritakan kelanjutannya. Bagian terakhir tak perlu dijelaskan. "Kamu bertemu dengan seseorang lagi?" tanya Hinata lagi seakan membaca pikiranku.

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, menatap telapak tanganku yang gemetar. "Ti.. tidak." jawabku singkat, tegas namun dengan nada gemetar.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku." tegas Ino. Ia tahu segalanya. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Ino. Ia akan mengetahuinya dalam waktu dekat. Baik kuberitahu dia ataupun tidak. "Siapa yang memberimu sapu tangan ini?" tanya Ino sambil menunjukkan sehelai sapu tangan.

Sapu tangan itu. Itu milik Sasuke. Aku meraih sapu tangan itu. Menatapnya kemudian kembali meletakkannya di meja. "Itu milik.." kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya? "Milik.. Sa.. Sasu.. ke." kenapa setiap kali membicarakannya selalu membuat dadaku sakit bahkan sampai sulit mengatakannya?

"Sudah kuduga! Dari tampangmu sepertinya kau.. sedang ada masalah Sakura." balas Ino sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa. Hinata ikut mengangguk. "Aku ingin bertanya, tapi kamu jangan marah ataupun menyela, setuju?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Oke! Dari yang selama ini kuamati, kamu itu jatuh cinta pada Gaara ya? Atau kamu justru, suka pada.. Sasuke?" saat aku masih tetap memendamkan wajahku, aku tersentak kaget begitu Ino berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana Ino dapat berfikir kalau aku suka pada Sasuke?

"Tidak! Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Aku menyukai Sasuke? Jangan bercanda!" aku membentak Ino. Amarahku tak dapat terkendalikan lagi. Ino hendak menghentikanku tapi kutepis, kemudian berlari menuju kamar.

**End Sakura's POV**

Sakura memendamkan wajahnya di atas bantal. Sudah 10 menit berlalu sejak amarahnya yang tak terkendali. Ia tidak habis pikir memikirkan dirinya menyukai Sasuke. Ia memang merasa nyaman bersama Sasuke, itu pun baru ia sadari setelah sekian lama. Tapi, untuk menyukainya.. merupakan hal yang mustahil.

Ia membentengi hatinya untuk membuka pintu hati untuk orang lain. Sudah cukup ia merasakan cinta. Cinta itu begitu rumit, terlalu menyakitkan. Ia bukannya benci cinta namun menolaknya untuk memasuki kehidupannya. Setelah apa yang ia alaminya dulu, ia tidak berani untuk mengalaminya lagi.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Sakura, tanpa mengharapkan jawaban dari dalam, Ino langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa segelas air putih dan handuk basah.

"Sakura, ini aku bawakan air mineral dan handuk basah. Ayo, basuh wajahmu." namun Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon. Tampaknya masih marah. Ino menghela napas pendek. "Sakura, jika kata-kataku yang membuatmu marah, maafkan aku. Tadi aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa kejadian yang memungkinkan bagiku untuk menolongmu. Tapi tampaknya kamu tidak memberiku kesempatan." Sakura beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa kamu bisa berfikir seperti itu. Aku.. menyukai Sasuke? Huh, jangan bercanda!" kata Sakura dengan nada pelan namun tegas.

"Tapi, apa yang kamu katakan tadi juga ada benarnya. Aku memang menyukai Gaara _n__i__i-san_. Tapi, itu terjadi saat aku TK dan aku sudah berniat untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Aku juga menyimpulkan kalau itu hanya cinta kanak-kanak!" kata Sakura dengan wajah muram.

Tanpa menghiraukan air wajah Ino yang berubah kaget, Sakura kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dulu, saat aku masih TK, aku memiliki banyak teman. Mereka semua sangat menyukaiku, begitu pula denganku. Tapi, tanpa sebab apapun, mereka mulai menjauhiku. Kemudian suatu hari, saat aku sedang bermain sepeda sendirian, aku terjatuh karena menabrak batu kecil." lanjut Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak menangis karena aku orang yang cukup keras kepala. Kakiku keseleo dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah. Maka dari itu, aku duduk di taman itu sampai sore. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku duduk di sana tapi.." Sakura menarik napas panjang.

"Suatu saat seorang laki-laki mendatangiku..."

_Flash Back-Sakura POV_

_Aku duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang makin lama __waktu berlalu, __makin gelap. Aku takut, tapi aku tidak __bisa__ memaksa tubuhku untuk bergerak. Sepedaku ter__baring__ sejauh 3 meter di depanku. Kakiku __keseleo dan __terasa nyeri._

_Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali suara jangkrik yang memenuhi seluruh taman. Lampu-lampu taman sudah mulai menyala. Tapi aku masih diam di tempat awal._ _Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melihat seseorang berjalan dari pintu taman menuju ke arahku. Mula-mula, ia memeriksa sepedaku yang tergeletak kemudian menghampiriku._

_"Ka__m__u tidak apa-apa?" __t__anyanya sambil berjongkok di depanku. _

_Aku masih diam di tempat. Tidak menyambut atau membalas sapaannya dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Ia mengulangi kata-katanya lagi__.__ "Ka__m__u baik-baik saja? Ada yang terluka?" __s__uaranya terdengar sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. _

_Meski belum yakin, a__ku membalasnya__.__ "Ya! Tapi, kakiku keseleo dan aku tidak bisa berjalan__.__" __b__alasku dengan suara pelan._

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kuantar ke rumahmu!" __a__jaknya._

_Mulanya aku ragu-ragu menerimanya. Dari raut wajahnya, tampaknya ia orang yang baik.__ Tapi aku selalu diperingati untuk tidak berbicara dan menerima bantuan dari orang yang tidak dikenal. Mungkin karena saat itu aku sudah lelah dan takut sendirian di taman, t__anpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menerima ajakannya karena sudah tidak tahan berada di taman ini lagi. Ia membawaku pulang. Ia menggendongku sambil menuntun sepedaku. Selama perjalanan, ia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun._

_Malamnya, aku sangat kepikiran tentang pemuda itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah pekat. Tubuhnya tegap dan ada sebuah simbol pada keningnya. Ia pemuda yang cukup ramah. Aku sampai senyam-senyum sendiri di kamar. _

_Keesokan harinya, aku pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Di perjalanan, aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Itu semua merupakan keberuntungan. Aku berlari kecil menghampirinya__.__ "Hai!" __s__apaku sambil menepuk punggungnya pelan. _

_Ia menoleh__.__ "Eh? Ooh__,__ ka__m__u yang kemaren. Gimana kakimu? Sudah sembuh?" __t__anyanya ramah. Senyumnya sangat memikat. Sungguh indah._

_Aku melirik sekilas kakiku__.__ "Yaa.. __s__udah lumayan lah. Oh ya, aku belum berterima kasih karena telah membantuku kemaren. __Arigatou__!" __b__alasku sambil tersenyum._

_Ia membalas senyumku__.__ "Tidak perlu terima kasih. Aku sangat senang bisa menolongmu__.__" _

_Pagi itu, kami berdua berjalan bersama. Ia mengikutiku sampai ke sekolahku kemudian pergi. Aku menatapnya sampai sosoknya hilang di antara tikungan jalan._

_Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya di jalan yang sama. Ia memberitahuku bahwa namanya Sabaku Gaara. Ia murid SD di sekolah dekat dengan TK ku. Kami juga semakin sering bermain bersama dan lama kelamaan semakin dekat. Dan rasa sukaku padanya mulai tumbuh. Tak terasa bawa aku sudah berteman dengannya selama hampir setenga__h__ tahun._

_Suatu saat, kami membuat suatu janji. Bahwa kalau kami akan selalu bersama dan untuk sekarang ini, kami tidak perlu menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Aku sangat senang dan kupikir hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi dan membuatku akan terus bersamanya. Hal itu memang buruk karena itu berarti aku memonopoli dirinya. Tapi __itu yang terbaik untukku dan untuknya__._

_Semua mimpi dan kebahagiaan itu musnah saat ia memperkenalkan seorang gadis padaku yang ia akui sebagai pacarnya. Aku kecewa, sangat kecewa. Ia mengingkarinya. Bahkan ia berkata kami hanya bisa menjadi sahabat dan jika aku tidak menerimanya lebih baik kami berpisah._

_Ini pertama kalinya aku dilakukan seperti ini. Sungguh menyakitkan. Saat aku hendak masuk SD, aku dengar dari senpai-senpai yang lain kalau Gaara senpai pindah. __Yang k__upikir saat itu__,__ 'Baguslah ia pindah. Berarti aku tidak perlu berjumpa lagi dengannya!'_

_Tapi, semua kelegaan itu berubah menjadi penyesalan yang amat mendalam. Aku bahkan sampai berniat untuk tidak berurusan dengan laki-laki karena trauma itu. Namun, saat hendak mencapai kelas 5 SD aku mulai berfikir bahwa rasa suka yang kurasakan padanya hanya sekedar rasa __pen__enang karena selama ini aku kesepian._

_End Flash Back-End Sakura POV_

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Menghentikan ceritanya. Ino tidak berkata apa-apa. "Meskipun perasaanku begitu dangkal, aku.. takut untuk disakiti lagi. Maka dari itu, aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Aku takut ditinggal." lanjut Sakura. Ia memeluk lututnya sambil memendamkan wajahnya di atasnya.

Ino menghembus napasnya sambil tersenyum. "Kau tau Sakura?" Sakura menoleh. "Kamu tidak perlu takut. Cinta itu datang dan pergi. Kamu tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta itu datang kapan akan pergi. Sekali cinta mendatangimu, kamu tidak bisa kabur. Kabur, hanya akan membuatmu tampak seperti pecundang. Ayolah, kemana Haruno Sakura yang berani bahkan kuat melawan laki-laki?" wajah Sakura berubah cerah sesaat.

Ia tersenyum. "Tapi fisik dan rohani berbeda Ino. Aku memang kuat melawan laki-laki dengan fisik. Tapi aku tidak berani melawan mereka dengan hati." Sakura menatap keluar lewat jendela. Masih tetap memendamkan wajanya di atas lutut.

"Sakura.. kamu harus kuat. Jangan kejadian masa lalumu kamu lampiaskan pada masa ini. Buang jauh-jauh kenangan menyakitkan itu dan jalani kehidupanmu yang baru. Jangan biarkan kenangan masa lalu membuatmu putus asa." Ino membelai rambut Sakura lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tegar. Ia berdiri membuang semua keraguan. "Kamu benar Ino. Aku akan terus terang pada Gaara _ni__i__-san_ akan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Dukung aku Ino!"

Ino tersenyum melihatnya. "Baiklah. Ini baru Sakura yang kukenal. Sana, katakan apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan. Aku akan selalu membantumu." balas Ino. Sakura berlari keluar kamar, kemudian pergi menuju danau tempat pertama ia datangi tadi.

Sesampainya di depan danau, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia memutari danau itu. Tapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Sakura berjalan menuju taman yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sana. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil memakan _sandwich__._ _'Ah. Di sana!' _kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Gaara _ni__i__-san_!" panggil Sakura. Lelaki itu menoleh. Sisa _sandwich_ masih berada di mulutnya.

**Gaara POV**

Sepertinya dia memang membenciku. Dari tingkah lakunya, sepertinya ia masih belum bisa memaafkan tindakanku waktu itu. Waduh, susah juga nih.

Aku masih terdiam di tempatku. Membuka keranjang makanan yang masih tergeletak di sebelahku dan memakan _sandwich _buatan Ino. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 siang dan aku masih tidak beranjak dari tempatku.

Karena hari sudah mulai siang dan matahari berada di atas kepala, aku memutuskan untuk pindah tempat. Sambil memakan _sandwich_, aku mencari tempat untuk menikmati makananku. Tidak jauh dari danau, ada sebuah bangku pendek di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar.

Ku duduki bangku itu kemudian melanjutkan melahap _sandwich_. Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar ada seseorang memanggil namaku. Saat kutolehkan kepalaku ternyata dia Sakura "Gaara _ni__i__-san_!" panggilnya.

"Ah Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku padanya. Aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sampingku. Ia menurutinya.

"Aku.. ada yang ingin aku beritahu pada Gaara _ni__i__-san__._" katanya. Aku mengangkat kedua alisku. Sebuah _sandwich _masih bertengger di mulutku. "Tentang, kata-kata _ni__i__-san_ tadi pagi," katanya lesu. Aku menghembus napas pelan kemudian berpaling melihat lurus ke depan. Melihat kosong setiap objek yang terlihat oleh mataku.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lupakan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi pagi." kutepuk pelan puncak kepalanya. Ia terlihat kaget, kemudian mendongak menatapku. Wajahnya begitu polos.

Ia menggeleng. "Ada yang harus kukatakan pada _n__i__i-san_ dan ini berhubungan dengan kata-kata _ni__i__-san_ itu!" katanya bersikeras. Heh, memang khasnya. Sangat keras kepala.

Aku membalasnya. "Apa itu?" tanyakuku dengan sabar. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Agak miring ke arahku.

"Tolong _n__i__i-san_ dengar baik-baik dan jangan menyela!" aku mengangguk. Ia menarik napas dalam. Ia terlihat gugup.

"Sejujurnya, aku sangat ingin memperbaiki hubungan di antara kita tapi, mengenang kejadian waktu itu, akan sulit bagiku untuk memutuskan. Aku masih marah dan kecewa karena perlakuan _n__i__i-san_ waktu itu. Aku tidak tau mana yang benar antara aku memaafkan _ni__i__-san_ atau tidak!" ia menyingkap helaian rambut yang jatuh ke pipinya ke belakang telinga.

"Tapi, sekarang aku ingin mendengar dari _n__i__i-san_ secara langsung, mengapa _ni__i__-san _melakukan hal itu? Mengingkari janji yang kamu-kita buat!" lanjutnya lagi sambil menatapku lurus. Di matanya sama sekali tidak ada keraguan.

Aku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku kemudian tertawa berat. "Alasan ya?" ia masih menatapku serius. "Alasannya karena... aku menyayangi Sakura!" aku memegangi keningku dengan telapak tangan berusaha untuk tidak menarik lagi ucapanku.

Aku melihatnya kaget. Kurasa ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. "Apa.. maksudmu?" ucapnya terbata. Aku mengangguk. "_Ni__i__-san_ bercanda kan? Padahal... waktu itu.. _N__i__i-san_ sudah memiliki pacar!" wajahnya tampak kaget sekaligus sedih. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa klo dia sudah begini.

Aku membelai rambutnya kemudian tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sangat sayang pada Sakura. Tentang pacar itu, dia sebenarnya saudaraku. Namanya Temari. Aku sengaja berbohong padamu supaya aku bisa menjaga jarak antara kita." ia kembali menatapku heran.

"Menjaga jarak? Tapi kenapa?" tanyanya mulai penasaran dan terbawa emosi.

"Karena aku tau, bahwa aku tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura. Aku tau perasaanmu padaku dan berniat untuk membuatmu bahagia. Namun, aku tahu aku bukan lelaki yang tepat untuk bersama Sakura. Jadi aku berniat meninggalkanmu." kataku menjelaskan. Wajahnya tampak marah.

"Kenapa? Padahal saat itu aku berfikir hanya dengan bersama _n__i__i-san_ semuanya menjadi sangat menyenangkan! Aku sampai tidak sanggup memikirkan apa yang hendak kulakukan saat _n__i__i-san_ tidak ada bersamaku." lanjut Sakura dengan wajah lesu.

Aku kembali membelai rambutnya sambil tertawa. "Tapi buktinya kanu bisa menjalani hidupmu sampai sekarangkan? Αda Ino yang menemanimu dan berbagai temanmu yang lain." Sakura mengambil sehelai daun kemudian merobek-robekinya.

"Lagi pula," lanjutku "Bukankah ada laki-laki itu?" kataku mulai menggodanya.

Ia menjatuhkan semua sobekan daun-daun itu kemudian menatapku tajam. "Laki-laki mana maksud _n__i__i-san_?" katanya galak. Wow.. sejak kapan Sakura jadi menakutkan?

"Tentu saja laki-laki dengan rambut biru _dongker_ itulah. Siapa lagi? Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Siapa namanya?" kataku sambil menyenggol Sakura. Wajahnya merah padam.

Ia memukul pundakku main-main. "Iiih, apaan sih _n__i__i-san_? Dia hanya temanku! Bukan pacarku!" katanya sambil tetap memukuli pundakku.

"Hei.. siapa yang bilang dia pacarmu? Kan aku tanya apa hubunganmu dengannya. Apa.. jangan-jangan kau mengharapkan jadi pacarnya?" wajahnya makin merah. Lucunya. Seru juga nih ngegoda dia.

Kini ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya memperhatikan daun-daun yang berjatuhan dari atas pohon.

Kami masih tetap berbincang. Ya, begini saja sudah cukup. Melihat senyumannya sudah cukup, tidak lebih. Dari pada melihat wajahnya yang lesu seperti waktu itu, lebih baik seperti ini. Tapi, meskipun aku masih meliat sedikit kesedian di matanya. Namun wajahnya sudah bisa tersenyum seimut ini. Ini saja sudah cukup.

Sakura menoleh padaku. "_Ni__i__-san__._" panggilnya. Aku menoleh. "_Aishiteru yo!_" katanya. Aku hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Aku tau itu!" balasku dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

**End Gaara POV**

~oOOo~

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju _villa_. Kepalanya penuh pikiran yang memusingkan otaknya. Ia berusaha untuk mencerna kata-kata yang ia dengar sewaktu di taman tadi. '_Aishiteru yo ni-san!__'_ kata-kata itu adalah hal yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Tapi, sekarang ia malah mendengar perempuan itu mengatakannya pada lelaki lain.

Ia berjalan menaiki anak tangga di teras villa. Terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. "Sasuke! Kemana saja kau?" tanya orang itu yang tak lain adalah Ino sahabat Sakura.

Sasuke hanya mendongak menatap Ino sekilas kemudian berjalan melewatinya. "Hei! Uchiha Sasuke! Aku sedang berbicara padamu!" katanya lagi. Kini suaranya meninggi.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa berbalik, ia menjawab. "Hanya sekedar jalan-jalan!" balasnya singkat. Ia malas berbicara pada orang lain saat ini. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang empuk.

_'Kurasa lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar. Meski aku tidak lelah__.__'_ katanya pada diri sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya kemudian mengistirahatkan diri.

~oOOo~

Ia tidak tau berapa lama ia tidur. Pokoknya saat ia bangun, suasana cukup ramai di ruang depan. Ia memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur dan melihat keadaan. Sesampainya di ruang depan, dilihat Ino sedang berdiri di beranda. "Ada apa Ino? Kok berisik sekali tadi?"

Ino menengok. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Hanya tadi, Sakura dan aku menjerit!" katanya di sela tawa.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. Ino yang menyadari kebingungan Sasuke langsung melanjutkan. "Sakura bercerita kalau hubungannya dengan Gaara membaik. Bahkan dia sudah mengutarakan isi hatinya." lanjut Ino.

Dada Sasuke rasanya seperti tercekat. Ia tau itu. Tapi jika mendengarnya kembali rasanya sakit sekali. "Jangan khawatir. Gaara menolaknya dan Sakura memakluminya." balas Ino lagi.

Kini Sasuke bingung. "Memakluminya?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Ino mengangguk.

"Iya.. Sakura hanya memberitahu perasaannya pada Gaara. Ia tidak mengharapkan balasan. Ia tidak memberi tau alasannya. Jadi aku juga kurang mengerti. Tapi... dengan begini kamu harus cepat bertindak!" kata Ino sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Kamu harus membuat keputusan. Antara ditinggalakan atau mengejar!" Kata Ino sekilas kemudian masuk ke dalam _villa_.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Keputusan ya? Ditinggal atau... mengejar?"

**TBC**

**Yeaaah Chapter 10 update juga. Ya ampuun butuh waktu 2 bln kali nih chapter selesai. Butuh kerja keras. Tapi, cerita panjang ini akhirnya selesai juga. Itu yang harus disyukuri. Terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini.**

**Dukung terus yaaaa :)**

**See on next chapter**


	11. Chapter 11

Please Be With Me

Nyufu.. Chapter 11 kembali update. Maaf jika masa publish lama. Miwa sangat mengharap pada chapter ini akan lebih menghibur.

Maka, tidak perlu banyak omong sayanya, Enjoy everyone.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Mind to RnR?

Chapter 11

True Feelings

_'Antara mengejar atau ditinggalkan, apa yang akan kau lakukan?_'

Cahaya rembulan bersinar terang menyinari taman yang gelap tanpa cahaya itu. Yang begitu kecil, yang begitu indah, nyaman, tenang. Banyak sekali tanaman disekitarnya, dengan daun yang rontok tertiup oleh angin-angin yang bertiup. Bangku taman itu amat sangat kosong, tak ada seorangpun disana...

.

.

.

Sunyi..

.

.

.

Malam yang begitu dingin itu sangat mencengkram suasana tenang disana. Banyak tanaman yang sedikit layu karena jarang dirawat. Dedaunan berserakan, tak ada yang datang. Sedikit demi sedikit bulan itu mulai tertutupi awan hitam malam hari. Taburan bintang menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tiba-tiba mendung, bertambah gelap, dan datanglah seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan sendirian di tengah gelapnya malam.

Pemuda itu terus menelusuri taman tanpa tujuan. _'Mengejar atau ditinggalkan. Mengejar atau ditinggalkan.. __m__engejar..' _hanya ada kata itu yang ada di pikiran lelaki itu.

Sudah kira-kira 1 jam ia berputar-putar di taman tanpa mengetahui apa yang hendak dilakukan. Setelah dikerumuni kesunyian, ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian meraih ponsel dan mengangkatnya. "Hm?" jawabnya setelah ponselnya ditaruh di telinga.

["Begitukah caramu menyambut seseorang yang menghubungimu?] tanya seseorang dari seberang dengan suara datar. Ia tahu suara siapa ini. _Senpai tak berguna_. Pikir lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menjauhkan sementara ponselnya dari telinganya kemudian menempelkannya lagi di telinga. "Untuk apa kau menghubungiku dan dari mana kau dapat nomer ponselku?" tanya lelaki itu ketus.

Terdengar pemuda di seberang tertawa kecil. ["Dari Ino. Memangnya tidak boleh?"]

Ia mendengus kesal dan tidak menjawab [" Ok ok! Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lagi pula, Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Singkat saja!"]

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening tidak menjawab ["Ini tentang Sakura!"] Sasuke sempat membeku di tempat sementara. Ia mengatur emosinya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gelisah.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju pinggir danau.

["Sakura.."]

.

.

.

"Hatcin!"

"_Doushita_, Sakura? Kamu flu!" tanya Ino bingung melihat temannya itu tiba-tiba bersih.

Sakura dan Ino sedang berada di cafe dekat rumah Sakura. Sudah berlalu 2 hari sejak terakhir mereka berada di villa Ino. Siang itu keduanya mengambil kesempatan untuk duduk-duduk dan membicarakan sesuatu. Namun, yang terjadi, keduanya malah sibuk dengan kesibukan sendiri. Sakura membuka majalah, dengan bolpoint di tangan, ia hanya memperhatikan halaman yang sama. Sudah 1 jam lamanya mereka di sana. Namun kerjaannya hanya duduk diam tanpa bicara apa-apa.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku merasa.. seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Ada yang merambat di punggungku. Ino! Apa ada orang yang dendam padaku sampai ingin membunuhku?" tanya Sakura histeris sambil memegang kedua pundak Ino.

Ino _hopeless_ menghadapi temannya yang satu ini. "Tidak ada yang mengincarmu! Sudahlah cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini kita akan melihat pakaian yang cocok denganmu!" kata Ino tegas.

Sakura tersedak. "Pakaian? Jangan katakan kamu akan membelikanku pakaian itu. Kamu tau aku tidak suka yang begituan! Kenapa membawaku ke tempat seperti itu?" Sakura bener-bener anti jika pergi ke tempat berbau feminin seperti itu.

Ino memukul dahi Sakura pelan dengan telunjuknya. "Aku harus mencarikanmu gaun! Kau tau?" jawab Ino malas.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura berdiri dari bangku menatap tajam lawan bicara yang duduk di depannya.

Ino menyenderkan punggunya pada kursi. "Pokoknya nurut aja! Jangan banyak bantah!" kata Ino tegas. Ino tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang sedang cemberut. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu yang mungkin ampuh untuk membujuk temannya yang satu ini.

Ia meraih tas tangannya kemudian merogohnya dan mengeluarkan dompet. Dari selipan dompet itu, ia mengeluarkan selembar foto. Ino menyerahkan foto itu pada Sakura. Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya berusaha melihat foto itu. Foto itu berukura kira-kir cm. Sudah agak lama, namun masih terlihat rapi.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Itu foto dirinya sewaktu kecil. Kira-kira saat umurnya 5 tahun. Di foto itu, waktu itu sedang ada sebuah pesta. Klo tidak salah ulang tahunnya Ino yang ke 6. Sakura diundang datang. Ia sangat bersemangat menghadiri acara itu. Maka, ia meminta ibunya membelikan gaun yang sangat bagus untuk datang ke acara ulang tahun Ino.

Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa Ino menyimpan foto solo dirinya. "Da.. dari mana kau dapat foto itu?" foto itu di foto saat Sakura sedang berbicara pada temannya. Meski Sakura tidak fokus pada kamera, sudut pandangnya pas sekali. Tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia difoto diam-diam.

Ino tertawa geli. "Bibi yang memberikannya padaku. Saat bibi tau aku akan membawamu ke sebuah pesta, ia memberikan foto itu padaku. Katanya _'tolong dandani Sakura secantik dia di foto itu!'_ kata ibumu. Bibi benar-benar bersemangat saat tahu kamu akan memakai gaun setelah sekian lama." lanjut Ino sambil mengaduk kopinya dan tertawa geli.

Sakura hanya cemberut mendengar penjelasan Ino. "Aku tidak mau mengenakan gaun. Kain melambai-lambai seperti itu menghalangiku untuk bergerak! Tidak leluasa untuk melakukan aktivitas!" ia membalik halaman majalah yang ia baca. Ino hanya tertawa dan kembali menyesap kopinya. Ia membiarkan foto itu berada di atas meja sehingga Sakura bisa melihatnya.

Kembali dengan majalahnya, sekali-sekali Sakura melirik ke arah foto yang ditunjukkan Ino tadi. Ia mengakui, dirinya yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang dulu. Dulu dia begitu feminin, sangat menyukai gaun-gaun dan berharap akan mengenakan gaun putih bersih di depan altar bersama orang yang dicintainya. Ia merasa bahwa pakaian seperti itu sangat indah. Maka setiap ada pesta pasti ia akan mengenakan gaun.

Tapi tidak sekarang. Sekarang ia ogah-ogahan mengenakan pakaian seperti itu. Bahkan untuk sekedar pergi ke tokonya saja ia sudah malas. Ia lebih senang mengenakan celana jins dan kaus. Apa saja yang penting tidak menghalanginya bergerak leluasa.

"Sakura, kamu ini perempuan. Apa lagi wajahmu itu imut dan tubuhmu pas sekali atau bisa dibilang bagus. Kamu akan sangat cocok mengenakan pakaian seperti pada foto itu!" komentar Ino lagi sambil memperhatikan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai sekitar tubuhnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh hanya mengenakan celana dan kemeja?" Sakura memohon. Kalau ia boleh mengenakan celana dan kemeja saja ia akan ikut. Bahkan jika ia boleh menolak untuk datang ke pesta itu pun ia tidak segan-segan untuk memintanya.

Ino menggeleng tegas. "Tidak! Kamu harus mengenakan gaun! Tidak baik jika kamu mengenakan celana jins dan kaus, Sakura!" protes Ino kesal menggadapi temannya itu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Merasa bosan dan terbebani. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ikut?" Ino menahan diri untuk tidak mencekik sahabatnya itu. Memang jika harus membawa seorang Sakura ke sebuah pesta akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Kalau perlu apa, lebih baik jika diseret aja pikir Ino dalam hati.

"Kalau kamu menolak, aku akan menerormu setiap hari sampai hidupmu tidak tenang. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi!" Ino membereskan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia berjalan menuju kasir kemudian membayar minumannya dan Sakura. Sakura mengikuti di belakang dengan napas berat.

.

.

.

"Kamu benar akan pergi ke pesta itu?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke di halaman sekolah. Siang itu, keempatnya -Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji- menyempatkan diri untuk bermain basket di lapangan sekolah.

Sasuke memantulkan bola basket ke tanah. "Kurasa begitu. Tapi tidak yakin juga. Kalaupun datang mungkin akan terlambat. Yang pasti aku ada di lokasi sebelum acara di mulai. Mungkin sekedar menyendiri memikirkan sesuatu."

"Apa kita juga perlu datang?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku kecilnya. Shikamaru tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya berdiri bersender di pohon dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada.

Kiba mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita memang harus datang. Ngomong-ngomong gadis itu akan datang?" tanyanya sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Gadis itu? Maksudmu Sakura?" Kiba mengangguk. "Tidak tau!" jawabnya cepat.

Kiba agak bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke selama 2 hari terakhir. Ia lebih banyak mengangguk dan kadang-kadang kalau ditanya hanya menjawab seadanya. Seperti tidak niat menjawab.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu repot. Yang penting lebih baik kita datang atau pak tua akan memarahi kita!" saran Neji bijak.

Keduanya menggeleng tidak percaya. "Kau ini patuh sekali. Dasar anak rajin. Ya sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali bermain. Shikamaru! Kau ikut?" orang yang dimaksudkan mengangkat kepalanya kemudian mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka kemudian keempatnya kembali bermain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ponsel Sasuke berdering. Ia berhenti bermain, melempar bola kepada Kiba dan mengangkat telponnya. "Hm?" balasnya.

["Sasuke! Bisa jawab lebih baik? Kamu menjawab seperti mayat.."] Sasuke diam tak berniat menjawab. Menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang tenaga. ["Sudahlah! Lupakan saja. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Bisa bertemu?"] tanya suara dari seberang.

Sasuke berjalan menjauh dari lapangan. "Aku sibuk!" ia membalasnya dengan nada datar. Tanpa perlu bertanya ia sudah tau siapa yang meneleponnya. Dari nada bicara dan cara bicaranya yang seperti kereta tak ada rem benar-benar persis si pasangan Haruno Sakura, si cerewet.

["Sudah jangan banyak bantah! Aku butuh kamu untuk membantuku melakukan sesuatu! Kutemui kamu di toko dekat sekolah! Kadang-kadang aku suka berfikir kalau sifatmu itu mirip sekali dengan Sakura!"] Setelah itu sambungan ditutup sebelum ia membalas.

Sasuke meremas ponselnya kesal kemudian berjalan kembali ke lapangan dan mengambil tas. "Hei! Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku harus pergi. Lain kali saja kita bermain lagi. Ada urusan!" balas Sasuke tanpa berbalik kemudian kembali berjalan.

Kiba dan Neiji juga Shikamaru saling berpandangan beberapa saat. Kemudian mereka kembali bermain.

~oOOo~

Sasuke menelusuri jalan setapak di pusat kota Tokyo dengan hati kesal dan kadang kala ia menggerutu sendiri. Sudah direpotkan dengan pesta tak jelas sekarang ia harus datang menghampiri nenek pirang yang meminta sesuatu tak jelas. Sepertinya tema hari ini adalah _'Hari tak jelas'_. Jalanan begitu ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang berbincang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sana kemari mencari sosok yang dicari. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Ke.. Sasuke!" panggil orang itu.

Ia berbalik. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan tubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari gadis yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Αda apa?" tanya Sasuke saat berdiri di depan mereka.

Ino, gadis yang berambut pirang menjawab, "Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk di kenakan Sakura!" jawab Ino semangat.

Sasuke mengkerutkan kening tak mengerti sedangkan laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Ino hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk pelan. "Pakaian? Maksudmu untuk pesta sore nanti?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Sang gadis rambut pirang mengangguk penuh semangat. "Sakura sama sekali tidak mau diajak untuk memilih pakaian yang cocok untuknya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memilih sendiri tapi kurasa aku butuh kalian. Siapa tahu selera kalian bagus!" Ino menatap kedua laki-laki itu dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi, kamu memanggilku ke sini cuma untuk melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sasuke jengkel. Ino mengangguk. Gaara menghembus napas panjang. Sasuke berjalan pergi. "Aku tidak peduli! Itu terserah kalian. Jangan bawa-bawa aku!" Sasuke berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke belakang.

Ino mengejar Sasuke kemudian menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras. "Kau harus ikut! Karena jika aku berhasil membujuk Sakura untuk datang, bukankah kamu akan mendapat keuntungan juga?" Sasuke diam di tempat. Beberapa menit ia hanya diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak!" balas Sasuke tegas, pelan, dan jelas. Ino cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide cemerlang di benak Ino. Ia berteriak. "Sasuke! Selama ini kamu hanya melihat Sakura yang memakai celana dan kemeja atau hanya sekedar rok sekolah. Jika kamu memilih gaun yang cocok untuk Sakura bukankah kamu akan melihat sisi lain Sakura?" Sasuke terpancing. Ia kembali diam, berfikir.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke membalas tanpa berbalik. "Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lagi!" akhirnya Sasuke mengalah dan ikut pergi dengan Ino dan Gaara. "Jangan salah paham! Aku ikut hanya karena kasihan padamu! Jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!" Ino tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ternyata membujuknya tidak sesulit yang diduga. Pikir Ino.

Akhirnya, mereka mulai mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk dipakai pergi ke pesta. Mereka pergi dari toko ke toko. Banyak baju yang dicoba Ino. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Gaara. Setelah sekian lama mencari, akhirnya mereka menemukan pakaian yang bagus dan dikira cocok untuk image Sakura. Tidak terlalu panjang, tidak melambai. Ino mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke dan Gaara kemudian minta ijin mohon diri.

Ino pulang sendiri sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu naik motor pulang.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Gaara pada Sasuke saat keduanya hendak menyalakan motornya. Sasuke tidak menjawab. "Kamu akan mulai melakukannya?" tanya Gaara selaki lagi.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk mengutarakannya." jawab Sasuke pelan. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada motornya "Aku akan mencoba. Saat di pesta nanti. Sekarang atau tidak selama-lamanya!" lanjutnya agak ragu.

Gaara tersenyum kecil kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Jangan kecewakan aku!" katanya sebelum menyalakan mesin motor yang pergi dari sana meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke menyalakan motornya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan Gaara kemudian membawa motornya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu hari Sabtu pagi, Sakura bangun pukul 8. Ia masih terkantuk-kantuk. Matanya sekali-sekali tertutup kemudian terbuka lagi. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Setelah itu mencoba berdiri. Tubuhnya limbung. Ia kembali terjatuh ke kasur. Sakura berdiri perlahan. Setelah sudah yakin tubuhnya bisa menopang diri, ia berdiri tegak dari kasur kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Menggosok giginya, kemudian mencuci mukanya. Sore nanti, pukul 5 sore ia harus pergi ke sebuah pesta di halaman sekolah. Ia malas sekali memikirkan bahwa ia harus pergi ke tempat yang paling ia benci.

Apa lagi ia harus mengenakan pakaian yang paling menyebalkan. Gaun. Tapi meski begitu, ia masih suka memperhatikan foto solo dirinya waktu ulang tahun Ino beberapa tahun yang lalu ataupun beberapa fotonya di album yang masih ibunya simpan. Dulu ia suka sekali dengan gaun. Tapi sekarang ia lebih memilih pakaian yang simpel. Sakura sudah lupa alasan mengapa ia membenci pakaian itu, tapi intinya, ia masih bermimpi untuk mengenakan gaun putih yang akan dia pakai bersamaan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kalau ada kesempatan.

Setelah selesai mencuci muka, ia kembali ke kamarnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia lelah sekali. Kemarin ia sampai adu mulut dengan Ino di depan toko gaun. Ino berkata kalau Sakura harus ikut dan mengenakan pakaian yang bagus sedangkan Sakura selalu menolak mentah-mentah semua ide Ino. Pokoknya Sakura melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya tidak mendatangi pesta itu.

Sakura masih tiduran di kasur. Kepalanya tertutup oleh bantal. Suasana hatinya saat itu sangat buruk. Beberapa saat kemudian didengarnya ponselnya berdering. Awalnya ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, membiarkan benda itu terus berdering kemudian mati. Tapi tidak sesuai harapan ia. Setelah mati, ponsel itu kembali berbunyi.

Akhirnya dengan perasaan jengkel ia meraih ponsel di atas meja kemudian membuka flap. Di layar tertulis nama Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk apa dia menelepon? Pikir Sakura.

Sekarang ia tidak ingin berbicara pada siapapun. Maka, pada akhirnya ia melempar ponselnya sampai ke pinggir kasur. Benda itu sudah berhenti berbunyi. Sesaat serasa damai kemudian kembali menjengkelkan. Benda sialan itu berbunyi lagi. Kata Sakura dalam hati jengkel.

"Halo!" akhirnya Sakura menjawabnya setengah berteriak. Belum sempat orang di seberang membalas, Sakura kembali berteriak. "Ngapain telepon-telepon?" Sakura benar-benar naik pitam.

Orang di seberang menghela napas panjang ["Begitukah caramu membalas sapaan orang?"]

"Orang seperti kamu tidak perlu dibaik-baikin!" balas Sakura cepat, tegas, dan keras.

["Baiklah. Lebih baik keintinya aja. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta nanti sore di sekolah.. kuharap kamu mau-"]

Sakura menyela kalimat Sasuke. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan datang ke pesta itu!"

["Kenapa? Padahal Gaara dan Ino akan datang. Semua teman-teman akan-"]

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura kembali menyela. "Eh? Gaara _nii-san_ datang juga? Benarkah?" tanya Sakura semangat.

["Eh? Iya. Memangnya kenapa? Lagi pula kamu tidak akan datang kan?"] Tanya Sasuke lagi dari seberang.

Hati Sakura berbunga-bunga. "Aku akan datang. Aku pasti akan datang ke pesta itu!" kata Sakura kemudian memutuskan sambungan.

Dari seberang, Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membukanya. "Karena Gaara, ya?" katanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sibuk memberesi pakaian yang akan dipakainya saat pesta nanti. Ia bingung sendiri memilih pakaian mana yang akan dipakainya. Ia hanya melihat celana dan kaos oblong. Bahkan yang paling istimewa cuma kemeja krem kesukaannya. Akhirnya, karena sulit menentukan ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan sebuah kemeja dan celana kain sepanjang selutut. Awalnya ia ingin mencoba untuk mengenakan rok. Tapi, di lemarinya hanya ada celana dan kaos. Maka ia memilih untuk mengenakan kemeja.

Semua pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, ia taruh di bangku samping lemari. Ia memutuskan untuk istirahat sebentar. Tidurnya tadi malam benar-benar tidak nyaman. Maka saat ini ia benar-benar lelah. Ia tidak, tahu berapa lama ia tidur tapi, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. "Souta! Buka pintunya!" teriak Sakura dengan suara serak.

Tapi bel rumah terus berbunyi. Ah ia baru ingat. Hari ini ibunya sedang pergi dengan ibunya Ino dan Hinata sedangkan Souta ada tugas kerja kelompok di rumah temannya. _'Heh! Hari ini benar-benar menyusahkan!'_ Sakura beranjak dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju pintu rumah.

CLEK

"Oh! Hai, Ino!" sapa Sakura begitu membuka pintu.

Wajah Ino begitu cantik namun karena tampangnya sangar, hal itu mengurangi kecantikannya. "_Doushita_, Ino?" tanya Sakura begitu keduanya sudah berada di kamar Sakura.

"Tadi aku bertengkar dengan ibuku. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk berdandan biasa saja. Tapi kamu juga tau kan Sakura, ini pesta yang dihadiri seluruh murid sekolah. Bagaimana jika teman-teman yang lain tampil cantik namun aku tidak? Maka itu, aku mengambil keputusan untuk mendandani diri di rumah Hinata!" jelas Ino dengan tampang cemberut.

Sakura sampai tertawa mendengarnya. Hanya masalah sepele seperti itu saja Ino sampai marah-marah begini. "Ya ampun Ino! Hanya masalah _make up _saja kau sudah seperti kehilangan harta berhargamu." balas Sakura sambil tertawa geli.

Ino menatap jengkel Sakura. "Tentu saja kamu tidak akan mengerti. Kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilanmu! Sudahlah jangan dibahas lagi. Bete aku. Ada hal penting lainnya yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu!" Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan melirik ke arah sebuah plastik putih yang dibawa Ino tadi.

Menyadari arah tatapan Sakura, Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ya! Itu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu! Cepat! Buka, tanggalkan pakaian yang kamu pakai dan pakai baju yang kubawa! Sekarang! Sebentar lagi kita harus berangkat!" kata Ino keras sambil mendorong Sakura menuju kamar mandi.

Sakura tidak bicara apa-apa lagi karena sudah dipaksa Ino memasuki kamar mandi. Ia memperhatikan sekali lagi plastik yang ada di tangannya itu. Perlahan, ia membuka plastiknya kemudian melihat isinya. Sakura mengkerutkan kening. Itu sebuah gaun. Berwarna putih bersih. Dibagian bawah gaun itu ada corak bunga berwarna _soft pink_ persis seperti warna rambutnya.

Sakura membuka dengan kasar pintu kamar mandi. "Ino! Apa maksudnya ini? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau pagai gaun!" protes Sakura keras.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura dalam diam. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, kamu tidak mau memakainya?" tanya Ino sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia mulai bingung _'Pakai.. __t__idak.. __p__akai..'_ ia mulai menimbang dalam hati.

Ino beranjak dari kasur Sakura dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. "Ya sudah. Kalau kamu tidak mau mengenakan dan tidak datang ke pesta. _Ja ne_.. Sakura!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi.

"Tunggu!" Ino berhenti berjalan. "A.. aku akan memakainya! Jadi.. tunggu di sini!" Sakura kembali ke kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu.

Ino tersenyum senang dan duduk di kasur Sakura. _'__Tidak terlalu susah ternyata.__' _kata Ino dalam hati sambil menghela napas lega.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gaun putih terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia memakainya agak acak-acakan. Bagian bahu yang seharusnya berada di bawah bahu malah ia kenakan di atas bahu sehingga terlihat kerutan di pakaiannya. Kemudian dibagian belakang, pitanya terurai lepas. "Kamu ini bisa pakai gaun dengan benar tidak sih?" tanya Ino sambil berjalan ke arah Sakura kemudian menurunkan bajunya.

"Seharusnya bagian ini diturunkan sampai sini!" kata Ino sambil membenarkan gaun Sakura. "Kamu bisa tidak mengikat pita?" tanya Ino sambil mengikat pita di belakang gaun Sakura.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah dan bicaranya gagap. "Ten.. tentu saja bisa! Siapa yang tidak bisa mengikat pita?" Ino hanya tertawa mendengar Sakura.

Kini, Ino sedang menata rambut Sakura. Karena rambut Sakura pendek, maka Ino hanya akan memakaikan Sakura bandana berwarna putih dengan bunga di bagian kanan. Kemudian memberi _a layer of_ _pink blush_ dan _pink eyeshadow_ juga sebuah _lip gloss_.

"Hah! Sudah selesai. Kupikir untuk kamu tidak perlu banyak _make up_. Cukup yang tipis-tipis saja." kata Ino kagum dengan hasil karyanya.

Sakura berjalan ke arah cermin. Ia tercengang melihat dirinya di pantulan cermin. Rambutnya sudah disisir dan ditata dengan rapi. Meski hanya memakai bandana, Sakura sudah seperti orang lain. "Ini.. aku?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Yap!" Ino mengangguk. "Kamu lihatkan? Betapa cantiknya kamu memakai pakaian itu. Dan hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan saja kamu sudah berubah. Sebenarnya kamu ini cantik, cuma pemiliknya saja yang keras kepala!" dengus Ino kesal mengingat sikap anti Sakura selama ini kepada barang-barang yang dibilang Ino feminim.

Sakura tertawa mendengar Ino berkata hal itu. "Ya sudah! Ayo cepat sekarang kita segera menuju pesta!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura keluar kamar "Oh ya! Sebelum itu, ini! Pakai ini!" kata Ino sambil memberikan sepasang sarung tangan panjang putih dan sebuah topeng.

"Topeng?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

Ino tersenyum. "Pesta hari ini adalah pesta topeng. Pastikan kamu memakai topeng itu saat sampai di lokasi. Jangan sampai orang-orang tau siapa dirimu!" kata Ino memperingatkan.

Sakura mengenakan sarung tangan tersebut kemudian topengnya. "Yap! Ide bagus. Aku tidak ingin anak-anak lain melihatku menggunakan pakaian ini." Sakura mengambil tas selempang kecilnya di bangku samping lemari kemudian pergi ke luar bersama Ino.

Di depan rumah Sakura sudah ada sebuah mobil menunggu. "Selamat sore, Nona Yamanaka, nona Haruno, kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya supir Ino.

"Ya! Kita harus cepat. Antar kami ke sekolah, Hyong!" kata Ino sambil berjalan masuk ke mobil. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Waah! Banyak sekali yang datang!" Sakura dan Ino sudah sampai di lokasi. Pesta sore itu dilangsungkan di halaman sekolah. Seluruh murid, mulai dari kelas 1 sampai 3 wajib datang.

"Wooo! Kedua putri telah datang rupanya." sahut seseorang dari arah belakang.

Sakura berbalik, begitu juga dengan Ino. "Gaara-_nii_!" balas Sakura semangat. Meski wajah Gaara tertutup topeng, ia masih bisa mengenali siapa lelaki itu. "_Nii-san_ tampan sekali!" puji Sakura. Gaara menggunakan jas krem dengan bunga mawar merah di saku jas kanannya.

Gaara tersenyum. "_Arigatou__,_ Sakura! Ino! Kamu juga cantik." balas Gaara sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan menyapa Ino. Wajah Ino bersemu merah mendengar pujian Gaara.

"_Aa.. __a__rigatou__,_ Gaara! Kalau tak keberatan aku ingin mencari Sai! _Ja ne_!" Ino membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian berlari pergi.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi temannya itu. Sesaat kemudian, perhatiannya terjatuh pada laki-laki tampan di sampingnya itu. "Jadi, aku tidak tau kalau _nii-san_ suka pergi ke acara seperti ini?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Hanya karena sedang tidak ada kerjaan!" balas Gaara. Gaara melirik ke arah kanan. Sakura mengikuti arah tatapannya. Setelah dilihat-lihat ternyata Gaara menatap seorang laki-laki yang sedang duduk sendirian di bukit yang agak miring di samping kios _pancake_. Sakura langsung mengenalinya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Tumben dia sendiri. Pikir Sakura. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak mengenakan topeng. Ia mengenakan jas berwarna biru tebal.

"Sebaiknya kamu sampiri dia! Kurasa dia butuh teman bicara!" kata Gaara sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Dan kenapa aku harus menghampirinya? Dan sejak kapan kalian terlihat dekat?" tanya Sakura penuh curiga.

Gaara tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Kapanpun itu lebih penting kamu samperin dia tuh! Kasihan sendirian!" setelah mengatakan itu Gaara berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeraskan kepalannya. Ia kesal. Karena hampir seharian penuh ia dicuekin sama Gaara. Apa lagi belakangan ini sikap Sasuke padanya juga aneh. Namun ia buang jauh-jauh perasaan jengkel itu. Ia kuatkan hati antara nyamperin Sasuke atau menghiraukannya.

Baru saja ia hendak berbalik, saat mengingat kembali kata-kata Gaara. _'Kasihan tuh sendirian!' _kini ia tidak tahan lagi. Ia merasa kasihan. Akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke yang sedang tidur-tiduran di atas rumput.

"Hei! Sedang apa kamu di situ?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Sasuke. Ia melepas topengnya kemudian melihat Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sasuke tidak bergerak. Tetap diam. Wajahnya tertutup majalah sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Ooi!" panggil Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini agak keras. Tampaknya berhasil karena Sasuke sudah dalam posisi duduk sekarang.

Ia membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sakura merasa gugup jika berada di sekitar Sasuke. Tapi di sisi lain ia juga kesal padanya. Apa lagi ditambah ia merasa dihindari hari itu. Tidak hanya Gaara saja, tapi Sasuke juga Ino mengabaikannya seharian penuh hari ini. Yaa meskipun Ino masih peduli padanya pergi ke rumahnya untuk memberikan gaun.

"Ti... tidak ada apa-apa kok!" balas Sakura gugup. Ia mendengar Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia merasa adanya kecanggungan antara dia dan Sasuke. Padahal dulu ia bisa saja bertengkar dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak akan ada yang protes. Tapi sekarang kok rasanya ia agak terganggu?

"Jadi, kamu ngapain sendirian di sini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya kemudian mencari nama Ino di kontak.

Terdengar suara operator berbicara. Ponsel Ino tidak aktif. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Pikir Sakura jengkel. Kok ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling sial hari ini?

"Sakura-" terdengar Sasuke memanggilnya. Sakura berbalik. Ia melihat Sasuke masih tiduran namun posisinya menatap langit. Sakura masih diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa deh!" Sasuke kembali tidur membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura kesal diabaikan. Sudah ia mempertaruhkan waktunya untuk menyapa dan menemani laki-laki satu itu, meski terpaksa, tapi dia malah enak-enakan tiduran di atas rumput dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di kesunyian. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan memanggilnya. "Sasuke!" panggilnya setengah berteriak "Sasuke!" panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke berbalik. "_Nanika?_" tanyanya biasa-biasa saja. Sakura menghembus napas kesal. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sasuke. Agak menjaga jarak. Sekitar 1 meter dari Sasuke.

"Kuperhatikan belakangan ini kamu menjauhiku. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura hati-hati. "Bukannya aku apa, aku hanya ingin mencari topik di malam yang sunyi dan menyebalkan ini." Ia tidak mau terdengar seperti tidak menyukai kerenggangan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya ingin mengetahui alasannya. Ya! Hanya alasan.

Sasuke diam sesaat _'Dia itu apa sekarang jadi pendiam? Dia yang seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan! Kukira ia akan tetap seper-. Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku khawatir? Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?'_ pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura-" panggilan Sasuke membuyarkan pikiran Sakura. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke beranjak duduk dari posisi tidurnya kemudian menatap Sakura. Ia menarik napasnya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sakura, _aishite imasu_!"

TBC

Nyufufufu! Please Be With Me chapter 11 akhirnya update juga. Gmn? Seru? Semoga seru dan menghibur para reader.

Reader : Kata-kata lo itu mulu! Bosen tau!

Auhtor : loh? Itu terserah gue dong! Apa urusan lo?

Reader : udah lah! Ya, sok lah! Terserah lo aja!

Auhtor : haiiiish! Aneh kali kau!

Ya sudah. Yang penting enjoy kan? Klo begitu ya sudah. Saya mohon diri dulu. Selamat bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.


	12. Chapter 12

Please Be With Me

Yahooo! Dengan hati menggebu-gebu saya selesaikan chapter satu ini. Ok, saya tidak akan berbacot ria seperti di chapter sebelumnya. Tapi, ada yang saya ingin katakan atau bisa tanyakan pada reader-reader sekalian. Apakah cerita saya ini membosankan dan terkesan... Kira-kira pasaran? Saya mohon jawaban reader atau senpai-senpai yang ada. Bagi yang ingin menyampaikan pendapat silahkan sampaikan saat meriview cerita saya ini.

Ok, ENJOY everyone! DON'T like DON'T read!

_Dengan matanya yang hitam bagaikan malam, ia menatapku lekat-lekat sampai menusuk bola mataku. Dengan mulutnya yang indah ia mengatakan sesuatu yang kutakutkan sejak dulu 'Aisuru'_

Chapter 12

Sakura's true feeling

Oh Tuhan, tolong katakan padaku kalau ini hanyalah mimpi buruk. Kumohon!

Aku masih menatapnya penuh kebingungan dicampur kegelisahan. Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apa aku hanya berhayal yang tidak-tidak? Orang yang saat ini duduk di hadapanku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil dipikiranku. Mustahil seseorang seperti dia akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Itu tidak mungkin!

Ya ampun, ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Apa yang dipikirkan lelaki satu ini tentang kata-katanya? Apakah ia bodoh?!

Tubuhku menegang. Gemetar tak karuan. Mau tau alasannya? Itu karena aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat mustahil, di mulut orang yang mustahil. Oke, aku pikir kalimatku salah. Maksudku, orang sial disampingku ini mengatakan hal yang mustahil, _'Ai'_. CINTA! Aaakh.. rasanya kepalaku mau pecah memikirkan hal ini.

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Aku menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Aku tidak berani melirik ke samping. Kugenggam ujung rokku erat-erat sampai jariku memutih dan gaunku lecek. Napasku tercekat. Jika aku sudah biasa dengan hal ini aku akan lebih relax dan tidak perlu memusingkannya.

Tapi, aku baru pertama kali mengalami pernyataan seperti ini. Apa lagi mendapat pernyataan dari cowok yang paling disegani dan terpopuler di sekolah. Dan _mr. Perfect_ itu, menyatakan perasaannya pada cewek yang paling garang dan ganas -kurasa sama saja- di sekolah. Ya ampuuun, aku bisa gila sekarang.

Akhirnya, dengan gugup aku melirik sedikit ke arah Sasuke. Ia terlihat biasa saja. Ia sedang menatap lurus ke langit yang sudah gelap dan tanpa bintang. Pandangannya terlihat kosong. Apa ia serius, atau bercanda? "Sa.. Sasuke?" panggilku sepelan mungkin.

Ia menengok ke arahku, "_Nanika_?" kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Oh ya diakan populer jadi kupikir pasti dia sudah sering melakukan ini. Haah.. kenapa mesti pusing akunya.

Wajahku kembali gugup. "Kamu serius?" aku memasang tampang seperti kata-kata barusan hanyalah angin belaka. Tapi sebenarnya aku benar-benar bingung apa yang terjadi di sini.

"Mengenai-... ah.. aku serius!" tiba-tiba wajah santainya kembali berubah serius. Haduuuuh! Aku benar-benar bodoh! Kenapa aku bertanya? Sudahlah! Sakura.. tenang. Cerna baik-baik kata-katanya kemudian jawablah.

Aku menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Kurasa hari ini aku banyak melakukan hal itu. "Kamu membutuhkan balasan?"

Sasuke tampak berfikir sejenak. Ia masih menatapku. Aku merasa risuh jika ditatap seperti itu olehnya. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tau jawabannya. "Untuk apa aku menyatakannya kalau tidak butuh balasan?" katanya pelan.

JDAR!

Aku benar-benar lemah! Jantungku serasa berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa setiap kali aku melihat dan bertatapan dengannya seakan-akan tubuhku terhipnotis olehnya?

Dengan gagap aku kembali berkata. "A.. aku.. ti-" kata-kataku terhenti saat mendengar suara tawaan yang begitu bebas. Kutengokkan kepalaku dan melihat Sasuke tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "A.. kenapa kau-"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya tanda mengisyaratkanku untuk berhenti bicara. "Kamu pikir aku serius?" Ha? Apa katanya? Seakan-akan membaca pikiranku Sasuke kembali menjawab. "Kamu pikir aku serius mengatakan hal itu padamu? Kamu salah besar. Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hal memalukan seperi itu pada orang seperti kau! Dasar bodoh!"

Aku mematung di tempat berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata yang aku dengar. Bercanda? Bercanda ia bilang? Berarti tadi-. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sampai jariku memutih. Aku berdiri sambil memasang wajah garang. "Jadi.. tadi kau mengatakan itu cuma bermain-main?" Sasuke masih tetap tertawa. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku kesal. Aku benci!

Aku menggigit bibir bawaku kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan memukulnya dengan kepalan tanganku. "Aku benci padamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes. Tapi tak kupedulikan karena sekarang aku sedang benar-benar kacau. Dengan hati dongkol kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan si sialan Uchiha itu sendirian. Apa-apaan itu? Aku dipermainkan? Olehnya? Benar-benar tidak dapat dipercaya. Seorang Haruno Sakura dipermainkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke?! Dunia terbalik!

Sesaat aku berfikir kalau aku memendam suatu perasaan padanya, dan ternyata ini yang aku dapatkan? Mungkin perasaan aneh itu hanya lewatan angin yang kebetulan mangkal di tubuhku. Kesimpulan yang aku rangkum selama ini ternyata memang benar. Cinta, memang brengsek! Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah mau lagi merasakan itu. Padanya, ataupun siapapun lagi.

~Normal POV~

"Aku benci padamu!" Sakura mengatakan itu dengan wajah dingin sambil dipenuhi air mata. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sakura pun memukul wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam. Tidak membalas atau bertindak sesuatu.

Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia masih saja diam di tempatnya. Sesaat Ia masih memperhatikan gadis itu pergi kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dan menyentuh bekas pukulan Sakura di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura. "Heh! Aku benar-benat bodoh. Aku membuatnya menangis!" sesaat sekelilingnya dipenuhi kesunyian.

Kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menghampiri dirinya. "Ditolak?" tanya suara itu. Sasuke mengintip dari sela-sela jari tangannya yang menutup wajahnya. Inuzuka Kiba berdiri di sampingnya. Di wajahnya terpampang wajah geli. Ia tertawa untuk sesaat.

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak meladeninya. Kiba masih tertawa namun mencoba untuk berhenti. "Maaf. Maksudku, ada apa tadi?" tanya Kiba lagi di sela-sela tawanya. Sasuke memasang wajah kecut. Ia tidak suka dirinya dipermalukan di depan orang lain. Apa lagi di depan _senpai_nya yang mulut ember satu ini.

"Aku tidak ditolak. Setidaknya untuk saat ini." Kiba menghentikan tawanya kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tertutup rambutnya yang biru itu. Sepertinya sang Uchiha sedang sedih.

Keduanya diam untuk beberapa waktu. Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku membuatnya menangis!" katanya. Kiba mengangkat alisnya.

"Menangis?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Kamu membuat perempuan paling garang dan liar di sekolah kita menangis? Hanya karena kejadian tadi?" tanya Kiba tak percaya. Ia memang kebetulan mengatahui kejadian barusan, tapi ia hanya mendengar! Bukan melihat! Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara tangisan sama sekali. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara pukulan. "Tapi, dia menangis karena apa? Apa karena kamu mempermainkan dia? Tapi kamu sama sekali tidak! Atau.. dia mempunyai perasaan padamu?" Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya.

Sasuke beranjak bangun. "Kenapa kamu berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke. Kiba hanya tersenyum iseng. Sesaat wajahnya kembali sedih. "Aku tidak tahu. Saat aku berkata bahwa aku hanya bercanda mengenai hal itu, dia memukulku kemudian menangis. Kukira saat kukatakan hal itu ia akan tertawa. Namun reaksinya berbeda, bertentangan dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku!" lanjutnya dengan nada menyesal. Sangat!

Kiba memperhatikan Sasuke dengan tatapan prihatin. _'Tak kusangka ia bakal begini hanya karna seorang gadis. Gadis yang sama sekali tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Padahal banyak gadis lain ada yang lebih baik!'_ Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat dan pikirkan saat ini.

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian pergi. Kiba tidak menghentikan ataupun memanggilnya karena ia tahu kalau Sasuke akan menemui gadis itu. Sudah terpasang jelas di wajah lelaki itu.

.

.

Ino memperhatikan ponselnya. _Miss call_ yang ia dapat sebanyak sepuluh kali dan semua itu adalah panggilan dari temannya, Sakura. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sakura sampai _miss call_ sebanyak itu. Ino memencet tombol hijau pada ponselnya kemudian meletakkan ponselnya di telinga.

Beberapa saat ia menunggu sebelum orang yang ia khawatirkan mengangkat ponselnya ["_Moshimoshi_?"] Suara seberang terdengar serak. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

"_Moshimoshi_? Sakura? Kamu kenapa meneleponku? Dan.. kamu kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung. Selama beberapa saat Ino sama sekali tidak mendengar apa-apa. Ia hanya mendengar isakan kecil dari seberang. "Hei! Kamu kenapa? Kamu nangis?" Sakura tidak menjawab.

Ino baru saja hendak melontarkan pertanyaan saat Sakura berkata ["Ino.. aku harus bagaimana?"] Tanya Sakura sambil menangis. Ino kaget setengah mati. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sakura menangis sesedih itu sejak peristiwa waktu di villa. Tapi waktu itu ia tidak menangis sampai seperti ini. Sakura selalu terlihat kuat. Jika hendak menangis, Sakura selalu menahannya karena ia tidak ingin di kira lemah.

Tapi kejadian barusan benar-benar bikin Ino kaget. Apa lagi, Sakura sampai sulit berbicara. "Hei! Kamu di mana sekarang?" Sakura kembali tidak berbicara. Ada apa dengannya? Pikir Ino khawatir.

["Di.. dekat kios musik depan gerbang."] Ino langsung menutup flap ponsel setelah mengetahui di mana Sakura berada. Ia berjalan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah.

Ia mengatakan pada Sai bahwa ia akan menemui Sakura. Setelah yakin Sai tidak akan mencarinya, ia pergi mencari temannya itu.

Ino celingak-celinguk mencari sosok gadis sahabatnya itu. Matanya masih mencari liar. Pandangannya berhenti saat melihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink _sedang duduk tertunduk di bangku sebelah kios musik. Ia langsung berlari ke sana. "Sakura!" panggil Ino agak berteriak.

Sakura menoleh. Wajahnya basah karena air mata. Make up nya sedikit luntur terkena air mata. Ino mengambil sapu tangan dari tas tangannya kemudian mengelap wajah Sakura yang basah. "Ada apa? Kenapa kamu bisa begini?" Sakura bungkam. Ino diam dan memilih untuk menunggu Sakura sampai ia menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau menekan Sakura.

Setelah Ino selesai menghapus make upnya, Sakura membuka mulutnya dan berbicara. "Tadi, Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku!" Ino agak tersentak mendengar hal itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak perlu kaget, karena ia yang mengatur semuanya agar mereka bisa bertemu di pesta ini. Bahkan rencana pergi ke villa ia yang buat agar hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke lebih baik. Bahkan ia sampai mati-matian mengajak Sakura ke pesta itu.

Namun, kenapa saat mendengar berita itu ia merasa hal buruk akan terjadi? "Saat ia mengatakannya, aku sangat gugup. Aku sangat kaget. Di dalam diriku seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatku senang mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku merasa sedih. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu." Ino masih diam mendengarkan. Ia berdiri dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kemudian, aku diam untuk berfikir. Aku melihatnya sangat serius tapi, beberapa saat kemudian ia berkata bahwa dia bercanda mengatakan bahwa ia menyukaiku. Diriku seakan ditusuk seribu jarum. Dadaku sakit, aku menjadi sulit berfikir. Aku beranjak dari tempatku kemudian memukulnya. Tanpa kusadari tiba-tiba air mataku menetes," Sakura menengokkan kepalanya memandang lurus ke depan kosong bersama dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata.

"aku merasa sangat sedih. Aku tidak tau kenapa. Kalau aku yang biasa, aku pasti akan tertawa dan mengatakan kalau ia hanya bercanda. Tapi kenapa saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu sambil tertawa lepas seakan ia tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padaku, aku sedih sekali. Kenapa Ino? Kenapa aku merasa sangat aneh? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" air mata Sakura kembali menetes. Entah akan sebab apapun, setiap kali ia bercerita tentang Sasuke pasti hatinya terasa sakit dan ia akan menangis.

Meski sampai sekarang ia baru menangisi hal itu dua kali. "Kamu tau? Saat aku berfikir mengenai pernyataannya, aku berfikir seperti orang yang sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan karena merasa patah hati aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Padahal aku hanya perlu berfikir antara 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Tapi kenapa, kenapa kalau menyangkut 'dia' aku sulit sekali berfikir. Seakan-akan kalau aku benar-benar su-" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti bercerita.

Ino memiringkan kepalanya dan mengkerutkan kening. _'Kok aku merasa ada keganjalan di sini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati "Sakura?" Sakura tetap bergeming. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura mengerjap kaget kemudian menatap Ino.

"Aaaaah!" Sakura meremas rambutnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadaku? Kenapa aku berfikir seperti itu?" Ino berusaha untuk menghentikan Sakura yang berusaha untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Tapi percuma, tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk menaham Sakura.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino menyadari ada tangan besar menyentuh tangan Sakura yang putih kemudian melepaskannya dari rambutnya. Sakura mengerjap kaget kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. Betapa kagetnya ia melihat siapa yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Sa.. suke." kata Sakura lemas.

"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!" kata Sasuke. Sakura melihat tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke. Kebencian kembali timbul di pikirannya. Kemudian ia menepis tangannya yang besar itu. Ia menatap Sasuke penuh benci.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sampai menusuk bola matanya. Di sana tertampang kebencian. Tapi Sasuke tau. Di dalam mata yang penuh benci itu tersimpan kesedihan. Sasuke benci melihat Sakura seperti ini. Apa lagi dia sendiri yang menyebabkan gadis dihadapannya ini menangis. Ia sedih jika melihat Sakura sedih dan memang, Sasuke bukan tipe cowok romantis. Selama bertahun-tahun ini ia hanya menatap dan menjaga Sakura dari kejauhan.

Dengan melihat senyumannya saja Sasuke sudah lega. Itu menunjukkan kalau Sakura bahagia. Setiap lelaki yang melihat senyuman itu pasti akan ikut bahagia. Tidak peduli tatapan dan kritik buruk orang lain mengenai Sakura. Karena di dalam hatinya hanya ada Sakura. Ia tau, Sakura mengenal dirinya dengan baik semenjak mereka duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi ada satu hal yang Sakura tidak tau mengenai Sasuke. Yaitu pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Pergi! Aku benci kau! Pergi!" teriak Sakura sambil menangis.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih. "Sakura, dengar aku-"

Sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura memotongnya. "Diam! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi darimu! Aku benci kamu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya yang hendak menyentuh Sakura. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya. Karena, Sakura sudah membencinya. Karena ia tidak mau menyakiti Sakura lebih jauh lagi, ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Setelah Sasuke pergi, keduanya dilanda sunyi. Sakura meremas gaun putihnya. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri "Sakura-" Panggil Ino. Sakura menoleh.

"Apa kamu tidak melihat kesedihan dari pandangan matanya itu?" Ino memandang menerawang ke langit. Bintang-bintang mulai terlihat. Sakura menatap Ino bingung.

Sakura menghela napas meremehkan. "Tidak mungkin! Orang menyebalkan seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa sedih!" kali ini giliran Ino yang menatap Sakura agak kesal sekaligus bingung.

"Apa itu yang kamu pikirkan tentangnya?" tanya Ino tajam. Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya. "Apa hanya itu kesanmu terhadapnya? Coba kamu pikirkan berapa banyak pengorbanan yang dia lakukan padamu!" Ino kesal sekarang. Awalnya, ia sama seperti Sakura. Benci pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke karena perilaku semena-mena dia.

Tapi, semakin lama mereka berteman, Ino menemukan sisi baik Sasuke. Bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke itu orang yang sangat lembut dan perhatian. Mungkin karena takut disakiti atau tidak mau menunjukkan reaksi aslinya ia lebih memilih untuk menunjukkan sikap dingin. Tapi, kenapa justru Sakura yang jauh lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke- meski semuanya terisi dengan perkelahian-justru tidak menyadarinya?

"Apa yang kamu katakan? Dia berkorban apa untukku?!" Sakura benar-benar dibuat bingung. Banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Sakura.

"Coba kamu pikirkan lagi! Apa selama ini dia hanya mempermainkan mu? Coba putar kembali ingatanmu! Apakah selama ini Sasuke jahat padamu? Apakah selama ini ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang selalu siap membantumu kapanpun kau merasa sedih?"

Sakura berfikir kembali. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Ino. Saat di acara menginap, saat ia merasa sedih karena Gaara, Sasuke menghiburnya. Kemudian beberapa peristiwa lainnya. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang banyak memperhatikannya selain Gaara. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Coba kamu asah otakmu itu. Kadang-kadang aku agak bingung dengan sifatmu. Biar kuingat. Tadi kamu berkata kalau setiap kali kamu berfikir tentang Sasuke kamu menjadi sulit berfikir kan? Juga peristiwa tadi. Kamu menangis lagi saat melihat dia! Apa itu artinya bagimu?" Ino berusaha untuk menyadarkan Sakura.

"A.. apa? Aku tidak tahu! Paling itu hanya kebetulan karena aku sedang lelah atau apalah!" kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Wajah Ino merah karena kesal. Ia memegang kedua pundak Sakura. "Kalau kamu berkata seperti itu, kenapa kamu menagis setiap kali mengingatnya? Kenapa kamu tidak mau menatapnya setelah dia mengatakan sesuatu yang kamu tidak duga? Kenapa hatimu berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya?! Kenapa?!"

Sakura kaget. Ia melihat Ino benar-benar marah akan masalah ini. "Kenapa kamu marah karena hal sepele begini?"

"Kenapa aku marah? Hal sepele? Ini bukan hal sepele Sakura! Ini masalah yang jauh lebih penting! Apa kamu tidak menyadari perasaan apa yang kamu miliki saat bersama atau memikirkan Sasuke?" Ino masih memegangi pundak Sakura. Ia mencengkram pundaknya sehingga Sakura meringis kesakitan.

Ia diam sesaat. Menundukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkatnya lagi. Ia benar-benar depresi "Itu namanya CINTA, Sakura. Cinta!" Sakura mengerjap kaget. "Cinta selalu membuatmu susah. Jika kamu sudah merasakan cinta kepada seseorang, hidupmu tidak akan sama lagi seperti sebelumnya! Kamu akan selalu memikirkan dia yang menjadi cintamu. Tiada sela untuk hal lain selain cintamu! Tidak ada!" Suara Ino makin meninggi.

Tubuh Sakura serasa lemas. Ia terjatuh ke tanah yang dipenuhi oleh rerumputan. Ino menahan tangan Sakura supaya tidak jatuh. Napas Sakura terengah-engah. Ia tidak mempercayai perasaan yang baru saja ia sadari. Sejak kapan ia seperti ini? Sejak kapan ia merasakan sesuatu yang special pada seseorang seperti Sasuke?

"Sejak kapan-"

"Sakura, kamu sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak lama. Namun kamu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Kamu selalu menutup hatimu dengan tembok besar. Karena sakit masa lalu kamu menolak siapapun yang hendak memasuki hatimu. Tapi, ada satu orang yang berhasil membobol masuk!" suara Ino merendah. Sakura memperhatikan Ino. "Dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian di pesta, Sasuke menjadi menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Jika bertemu di lorong, kelas ataupun berpapasang di jalan, keduanya tidak bertukar sapa atau kadang kala jika Sakura yang menyapa duluan Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya. Hal ini sudah berlalu selama seminggu.

Suasana di antara keduanya menjadi renggang. Terutama Sakura yang sudah mengetahui perasaan yang ia pendam secara khusus pada Sasuke. Ada yang mengganggu hati Sakura juga. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Ino yang dikatakan padanya kemaren malam. Meski ia benci dengan yang namanya cinta, kali ini dia tidak bisa mengelak ataupun menolaknya.

Klo dipikir kedua kalinya, Sasuke memang perhatian sekali padanya. Bahkan ia lebih perhatian dari pada Gaara. Sakura agak terganggu dengan hal ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan menunggu nasib.

Sakura tengah berjalan di lorong sekolah. Ia membaca sebuah buku novel berjudul _Haou Airen_. Isinya berisi tentang seorang lelaki pemimpin tim Mafia yang berasal dari Hong Kong jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis SMU yang berasal dari Jepang.

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah saat laki-laki itu terluka dan kebetulan gadis itu lewat dan membantunya. Ada suatu perasaan di dalam diri laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu bahkan sampai mengajak gadis pujaan hatinya itu untuk ikut dengannya menuju Hong Kong. Sang lelaki tidak mengetahui jika sang gadis juga mencintainya. Jadi, ia menggunakan tindakan yang sedikit keras untuk membuat gadis itu tetap bersama dengannya apapun yang terjadi.

Banyak yang mereka alami atau bisa disebut rintangan yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa bersama. Saat keduanya baru tahu bahwa mereka sudah saling mencintai dan menjalin hubungan singkat, tak tahu mengapa sang lelaki mengalami hal buruk. Padahal saat itu adalah waktunya pernikahan mereka. Keduanya memutuskan untuk menikah lebih cepat. Justru di hari paling membahagiaakan itu, keduanya mengalami kejadian tragis.

Sakura sudah membaca buku itu berkali-kali. Ia masih bingung siapa yang menembak sang lelaki. Ia juga membaca kalau ada seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengan gadis itu di Hong Kong dan menyukainya. Mungkinkah lelaki itu? Tidak mungkin. Kata Sakura dalam hati setiap selesai membaca novel itu.

Sakura menutup buku yang dibacanya itu kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikannya. Saat ia sampai di perpustakaan, ia melihat seorang penjaga yang mengawasi di dekat pintu perpus. "Ah, _Konichiwa _Haruno-_san_! Sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya penjaga perpustakaan itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil menerima buku pinjaman Sakura. "Kamu mau meminjam lagi?" tanya lelaki itu. Sakura berfikir sejenak. Sebelum kembali ke kelas, Sakura berniat untuk membaca atau mencari buku yang seru atau menarik untuk dibaca. Jadi ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju rak-rak berjejer di depan jendela.

Ia pergi ke rak pertama. Di sana terdapat buku psikologi, kromatrografi, dan berbagai teori-teori lainnya. Di rak kedua terdapat buku pelajaran Jepang klasik dan beberapa buku bahasa inggris. Rak ketiga merupakan tempat kumpulan buku cerita seperti komik, novel atau cerpen juga majalah.

"Hm.. di mana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia menggeserkan jarinya mencari sebuah buku bersampul merah. "Ah! Dapat!" saat ia hendak mengambil buku tersebut sebuah tangan besar bersamaan dengannya hendak mengambil buku tersebut.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh ke samping. Ia menjatuhkan dua buah buku biologi ke lantai perpus. Di sampingnya berdiri Uchiha Sasuke. _'Kenapa dia ada di sini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura sebentar kemudian berjongkok memungut buku yang dijatuhi oleh Sakura. Ia merapikan buku itu sekilas kemudian memberikannya pada Sakura. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura melihat ekspresi kesedihan terpampang di wajah Sasuke. _'Ada apa sebenarnya?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Kemudian Sasuke berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. _'Kenapa?' _Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. _'Kenapa ka__m__u begini? Aku sudah menyadarinya tapi kau-'_ ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Buku yang ia bawa ia jatuhkan begitu saja.

Ia berjalan sampai berada di depan Sasuke. Merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah supaya Sasuke tidak pergi "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!"

.

.

_~Sasuke POV~_

Aku benar-benar bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu! Melihatnya menangis dengan wajah sedih seperti itu membuat hatiku serasa dicabik-cabik. Kenapa aku bisa-cih. Laki-laki macam apa aku.

Kuremas rambut biru gelapku keras-keras. Menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan pada gadis yang satu-satunya bisa membuat aku kewalahan. Saat itu aku memang tidak berfikir jernih. Mengapa aku, Uchiha Sasuke, orang terpintar dan ter-_cool _di Sakura Hanazono bodoh dalam mengalami hal semacam ini? Aku memang bukan cowok yang romantis, tidak bisa mengatakan hal-hal manis dari mulutku, tapi aku sudah bertekad untuk membuat orang yang kusukai merasa nyaman bersamaku. Kenapa kalau setiap kali berada di dekatnya aku selalu tidak bisa mengontrol diri?

Saat ini aku berada di kantin. Tak ada yang kulakukan di sini. Hanya duduk menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di pesta itu. Padahal saat itu aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengatakannya secara jujur tapi karena mengingat mentalku hanya sebesar kerikil membuatku terpaksa melakukan hal memalukan itu. Tekadku sudah bulat, tapi saat melihat matanya dan wajahnya yang gugup, niat jahilku keluar lagi.

Sudahlah! Dari pada depresi di tempat yang sama sekali gak elit ini mending aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku beranjak dari tempatku kemudian berjalan menuju perpus. Saat aku sampai di sana aku melihat penjaga perpus yang biasa sudah datang. "Sedang shif, Tono?" tanyaku.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil memberesi buku yang ia pegang. "Um!" ia mengambil sebuah buku di rak mejanya kemudian menyerahkan semua buku itu padaku. "Uchiha-_san_, bisakah kamu membantuku meletakkan buku-buku ini?" katanya sambil menyerahkan tiga buah buku.

Aku menerima buku itu dengan gerakan lambat. "Mumpung tidak ada kerjaan."

Aku berkeliling dari rak satu sampai rak sepuluh untuk meletakkan buku itu. Tepat saat aku sedang memberesi buku di rak ketiga, aku melihat Sakura berdiri hendak mengambil sebuah buku. Awalnya aku hendak mengabaikannya dan berlanjut ke rak sebelumnya.

Tapi ternyata tubuhku menolak. Meminta untuk mendekati gadis berambut merah mudaitu. Lantas aku mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tanganku ke arah buku bersampul merah yang ia hendak ambil. Sepertinya ia menyadari kehadiranku. Ia menoleh dan sepertinya ia terlihat tegang. Secara sengaja atau tidak, ia menjatuhkan semua buku yang ia pegang. Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih?

Secara reflek atau aku memang ikut-ikutan bodoh, aku berjongkok dan memungut bukunya, merapikannya sekilas kemudian mengembalikan kepadanya. Ia masih tak bersuara. Karena kepalanya menunduk aku jadi tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya. Mungkin ia masih kesal padaku. Atau bahkan akan benci padaku sampai selanjutnya.

Karena tidak ingin membuatnya lebih kesal atau apalah, aku beranjak pergi. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa ia mengejarku dan menghalangi jalanku. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." katanya.

_~Sakura PON~_

Ukh.. apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Setelah menghalangi langkahnya selanjutnya apa?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap mata lelaki di hadapanku itu. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Semoga dia tidak mendengar detakan jantung yang terus berbunyi ini. "Minggir!" katanya dingin.

Ia melangkah maju. Reflek aku menyenderkan tubuhku pada rak buku tanpa berbuat apa pun. Membiarkan dia berjalan melewatiku. Aku bodoooh! Kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakannya? Sakura, kamu harus berani. Cepat katakan. Meski kamu belum mengerti apa maksud dari perasaan yang kau alami setiap bertemu dengannya. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali. "Sasuke, aku.." Sasuke masih terus melangkah. Tidak mengusikkan kata-kataku.

"Kenapa kamu menghindariku?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya. Sontak langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia tetap tidak berbalik. Menoleh pun tidak. "Selama seminggu ini mengapa kamu mengabaikanku? Kenapa kamu seperti menghindariku? Padahal.. padahal aku baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang menurutku sangat mustahil. Setiap aku melihatmu, menatapmu, bersentuhan denganmu, diriku seakan terhipnotis! Aku tidak tau mengapa!" aku menyentuh dadaku yang sakit dengan tangan kananku.

"Perasaan yang aku alami ini sebenarnya apa? Meski Ino sudah mengatakannya padaku, aku masih tidak mengerti! Kenapa setiap aku bersama denganmu dadaku selalu sakit dan sulit bernapas?" suaraku meninggi. Sasuke menoleh sedikit.

Kenapa kamu tidak mau menatapku? "Aku su-" tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri di hadapanku. Tangannya terulur seperti hendak menyentuhku. Aku menutup kedua mataku. Tanpa kusadari, tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku. Lantas kubuka mataku. Betapa kagetnya aku saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memelukku.

Selama beberapa saat kami hanya diam. Waduuh gimana ini? Gimana jika ada orang. "Hei, Sasuke! Kalau ada orang ba-"

"Sakura." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku menjadi sesak napas.

"Sasu.. ke! Aku.. tidak bisa.. Ber.. na.. pas!" kataku serak. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi kaget terpasang di wajahnya. Ada rona merah juga. Kenapa dia?

"Maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud-" aku menyentuh tangannya dengan tanganku. Ia kaget dan menoleh padaku.

Ia menepis tanganku kasar. "Lepaskan!" Apa? Ia menutup mulutnya. "Maaf.. lebih baik kita tidak perlu berhubungan lagi!" katanya sambil beranjak pergi.

_Nani_? Aku tidak salah dengan kan? Tidak perlu berhubungan lagi? Kenapa?

TBC

Widiiih selesai juga.

Aduuuh, kuharap tidak membosankan! Apa ceritanya terlalu cepat? (۳˚Д˚)۳ kuharap tidak.

Sok, sampai ketemu next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Please Be With Me

Ehem ehem... Sudah berapa lama ya, sejak chapter 12 di publish? Hehe Miwa sengaja lama-lamain update! *ditendang* bercanda kok jangan pada marah ya. Mentang-mentang idul fitri disuruh kerja paksa *dibuang ke jurang* okeoke Miwa salah.

Chapter ini baru saja selesai. Makanya Miwa juga baru mau publish. Emangnya reader mau baca fic abal alias gk enak dibaca? Gk maukan? Makanya Miwa periksa nih berkali-kali biar gk ada typo dan kalimatnya enak dibaca.

Ya sudah silahkan membaca reader" sekalian.

Chapter 13

There will always you

Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolahnya. Hari ini suasana hatinya buruk sekali. Ia tidak berhenti menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya sampai pada sebuah ruangan. Di papan di atas pintu itu, tertulis kelas 1-2. Kelasnya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Membuat seluruh murid di dalamnya memusatkan perhatian padanya.

Semua murid di dalam sana tidak terlalu bingung akan perubahan sifat Sakura yang dulunya murung terus menjadi sangar. Tapi kali ini mereka merasa adanya keganjalan. Sakura yang merasa menjadi pusat perhatian langsung berteriak. "Lihat apa kalian? Tak pernah liat orang masuk kelas?" katanya sambil berteriak. Mereka semua sontak kaget.

Semuanya tampak takut. Setiap diantara mereka juga tahu kalau Haruno Sakura akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang kesal. Jika sudah kesal dan mereka melawan entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis satu itu pada anak-anak kelasnya. Mungkin dilempar? Dipukuli? Entahlah, mereka tidak berani memikirkannya. Maka, setelah diteriaki seperti itu oleh Sakura, mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya pada setiap langkah yang ia langkahi. Ia menghampiri kursinya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sinis dari Ino yang duduk di sampingnya ia membuka buku yang terletak di atas mejanya. Kemudian melihatnya. Ia tidak membacanya hanya membukanya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara Ino memanggil. "Hei Nona Haruno, ada apakah gerangan yang membuatmu sebegini kesal? Ini kedua kalinya aku melihatku kesal seperti habis dipukuli.. yaa mungkin kau bukan dipukuli tapi-"

"Aku memang dipukuli!" kata Sakura memotong kata-kata Ino judes. Ino menaikkan alisnya. Ia melihat sekujur tubuh Sakura. Di wajahnya, tubuhnya sama sekali tidak terlihat bekas pukulan. "Bukan fisikku yang dipukuli!" lanjut Sakura yang menyadari dirinya diperhatikan sahabat karibnya itu. Wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

Ino menggigit stik coklatnya. "Trus? Yang dipukuli? Dan penyebabnya? Bisa aku tahu?" Sakura masih diam. Ia membuang mukanya.

"Hatiku yang dipukuli!" Ino menyatukan kedua alisnya. Ia berhenti memakan stik coklatnya.

"Oleh?"

"Sasuke"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Kenapa?

"Karena Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Ha?"

"Benar!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan bercanda Ino!" emosinya terpancing.

Ino kembali menggigit stiknya. Melipat plastik pembungkusnya dan meletakkannya di tas. "Aku serius! Kalau kamu mengelak lagi kupatahkan lehermu!" ia bergaya seolah-olah benar-benar akan menghajar Sakura. Gadis satu itu hanya diam.

Sakura tidak berani berkata lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian menekan nomer 11. "Halo? Hinata? Bisa bertemu di _Waigon's Restaurant_ sepulang sekolah?.. bagus.. baik, kutunggu di sana!" ia menutup flap ponselnya kemudian menatap Ino.

"Kau juga harus datang!" ia menunjuk Ino sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan _evil_nya.

Gadis cantik berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Ia menyibakkan rambutnya kemudian berjalan keluar kelas. '_Dasar Sakura bodoh! _

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan.. Sakura?" tanya Hinata sembari mengaduk tehnya. Siang itu ketiganya berkumpul di _Waigon's Reataurant_. Entah apa yang hendak Sakura lakukan, keduanya sama sekali tidak tahu. Mereka hanya bisa menuruti setiap kata dari gadis _pink_ itu.

Sakura masih diam. Ino mulai geram. Digebraknya meja dan saat itulah Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar. "Sakura.. aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kamu alami, tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa kami ke dalam masalahmu!"

"Aku memang tidak menyeret kalian kok. Aku hanya butuh bantuan kalian!" kata Sakura sambil berpangku tangan.

"Itu sama saja!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. Setelah beberapa saat diam. Sakura mulai menceritakan apa yang ia alami tadi siang. Sejak kepalanya dipenuhi oleh orang itu sampai Sasuke mengatakan hal yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ino kembali duduk di tempatnya. Ia menghela napas panjang "Jadi, kau mengatakan kalau dia membencimu, gitu?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Rasa sakit di dadanya mulai muncul. Ia benci perasaan itu. Ia benci jika kegiatannya diganggu oleh perasaan yang ia pendam secara khusus pada Sasuke. Ia malas untuk merasakannya. Apa lagi setelah dipermainkan.

"Kenapa tidak kamu langsung nyatakan saja perasaanmu itu?" Hinata menyerup cola nya. "Kalau kamu memang sudah yakin akan perasaanmu."

Sakura kembali berfikir. Perasaan ini benar atau tidak. Nyata atau tidak. Ia tidak mau disakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau. Jika perasaan yang ia pendam pada Sasuke benar-benar 100% cinta, ia harus matang memikirkannya. Antara melupakan atau melanjutkannya. Jika melanjutkan ia takut kalau Sasuke akan meninggalkannya suatu hari nanti. Tapi disisi lain jika ia melupakan perasannya itu, ia takut akan menyesalinya. Hal itu merupakan keputusan sulit.

"Jadi.. aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kehilangan akal menatap kedua temannya itu.

Ino menatap sekilas Sakura kemudian menyentuh dada kiri Sakura dengan sedotannya. "Jawabannya ada di sini!"

"Eh?"

"Tidakkah kau sadar? Aku sudah berulang kali menjelaskan padamu. Setiap jalan yang akan kau tempuh hanya dapat kau cari kuncinya di sini! Hanya di situ!" lanjut Ino sambil sedikit menekan sedotannya.

Sakura kembali murung. Ia tahu itu. Tapi saat ini hatinya terlalu sakit dan buntu untuk memikirkannya. Apa yang hatinya katakan selalu bertentangan dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Sudah cukup rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi, untuk mengalami untuk kedua kalinya membutuhkan perlawanan besar.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bertekat untuk menanyakan secara langsung pada Sasuke. Harus hari ini. Harus! Jika tidak, tidak ada artinya perjuangannya tadi malam.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong sekolah. Ia terus berjalan sampai ia melihat papan bertuliskan _'Library' _Ia menyentuh gagang pintu itu kemudian dengan gugup menggesernya.

Suasana di dalam sana sepi. Ia berjalan melewati dua buah meja panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membaca. Ia menyentuh sedikit ujung meja itu. Ia ingat.. dulu di sini adalah tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Naruto, pangerannya. Ia agak bingung kenapa hatinya berkata bahwa pangerannya saat itu bukanlah Naruto. Melainkan orang lain.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura berbalik. Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia memegang sebuah buku bersampul merah di tangannya. Itu adalah buku yang dulu ia hendak ambil di rak ketiga. Buku Geologi. Kenapa buku itu bisa..

"Naruto-_kun_.." napasnya terasa tercekat. Kenapa ia merasa sesedih ini? "Buku itu.. kamu sudah selesai membacanya?" tanya Sakura. Air matanya hampir pecah.

Naruto memperhatikan buku itu sekilas. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, baru saja mau. Tadi _Teme_ memberikannya padaku. Ia minta tolong untuk mengembalikan buku ini ke perpustakaan!"

_'Eh? Kok bisa..'_ pikir Sakura dalam hati. "Maksudmu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura lagi. _Jangan katakan_..

"Yep! Tadi Sasuke memberikannya padaku. Katanya dengan membaca buku ini ia teringat akan seseorang! Hm.. kira-kira siapa orangnya ya?" Naruto tampak berfikir. Sesaat kemudian ia tertawa kecil kemudian meyerahkan buku itu kepada Sakura. "Sakura-_chan _bisa tolong aku letakkan buku ini di rak? Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi! Hinata-_chan _menungguku!" Sakura menerima buku itu enggan.

Setelah memberikan buku itu kepada Sakura Naruto pergi. ia mendekap buku itu. Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelipis matanya. Ia menyekanya. _'Ukh.. __a__ku tidak boleh begini! Aku harus kuat!' _

Sakura berjalan menuju rak ketiga dan meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

Ia berjalan lunglai menuju kelasnya. Sakura limbung menabrak jendela di sampingnya. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. _'Sial.. __k__enapa aku selemah ini?'_ Sakura berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Setelah sampai di kelasnya, ia melihat tempat itu sepi. Tak ada satupun murid ada di sana. Oh ya dia ingat sekarang pelajaran olah raga. Kenapa ia bisa lupa? Bisa dimarahi Asuma _sensei _deh. Pikir Sakura.

Karena sudah yakin tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran Asuma, ia memilih untuk istirahat saja. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Setelah duduk di kursinya, diletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Entah pukul berapa itu, pokoknya saat Sakura bangun kelas masih tetap kosong. Tapi sekarang tas-tas temannya sudah tidak ada. Kemana mereka? "Sakura!" Panggil seseorang dari luar kelas. Sakura mengabaikannya. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari tas kemudian memencet nama Yamanaka Ino. 1 menit tidak ada jawaban. Dari luar kelas ia mendengar bunyi lagu ponsel Ino. Saat itulah pintu kelas terbuka.

"Aah.. kamu ini ternyata, membuatku khawatir aja!" kata gadis itu sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia menghela napas lega. "Kemana saja kamu Nona? Aku mencarimu sampai ujung dunia lhoo!"

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Sakura-_san_! Ino-_san__!_" panggil suara manis itu dari arah pintu. Hinata berdiri di sana sambil memakan es krimnya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

Ino menyambar es krim dari tangan Hinata. "Apa pun itu yang membuat gadis cantik satu ini begitu tertunduk!"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Sakura. "Hei! Nyonya Haruno, ada apakah gerangan yang memenuhi pikiranmu hingga kau sesedih ini?"

Gadis satu itu masih saja diam. Ia menyambar es krim di tangan Ino kemudian menjilatnya sebelum gadis pirang itu memakanny.a "Hei!" kata Ino kesal.

"_Hurusai_!" balas Sakura sinis dengan suara meninggi. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Ia sudah biasa diteriaki seperti itu oleh Sakura. Jadi ia tenang-tenang saja. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang gemetar sehabis di bentak Sakura. "Aku benar-benar sedang kacau sekarang.. apa kamu mau membuatku semakin kesal?" ia memalingkan wajahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Ino yang memahami segala kesulitan Sakura membuka suara ."Apa Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu lagi?" tanyanya. Mulanya Sakura berniat untuk tidak membicarakannya. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar butuh teman bicara. Jadi karena sudah tidak tahan akhirnya ia menceritakannya.

"Naruto-_kun_.." kata Sakura pelan memulai ceritanya. Hinata melebarkan matanya. "Aku merasa kalau pangeranku bukanlah Naruto-_kun__._"

Ino menatap Sakura penuh selidik. Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Sakura membuka suara. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto dulu adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkan Sakura sewaktu dia hendak jatuh di perpustakaan. Waktu itu jika tidak ada Naruto pasti Sakura tamat sudah." kata Ino dengan sedikit terkekeh. Sakura menatap Ino tajam.

"Yaa.." Sakura melanjutkan, "Waktu itu tepat sehari setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru. Aku yang lelah karena sehabis berkelahi berniat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat di perpus, buku yang hendak kubaca ada di tempat yang cukup tinggi. Karena tidak sampai aku menggunakan tangga. Saat itu ada yang sedang lari-lari di perpus, tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak tanggaku dan akupun jatuh.

Untung saja ada Naruto-_kun _saat itu. Ia menyelamatkanku sehingga aku tidak cedera. Aku gadis yang masih polos saat itu langsung terpukau dengan ketampanannya. Sehingga aku jatuh cinta. Heh! Padahal aku paling anti dengan cinta. Tapi malah mengalaminya di hari pertama aku mengenalnya." Sakura mengeratkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Hinata menggerutkan keningnya.

"Kamu bilang tadi tepat setelah upacara penerimaan?" Sakura bingung dengan perubahan sikap Hinata. Ia hanya mengangguk. "Saat itu, Naruto-_kun _sedang bersamaku di taman dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah karena diberi tugas oleh guru piket. Tidak mungkin dia ke perpustakaan." jelasnya.

Kini Sakura semakin bingung. Apa maksud perkataan Hinata? Sakura memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya kemudian memijit pelipisnya. _'Apa aku sudah gila? __Waktu jelas aku melihat Naruto kok. Rambutnya keemasan. Memang hanya itu saja sih yang kuingat. Tapi siapa lagi di sekolah ini yang punya rambut kuning?_ _I__tu tidak mungkin!'_

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. "Sudahlah, aku pulang dulu! Sampai jumpa besok!" ia berjalan keluar toko dan pulang ke rumahnya.

_Sebaiknya aku menenangkan pikiranku dulu. Apa besok aku tanyakan lagi padanya ya? Hari ini aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Kemana dia?_

Keesokan harinya Sakura tiba lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia juga tidak bertemu Sasuke di manapun.

Sakura POV

Haaah! Di mana sih lelaki sialan itu? Dia seperti lalat saja. Kadang datang kadang pergi. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan di pagi buta ini. Aku tidak tahu mengapa pagi ini otakku mengatakan kalau aku harus ke sekolah lebih cepat. Akhirnya karena hampir seperti orang bodoh hanya mondar-mandir tak jelas aku hendak pergi ke perpus. Entah mengapa tempat itu menjadi tempat yang nyaman untukku buat berfikir. Padahal di sanalah semua peristiwa aneh terjadi. Lorong sekolah tampak cukup luas jika hanya ada aku di tempat ini. Sekitarku begitu tenang, sunyi dan.. sedih. Sejak aku berurusan dengan masalah yang rumit itu keadaan sekitarku menjadi buram.

Kutapaki kakiku menelusuri lorong kosong itu. Beberapa saat kemudian aku sampai di sebuah ruangan di mana misteri masih berjalan. Kupegang gagang pintu itu kemudian menggesernya. Gelap. Begitulah keadaannya di dalam sana. Kuarahkan tanganku ke arah tembok sebelah kanan hendak mencari saklar lampu. Aah dapat. Sesaat kemudian ruangan menjadi terang.

Tepat di depanku tampak bayang-bayang di mana seseorang yang kini tampak sangat serius menangkapku yang hendak jatuh. Siapa orang itu? Jika bukan Naruto siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang memiliki ciri khas dari orang misterius itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja kecil di ujung ruangan. Bangku itu adalah tempat di mana biasanya aku ngobrol dengan Ino. Agar tidak ketahuan oleh petugas perpus.

Ngantuk banget nih. Ini pasti karena tadi malam aku kurang tidur. Apa lagi aku bangun pagi sekali lagi. Sudahlah lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar. Aku duduk di bangku itu, meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja kemudian memejamkan mataku.

Baru saja hendak menutup mata saat kudengar dari arah pintu suara langkah kaki. Akhirnya kubuka kembali mataku dan berjalan menuju arah suara. Kutengokkan kepalaku melihat siapa yang datang. Di rak kelima tidak ada orang. Rak empat tidak ada. Di rak ketiga.. tampak seseorang berdiri di sela-sela rak.

Tunggu dia kan..

Uchiha Sasuke!

Apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tunggu.. dia mengambil buku bersampul merah itu. Apa yang..

Aku sama sekali tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat ia memperhatikan buku itu dengan raut sedih. Aku berniat untuk pergi. Tapi sialnya kakiku membentur kaki rak. Meninimbul suara gedebuk kecil. Sasuke menyadarinya sehingga ia mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Oh tidak.

"Sakura?" katanya tidak percaya. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Oh tidak ini buruk sekali. Aku segera berdiri cepat kemudian berjalan pergi dari sana. _Baka_! Kenapa aku pergi? Bukankah aku ingin bertanya banyak hal padanya.

Aku ingin sekali pergi tapi Sasuke keburu memegang tanganku. Sontak kutengokan kepalaku. Sasuke menunduk. Kenapa? "Sa.. Sasuke."

Ia melepaskan pergelangannya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" aku mengerjapkan mataku.

Aku menunduk menoleh ke arah lain. Tidak berani menatap langsung dia. "Sama sepertimu, apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Sasuke masih diam. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu tapi yang terpenting adalah satu hal yang mengganggu pikiranku!" Sasuke mulai menatapku. "Buku yang kaku pegang itu, apakah kamu pernah menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang hampir jatuh dari tangga di perpustakaan ini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk buku itu.

Ia bungkam lagi. Kenapa sih dia tidak mau bicara? "Sasuke-"

"Ya"

"Jadi kau-"

"Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin."

Ia berjalan kembali keluar perpustakaan. Tidak bisa begini. "Aku suka padamu!" kataku pada akhirnya hampir menangis. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. "Meski aku masih bingung aku.. aku menyukaimu!" air mataku tumpah. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Alasan kenapa aku bertanya tentang buku itu karena aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kamu adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkan aku atau tidak!" Sasuke tidak berbuat apa-apa. Ukh. "Kenapa kamu menghiraukanku? Apa kamu benci padaku? Karena kamu hidupku jadi tidak sama lagi! Aku selalu sedih jika memikirkanmu! Kamu menyebalkan! Selalu menggangguku! Kenapa kamu mejadi satu-satunya lelaki yang memasuki kehidupanku? Kenapa tidak orang lain? Aku memang salah waktu itu, tapi tolong tatap aku saat aku berbicara denganmu!" aku menghapus air mataku yang jatuh dari pelipis mataku.

Menyebalkan. Ino menyimpulkan hal yang salah dari orang ini. Dia sama sekali bukan orang yang baik. Dia adalah siluman yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Dasar musang kepala dua.

Kubalikkan tubuhku yang sudah mulai lemas. Tak kupedulikan lagi orang sialan di belakangku. Memang sepertinya aku tidak perlu merasakan cinta. Selamanya-

GREP

"Sakura."

Sasuke memelukku dari belakang. Apa lagi ini? Salah satu triknya untuk membuatku sedih? Tidak akan kubiarkan dia mempermainkanku lagi. "_Arigatou__._" apa yang dia katakan? Terima kasih? Untuk apa?

"Heh! Untuk apa kau berterima kasih? Aku tidak perlu ucapan terima kasihmu! Aku-"

"_Suki da_!" Eh? "_Watashi wa anata o aishite, Sakura!"_

Aku membeku di tempat. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Ia juga..

Karena tak tahan dengan situasi ini, aku hampir saja jatuh ke lantai jika Sasuke tidak menopangku. "Hei! Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Aku menoleh menatapnya. Benarkah apa yang dia katakan itu? Dia menyukaiku? Benarkah? Apakah kali ini aku bisa mempercayainya? Apakah dia tidak akan meninggalkanku? "Benarkah itu?" lanjutku sambil sedikit menangis. "Apakah kamu benar-benar menyukaiku?"

Awalnya Sasuke menatapku bingung kemudian tersenyum. "_So desu_! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!" Aku benar-benar lemah. Hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja aku mulai menangis lagi. Aku menutup wajahku yang basah dengan kedua tanganku. Sasuke memelukku "Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kejadian yang sama. Hanya ada kau satu-satunya di dalam hatiku. Waktu itu aku.. saat bilang hanya bercanda sebenarnya itu, karena aku gugup. Makanya.."

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Tapi kurasa saat ini tidak ada salahnya aku mempercayainya. Jika aku terus terpaku akan masa lalu aku tidak akan pernah bisa melanjutkan hidup. Tak kurasa senyumku mulai mengembang. Aku mulai berfikir, orang ini seperti menjadi sihir penyembuhku. Aku membalas pelukannya. "_Suki da_!" ucapku riang.

Aku agak aneh kenapa aku langsung saja mempercayainya. Padahal dia jenis orang yang paling sulit untuk dipercayai. Apakah kali ini akan baik-baik saja? Apa lagi aku mengicapkan _Suki da_ dengan mudahnya. "Sasuke." panggilku lemas.

"Hm?"

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apakah kamu yang menyelamatkanku sewaktu aku jatuh di sini?" untuk sementara Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian bersender di rak. Ia menatapku sekilas. "Tidak tahu!" ia berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar perpus.

"Hei! Sasuke!" aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku dan mengejarnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku. Malah ia mengejekku. Awas kau Sasuke. "Hei! Katakan yang sebenarnya!" dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku. Dia memang benar-benar menyebalkan.

End Sakura POV

.

.

"Hm.. hm.. hm.." Sakura duduk di kursi kelasnya pagi itu. Suasana hatinya siang itu sedang baik.

"Hei hei hei! Sakura, penglihatanku sedang buruk atau memang kamu sedang senang?" tanya Ino yang kebetulan ada di kelas. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Dia sedang senang Ino-_san_! Kurasa aku tahu apa penyebabnya." Hinata tersenyum licik. Sakura menatap Hinata penuh selidik.

"Pasti kamu sehabis menang lotere ya?" kata Hinata dengan nada bercanda. Sakura tertawa di sambungi Ino.

"Bukan!"

"Trus?"

Sakura meminta Ino dan Hinata untuk mendekatkan telinga mereka ke mulut Sakura. Setelah sudah, Sakura membisikkan sesuatu. Awalnya Ino malas-malasan. Tapi saat mengetahui apa info yang baru saja ia terima ia langsung berdiri mematung. "Oi.." katanya tidak percaya.

Gadis _pink _itu hanya tersenyum riang. Hampir saja Ino menjatuhkan roti yang ia makan. "Haaaaa?" Sakura menutup telinganya saat keduanya berteriak histeris.

"Jangan teriak begitu dong. Telingaku sakit nih!" omel Sakura sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

Ino dan Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Benarkah kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Ino. Sakura berpangku tangan di mejanya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri. "Bagaimana?" Ino milai tidak sabaran.

"Haha sabarlah. Aku belum tahu apakah kami sudah pacaran tapi, yang penting aku sudah menyatakannya kan?" Sakura menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan datar.

Ino hampir saja melemparnya dengan roti yang ia pegang jika tidak ada orang yang memasuki kelas saat itu. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanya salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu. Yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" kata Sakura datar.

"Kenapa kamu menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tidak suka.

Sakura menatap Sasuke menantang. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Kenapa kamu mesti ngatur?" sepertinya kemarahan keduanya terpancing. Sakura berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Mohon permisi. Saya pengen ke kamar mandi!" Sakura menekan kata 'Saya' di depan Sasuke.

Ino, Hinata dan Naruto hanya geleng-geleng bosan melihat pemandangan akrab yang dulu sering mereka lihat. "Sepertinya keadaan sudah jadi lebih baik ya?" tanya Naruto pada kedua gadis di sebelanya.

"Kurasa begitu." lanjut Ino sambil melipat kedua tangannya sambil melihat dua pasangan sejoli di hadapan mereka sedang adu mulut.

"Hihi.. aku tidak akan pernah bosan melihat ini. Sekarang sudah menjadi _favourite_ ku!" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya menahan tawa.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik begini. Aku muak melihat mereka terus menjaga jarak. Tapi tanpa di sangka hubungan mereka akan menjadi jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dasar _Duo S_ bodoh!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lagi tidak percaya.

Sedangkan kelompok satu lagi, sang _Duo S_ masih saja adu mulut tak kunjung selesai. Ribet deh kalau udah menghadapi mereka yang begini. "_Shut up you moron_!" teriak Sakura.

"_You shut up_!" balas Sasuke tak kalah sengit.

Dan sepertinya akan terus begini sampai akhir.

TBC

Kyahooooo.. Chapter satu ini kayaknya lebih parah dari chapter sebelumnya. Miwa kecewa banget nih sama diri Miwa sendiri. Kenapa Miwa bias membuat chapter ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya?

Sudahlah gak ada guna memperburuk diri. Lebih baik memperbaiki diri. Yap! Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai, jadi ditunggu yaaaaa.

BYEBYE.


	14. Chapter 14

Please Be With Me

Aaaargh gommenasai! Miwa udah lama gak update. Gomen untuk yang menunggu cerita ini. Kalau mau tanya kenapa hiatus soalnya dalam 2 bulan ini Miwa agak disibukkan dengan lomba dan pengejaran tugas plus UTS.

Tapi, dihari yang indah ini-dalam arti lain- Miwa menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan tugas Miwa yaitu

Menyelesaikan Please Be With Me chapter 14. Okee

Sekarang biarkanlah Miwa berfikir sejenak.

Pasti udah banyak sekali ide di otak Miwa yang terpendam selama 2 bulan.

Sip gak usah lama-lama, sekarang langsung saja ke ceritanya. Don't like don't read.

ENJOY!

Di pusat kota Tokyo terdapat sebuah sekolah yang dikenal dengan nama Sakura Hanazono. Beberapa tahun lalu, sekolah ini hanya disediakan untuk siswa perempuan. Sesuai dengan namanya, Sakura Hanazono terkenal karena pendidikannya yang ketat. Setiap perempuan yang bersekolah di sini akan dididik dan diajari tata krama dan sikap yang baik untuk seorang wanita.

Namun, karena kebijakan yayasan yang ingin memperluas lingkup sosial Sakura Hanazono, mereka mengubah sistem sekolah ini dan mengubahnya menjadi sekolah campuran. Meski begitu, pendidikan tata krama dan perilaku sehari-hari masih diterapkan oleh para guru untuk muridnya. Selain perempuan yang laki-laki juga wajib mengikuti.

Maka dari itu sejak pertama kali sekolah ini dibangun, setiap gadis yang keluar sebagai lulusan Sakura Hanazono akan memiliki manor yang baik. Tapi sepertinya terdapat keganjalan untuk tahun ini dan lalu.

Di sekolah yang terkenal baik ini terdapat seorang gadis yang tingkah lakunya benar-benar mirip laki-laki. Bahkan bisa dibilang bahwa sikapnya benar-benar sikap laki-laki. Ia hobi berantem, tidak takut akan apapun, tidak suka kalah. Faktor itu semualah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi gadis yang sangar. Setiap murid di Sakura Hanazono sudah mengenalnya. Haruno Sakura namanya. Sakura yang garang, berparas cantik, bertubuh tinggi dan senang berkelahi. Namun Sakura tergolong sebagai murid pintar di sini. Ia selalu mendapat nilai terbaik dari teman-temannya.

Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan seorang laki-laki yang sekelas dengannya yang dikenal dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura tidak ada apa-apanya. Dalam semua bidang, Sasuke jauh lebih sempurna dibanding Sakura. Karena hal ini pulalah, mereka selalu bertengkar.

Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Mereka mirip sekali dengan _Tom and Jerry_. Itu lhoo kartun Amerika. _Characternya Jerry the Mouse __dan __Tom the cat_. Sakura menjadi Tom dan Sasuke menjadi Jerry.

Mau sekuat apapun Sakura tidak akan bisa menang dari Sasuke. Senasib dengan nasib Tom. Namun, dibalik semua sikap kasar itu, terpendam suatu perasaan di antara mereka. Awalnya keduanya tidak bisa secara jujur menunjukkan perasaannya. Tapi karena semangat dan bantuan temannya akhirnya mereka bisa bersama. Hari-hari selanjutnya dilanjutkan oleh hari-hari baik.

Semua begitu senang dan damai sampai suatu masalah kembali menghantui mereka.

Chapter 14

That's trouble

Siang itu, Sakura mondar-mandir sendiri di taman belakang sekolah. Ia sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya yang entah melayang ke mana. Sekali-sekali ia menggerutu kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ dan menggigiti kukunya yang halus bagaikan trotoar di kasih pelicin.

Setelah puas membuat lelah bibirnya, kali ini ia menggunakan kakinya dan menendang salah satu pot yang ada di sana dan memecahkannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, ia berjalan sejauh 5 meter ke arah kanan dan menendang pot besi di depannya. Ia berbuat sendiri dan menerima akibatnya. Ia kesakitan sendiri. Karena tingkah laku bodohnya ia membuat dirinya cedera.

Selesai mengusap-usah kakinya yang sakit ia mulai berteriak. "Aaaargh.. aku benar-benar bodoh!" ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gaya yang sama sekali tidak ada manis-manisnya. Ia berjongkok sampai celana dalamnya terlihat sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah susah payah Ino rapikan. Jika dilihat, pemandangan ini sama sekali tidak enak dipandang. Apa lagi orangnya seorang gadis seperti Sakura yang kalau senyum bagaikan malaikat bernyanyi.

Saat itu juga terdengar suara seorang laki-laki dari arah koridor. "Kamu memang bodoh, Sakura" katanya dengan suara datar.

Sakura tidak peduli siapa orang itu dan membalas, "Sebodoh apapun diriku kamu masih lebih bodoh dariku!" katanya tak kalah sengit. Betapa bodohnya dia saat sedang marah. Mengatai orang yang bahkan tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. Gimana jika orang itu adalah guru? Malang sekali nasibnya jika mengatai guru.

Namun suara itu membalas lagi. "Justru kamu lebih bodoh. Teriak-teriak sendiri di sini dan menendang-nendang pot sampai pecah dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu frustasi sampai begini." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura mulai geram. Ia menunjuk orang itu yang tertutup oleh bayangan. "Diam kau! Siapapun kamu tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu padaku! Apa kamu tidak sadar sedang berbicara pada siapa? Haaah?" ia menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehat. Bentak-bentak seenaknya, merendahkan orang lain, bahkan menganggap dirinya paling hebat! Sakura yang seperti ini sudah lama tidak terlihat sejak berabad-abad lalu.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? _Be gentle_ doong! Cepat keluar dari tempat persembunyianmu!" balas Sakura.

Bukannya malah keluar, orang itu malah pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri. Sakura malah semakin kesal karena diabaikan. Apa lagi setelah membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Dari belakangnya terdengar seseorang berjalan mendekatinya. Sakura berbalik dan melihat sesosok laki-laki yang familiar untuknya. "Sasuke." kata Sakura pelan.

"Hai!" sapa Sasuke santai. "Kenapa kamu marah-marah sendiri di sini? Tidak ada kerjaan ya?" ejek Sasuke. Baru saja kesabaran Sakura turun sekarang sudah naik lagi. Ia melayangkan tinjunya menuju wajah Sasuke.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura yang kuat itu. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya datar. Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Sakura melepaskan pukulannya dan mengusapkan pergelangan tangannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke ia kembali ke kelas.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan baik. Sakura kembali menyempatkan dirinya untuk pergi ke taman itu lagi. Ia kembali mendengar seseorang berkata padanya. "Hei, perempuan aneh!" sapanya.

Sakura kenal suara itu. Dia orang yang mengejeknya tadi pagi. "Dasar gila! Dari pada ngejek orang mendingan keluar deh. Jangan jago kandang dong. Maunya main nusuk dari belakang, yang berani dong!" nada suaranya kembali meninggi.

Orang yang dimaksud berjalan keluar. Menunjukkan rambut hitam bergaris putih di tengahnya yang berbentuk payung. Sakura berniat mengabaikan laki-laki itu setelah melihat sesuatu yang tidak menarik dari dia, namun ada yang membuat penasaran. Yaitu adalah sepasang alis tebal yang menghiasi dahi laki-laki itu. Sepertinya aku mengenalinya? Pikir Sakura.

"Kamu.. Haruno Sakura kan?" tanya laki-laki payung itu sambil berjalan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya tersimpan di saku celana.

Awalnya Sakura menyipitkan matanya kemudian mengangkat wajahnya angkuh, disambuti oleh senyuman liciknya. "Iya. Terus kenapa? Apa urusanmu denganku?" Sakura menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sombong. Rasanya ada suatu hubungan diantara keduanya.

Pada saat yang sama Ino dan Hinata tiba di tempat itu. Keduanya agak kaget melihat sosok laki-laki aneh itu, berdiri di depan Sakura. Ino langsung berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura. Dalam hati Ino berfikir, _'Sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Tapi di mana? Oh tidak! Jangan katakan...'_

Jam dinding berdetak kencang menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Keempat siswa-siswi itu masih bertengger di taman belakang sekolah. Untuk sementara laki-laki alis tebal itu berbicara sedikit dengan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara tamparan. PLAK! "Berani-beraninya kamu tunjukkan wajahmu di depanku. Setelah apa yang kamu lakukan waktu itu, masih belum puas melihatku menderita?" wajah Sakura berubah dingin, menundukkan wajahnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya sebelum gadis itu melangkah pergi dari taman. Hinata mengejarnya.

Kini hanya tersisa Ino dan lelaki payung itu berdiri berhadapan. Ino menatap benci ke arah laki-laki itu. "Kukira waktu itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatmu. Ternyata masih berani ya kamu? Rock Lee." Ino terkekeh kecil merendahkan, meletakkan sebelah tangannya di depan mulutnya. Ia menyibakkan poninya yang panjang. "Masih belum puas apa yang kamu lakukan pada Sakura waktu itu? Dasar laki-laki tak tau diri!"

Lee hanya diam berdiri, dengan sabar mendengar semua perkataan Ino. Ia mulai bersuara. "Kamu masih saja cerewet seperti waktu itu ya, Ino-_san_!" ia tersenyum kecil.

Ino menyibakkan tangannya yang bebas. "Tak perlu berbicara sopan padaku. Aku tidak perlu simpati mu."

"Terserah kamu saja. Tapi.. ada sesuatu yang mau aku beritahu padamu. Kupikir kamu akan menyukainya-meski aku tidak yakin." Lee setengah menoleh. Matanya menatap Ino lekat-lekat.

Gadis pirang itu menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Ia baru saja hendak pergi saat kata-kata Lee menghentikannya. "Ini tentang hal itu."

Dengan terburu Ino membalikkan tubuhnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan bahas itu lagi?" Lee hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, tidak mengubris kata-kata Ino.

"Jadi mau dengar atau tidak?" Ino menggertakkan giginya. Antara menjawab _'Ya' _atau _'Tidak' _ia sangat bingung. Ia benci jika harus mengingat kejadian menyesakkan itu.

Ino membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Lee. "Jadi.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu?" Ino menatap Lee lekat-lekat. "Beritahu semuanya! Jangan ada yang disembunyikan!"

Sesaat keadaan begitu sepi. Lee menundukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas "Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kukatakan semuanya."

.

.

.

"Ra.. Sakura!" Sakura tetap berlari tidak mempedulikan panggilan Hinata. Ia terus berlari. "Sakura! _Cotto matte yo_!"

Tapi berapa kalipun Hinata mencoba untuk memanggil Sakura, Sakura tetap tidak menjawab. Akhirnya dengan harapan terakhir Hinata berteriak. "Kalau kamu tidak mau berhenti aku akan menyeretmu ketempat Sasuke dan biarkan dia menyelesaikan masalah ini!" Sakura berhenti. Ia berbalik. Wajahnya penuh amarah. Ia hampir hendak menampar Hinata kalau saja dirinya mencoba menolak.

"Jangan berani-beraninya-"

"Makanya kamu harus diam dan menenangkan diri dulu!" Hinata memotong kata Sakura. "Kalau kamu mau cepat menyelesaikan hal ini kamu harus bisa mengontrol diri. Dengan emosi tidak ada yang akan kau hasilkan!" gadis ungu itu menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Ia sadar apa rasa sakit yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Ia mengerti semuanya. Sebab dia sendiri yang menyaksikan kejadian teror itu.

Kejadian itu berlangsung 4 tahun lalu. Saat Sakura masih baru awal masuk SMP. Cowok pertama yang ia kenal saat itu adalah Lee, Rock Lee. Dia cowok yang baik dan ramah. Itulah pendapat Sakura saat sudah berteman dengannya selama 3 bulan. Tapi tentunya kamu tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkan sifat seseorang hanya dari tampil fisik saja dan karena salah prediksi, dia mempercayai laki-laki itu dan pada saat hari itulah semuanya terjadi.

"Kumohon.. kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun tentang hal ini. Terutama pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya. Aku takut dia membenciku." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang lemah. Hinata melangkah maju kemudian mengelus-elus pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, ayo kita pergi. Tidak baik terus berlama-lama di sini. Kamu tidak mau orang lain melihatmu begini kan?" seolah habis dibangunkan mimpi buruk, Sakura kembali cerah kembali. Ke arah Sakura yang garang dan ganas.

.

.

.

Siang itu suasana siang sangatlah sejuk. Burung-burung benyanyi meramaikan siang itu yang begitu damai. Mungkin tak sedamai yang kalian pikiran. Sebab, disuatu tempat yang sepi terjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak terduga. BUAK! Itulah suara yang dimaksud. "Benar-benar laki-laki murahan! Apa maksudmu dengan kata-katamu itu?"

Laki-laki rambut payung itu hanya tertawa kecil. "Seperti kataku tadi. Gadis itu hanya menjadi alat bagiku untuk mendapatkan yang kumau. Tidak mungkin aku benar-benar mau membantunya. Dia saja yang masih begitu polos. Bisa begitu mudah kuperdaya. Kalau dia curiga sedikit saja padaku pasti aku akan gagal. Kubaik-baiki sedikit saja dia sudah begitu. Dasar gadis bodoh. Kamu sama saja bodohnya dengan dia!" Ino kembali menendang laki-laki payung itu.

Di mata gadis pirang itu hanya ada pandangan ingin membunuh. Ingin sekali ia membunuh laki-laki di depannya ini karena kata-katanya. Dari sejak ia pertama kali melihat dia sudah ada perasaan tidak senang dan benci di hatinya. Laki-laki yang hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak dulu ia sudah tahu bagaimana sikap Lee. Ia juga sudah peringatkan Sakura berkali-kali untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya. Tapi Sakura adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan semua peringatan Ino.

"Aku sudah muak padamu. Lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!" Ino berjalan pergi dari tempat itu. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah merasa sekesal ini, tapi kalau menyangkut masalah Sakura ia benar-benar kesal setengah mati. Apa lagi menyangkut masalah 4 tahun lalu itu.

Ia kesal, sama seperti perasaan Sakura. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meringankan suasana. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah… memberi tahu hal sebenarnya pada _dia._

.

.

.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Hinata menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura meraihnya kemudian mengusap wajahnya. Setelah beberapa saat sudah tenang, ia menghela napas panjang. "Hinata… menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Gadis itu menoleh sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu tentang hal ini?" Sakura mengangguk lesu. Hinata menghembus napas pelan. "Kalau itu sih harus kau pikirkan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku ingin bantu cuman... aku takut nanti malah akan menimbulkan masalah baru!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Ya.. kurasa juga begitu. Tapi menurutmu.. aku bisa dimaafkan karena kejadian itu atau tidak?"

Hinata berfikir sejenak kemudian senyumnye mengembang. "Tentu saja. Bukan kamu yang salah. Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa. Untuk apa menyalahkan dirimu akan kejadian itu?"

"Tapi.. jika Sasuke mengetahuinya pasti dia akan membenciku. Aku tidak mau. Hanya dia.. hanya dia seorang yang mau meladeni perempuan hina seperti-"

PLAK

Hinata menampar pipi Sakura yang putih bersih itu. Di wajahnya terpasang ekspresi kesal. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. Gadis merah muda itu menatap temannya dengan wajah bingung. Ia memegang pipinya yang merah. "Kamu bukan perempuan hina! Kamu adalah gadis yang baik. Bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa kamu tidak tau apa-apa. Walaupun kamu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi lebih baik kamu lupakan saja semua kejadian ini dan lanjutkan kehidupanmu!" Sakura tersentak mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Ia tahu sudah seharusnya ia melupakan semua kejadian itu. Ia sudah cukup menderita hanya mengingat kembali peristiwa itu. Sudah begitu dalam ia kubur semua ingatannya. Tapi masih saja menghantui dirinya. Apa lagi sejak ia mulai berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Setiap kali bersamanya ia selalu mengingat kejadian teror itu. Ia bingung, apakah tidak ada jalan untuk menghilangkan semuanya?

Tiap hari dirinya diganggu oleh hal semacam itu. Bahkan ia sampai bermimpi bawa cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan mengatahui hal yang sebenarnya dan ia tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Mungkin cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan Gaara _senpai _padanya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya. Suasana hatinya masih buruk. Ia melihat ke arah luar jendela. Anak laki-laki dari kelasnya sedang bermain bola. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang menggiring bola menuju gawang kemudian mencetak poin.

Ya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Satu-satunya laki-laki yang dicintai Sakura saat ini. Ia sangat mencintai laki-laki itu namun ia tidak bisa mengutarakannya secara langsung.

Dari ekor matanya ia melihat Sasuke melambai ke arahnya. Sakura hendak membalas namun mengurungkan niatnya dan akhirnya pergi dari sana. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya, mengambil tasnya kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan. Sekarang ia membutuhkan ketenangan untuk memikirkan hal ini. Mumpung saat ini petugas perpus sedang off dan ruangan sangat gelap, ia pikir tidak akan ada satupun orang yang akan datang.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri sekaligus menenangkan diri. Jika pikirannya sudah tidak tenang dia tidak akan bisa berfikir jernih. Sudah lihat sikapnya tadi bukan?

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke mengetahui yang sebenarnya?' _Sakura memendamkan wajahnya di atas lututnya. Kembali mengingat kejadian waktu itu membuatnya enggan untuk keluar melihat dunia. Satu-satunya yang membuat Sakura takut.

"Sakura?" terdengar seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu perpus. Ia kenal suara itu. Sakura mengumpet di belakang rak 6. Ia terlalu takut untuk menatap dia sekarang ini. "Hei!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Orang yang paling ia tidak ia temui sekarang berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Sa.. su.. ke." ujar Sakura lemas. Ia hendak saja pergi saat tangan Sasuke menahan langkahnya. "Tolong lepaskan aku!" sekeras apapun Sakura meminta, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengubris kata-kata Sakura. Malah ia semakin keras mencengkram tangan Sakura.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kamu bersikap aneh sejak tadi." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap Sasuke. "Kamu tahu, kamu bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan selalu bisa membantumu." balas Sasuke lembut.

Sakura menenangkan dirinya. Ia berbalik disertai dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang nampak sedih namun ia coba disembunyikannya. "_Nandemonai_. Aku tidak apa-apa. Cuma agak pusing. Kamu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku." ia menggeleng kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Kita harus bergegas." ajak Sakura seraya menarik pergelangan Sasuke.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali ke kelas mereka. Sakura berjalan di depan diikuti oleh Sasuke di belakangnya. Saat berjalan di koridor luar sekolah, angin kencang berhembus diantara mereka dan melemparkan sebutir air ke wajah Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke mengabaikannnya. Tapi saat ia merasa butiran air lain mengenainya, ia melihat ke arah halaman.

Tidak ada hujan. Aneh bukan? Tidak ada hujan tapi kenapa ada butiran air mengenai wajahnya? Baru beberapa saat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa gadis yang berdiri di depannya lah yang menintikkan air mata. Ia baru saja hendak menyentuh pundak Sakura saat Sakura berbalik dan memeluknya. Ia berkata. "Sasuke.." Sasuke tetap diam ditempatnya.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tidak membalas pelukan Sakura ataupun bersuara. Yang ia lakukan hanya diam, menunggu reaksi Sakura. Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, apapun yang kau dengar, kau lihat, kumohon... kamu harus percaya padaku." sebutir air mata kembali menetes melewati pipi Sakura yang putih.

Sasuke merasakannya. Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke. Menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah. Baru sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali _connect _dan membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan erat. Karena ia tahu, bahwa Sakura pasti akan bercerita dengannya di saat yang tepat. Ia tidak ingin memaksanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan tetap mempercayaimu apapun yang terjadi. Tapi.. disaat yang tepat kau harus menceritakannya padaku." kata Sasuke lembut.

Masih dalam dekapan Sasuke, Sakura berkata dalam hati. _'Jika ka__m__u mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, akankah ka__m__u tetap mencintaiku apapun yang terjadi?'_

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan setapak di komplek perumahannya. Kepalanya penuh dengan kondisi Sakura yang ia tidak mengerti. Sikapnya benar-benar aneh. Berubah drastis. Hal itu terjadi sejak di taman saat ia melihat Sakura marah-marah sendiri. Jika ia mengejek Sakura, Sakura hanya diam. Tidak bereaksi. Tersenyum atau mengelak saja tidak.

Ia menendang kerikil yang ada di depan kakinya menuju sungai di samping jalan. Ia menatap sekilas sungai itu, turun menuju pinggir sungai kemudian memandang lurus sejauh matanya memandang. Suasana begitu sepi, damai dan tenang. Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang datang seorang laki-laki, "Hai, Uchiha-_san_!" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum licik.

"Ada yang mau kukatakan."

-Sore itu di sekolah-

Sore itu, Ino kembali uring-uringan entah apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia melangkah kakinya cepat melewati koridor sekolah. Suasana hatinya buruk sekali. _'Sakura.. di mana kau?' _pikirnya.

Kondisi sekarang ini benar-benar gawat. Semuanya kacau. Ia tidak percaya bahwa kondisinya akan semakin buruk dan jauh dari pikirannya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku roknya kemudian menelepon ponsel Hinata. Sebab sejak tadi ponsel Sakura tidak aktif. "Halo, Hinata. Apa kamu melihat Sakura?.. ya?.. di mana?.. sudah pergi?.. baiklah, _arigatou_." ia menutup flap ponselnya kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari Sakura.

Ia memeriksa ruang perpus, kamar mandi, ruang audio dan beberapa tempat lain yang suka dikunjungi Sakura kalau sedang depresi.

Baru saja ia hendak menelepon saat melihat Sakura duduk di bangku kelas sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja "Sakura!" panggilnya. "Kamu kemana saja?"

Sakura diam tidak bergerak. Ia masih diam di tempatnya. Ino mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura dan saat itulah gadis itu menoleh menatap Ino. "Oh.. Ino, _konochiwa_. Ada apa?" tanyanya santai. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari atas meja kemudian merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Ini gawat sekali! Kita harus segera pergi!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura agar berdiri dari bangkunya. Tapi Sakura tetap diam di tempat.

Wajah Sakura berubah bingung. "Emangnya ada apa Ino?" Ino menoleh menatap sohibnya itu. Wajahnya berubah lesu. Ia menghembus napas sekali kemudian berkata, "Kamu akan tahu saat kita sampai nanti. Yang penting sekarang kita harus pergi!"

Dengan pasrah Sakura mengikuti Ino yang menarik tangannya. Mereka pergi ke luar sekolah kemudian mengikuti jalan besar menuju sungai dekat sekolah. Sakura bingung apa yang hendak Ino tunjukkan dengan membawanya ke tempat itu. Padahal di sana tidak apa kecuali sebuah sungai kecil di pinggir jalan dan sebuah taman. Sakura menatap sekeliling jalan yang mereka lewati.

Mereka masih berlari. Ino sekuat tenaga berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Semoga belum terlambar. Pikir Ino. Sakura semakin bingung saat mereka melewati sebuah bangunan besar di kiri jalan. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih heran lagi adalah dua laki-laki yang berdiri di samping sungai.

"Gawat.. dia sudah di sana!" kata Ino. Orang yang Ino maksud sedang berdiri berhadapan di pinggir sungai. Sakura tidak tahu siapa mereka tapi ia merasa pernah melihatnya. Masih tetap berlari, ia memincingkan matanya berusaha melihat lebih jelas.

_'Itukan Sasuke dan.. Lee! Apa yang mereka lakukan?' _pikir Sakura.

Samar-samar terdengar suara Lee yang sedang berbicara pada Sasuke. "Jadi.. apa topik penting yang kau ingin bicarakan denganku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Lee tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Kudengar kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Apa itu benar?" kata Lee memulai topik. Tampaknya Sasuke tidak suka dengan topik tersebut. Ia hanya mengkerutkan keningnya tidak suka.

Begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ada perasan tidak enak di benaknya tentang hal ini. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia ingin sekali pergi kalau saja Ino tidak menahannya untuk tetap tinggal. Lee melanjutkan percakapannya. "Apakah kamu tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang membunuh Itachi? Kakakmu satu-satunya?"

Sakura membeku di tempat. Betapa kagetnya ia mendengar hal itu. Rahasia yang sudah ia pendam selama betahun-tahun kini terbongkar. Dan orang yang pertama berdiri beberapa meter di depannya yang kini telah menjadi pacarnya sekaligus adik dari seseorang yang ia kenal beberapa tahun lalu mendengar berita tersebut di depannya.

Langit yang semula biru perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi orange. Burung-burung terbang hendak kembali ke sarangnya. Suasana sore itu sangat tegang seirama dengan atmosfer yang terbentuk di sebuah tempat sunyi di pinggir sungai.

Angin berhembus hangat menyentuh tubuh Sakura dan ketiga orang lainnya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan temannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang baru terbuka setelah selama bertahun-tahun terpendam jauh dari kehidupan mereka?

TBC

Okaaaay... Akhirnya... Finally... Chapter 14 jadi jugaa terima kasih untuk dukungan semuanya.

Terutama untuk beberapa reader yang setia membaca SakurabelongstoSasuke, dan beberapa reader lainnya.

Nantikan chapter selanjutnyaaa :)


	15. Chapter 15

Please Be With Me

Okaay.. Kembali lagi di Please Be With Me. Kini chapter 15 udah update. Semoga tidak lama menunggu.

Apakah sudah penasaran? Kalau iya baguslah kalau enggak.. Miwa sedih banget.

Ya sudahlah! Enggak perlu banyak omong.

Langsung saja ke ceritanya.

Chapter 15

Sakura POV

Ya ampuun.. _Kami-sama_ kumohon katakan kalau semua ini hanyalah mimpi! Apa yang kulihat, rasakan, dan saksikan juga dengar saat ini.. Kumohon hilangkan ingatanku! Aku tidak tahan.

Aku dan Ino bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat sungai. Aku menutup telingaku untuk mencegah semua informasi yang Lee katakan tidak sampai ke telingaku. Tapi percuma saja semuanya terangkum dalam otakku secara lengkap. Lee benar-benar menceritakan semuanya dan mengatakan seakan-akan kalau memang aku bersalah membunuh Itachi tanpa bantuan siapapun. Bahkan ia juga bilang kalau aku membunuh Itachi karena dendam. Ya inilah itulah. Apa sih yang orang itu pikirkan? Punya masalah apa denganku? Aku membunuh Itachi? Itu kebohongan besar! Aku saja sama sekali tidak mengenal Itachi dengan baik. Aku dengannya baru saja kenal kurang lebih 1 minggu. Itupun secara tidak sengaja. Jadi apa yang menyebabkanku memendam perasaan dendam padanya?

Aku ingin pergi! "Trus?" aku membuka lebar mataku mendengar suara Sasuke yang membalas kata-kata Lee dengan nada dan wajah datar. Apa maksudnya dengan itu? "Kalau memang benar Sakura yang membunuh Itachi, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tajam.

Oh _kami-sama_! Apakah harus aku keluar dari sini dan menjelaskan semuanya padanya? Haruskah? "Aku akan menerima kenyataan itu dan aku tidak akan membantah. Karena aku tau apa yang terjadi dengan jelas waktu itu. Meski agak sedikit bingung. Jadi kamu tidak bisa mengecohku." Sasuke mengatakan hal itu tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Jadi ia tahu kalau aku benar-benar membunuh Itachi? Akankah ini menjadi hari terakhir aku mendengar suaranya?

Ya ampun, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. "Ino.." panggilku pelan. Ino sama sekali tidak menoleh menatapku. Ia tetap sibuk memperhatikan percakapan mereka. Aku menepuk pundaknya. Membuatnya terkejap kaget.

"Eh? _Doushita_?" tanyanya agak kaget.

"Um.. bisakah kita pergi? Aku sudah tidak tahan." ucapku pelan. Kutekan-tekan perutku membuat sandirwara orang keserang diare kambuh. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat nada khawatir ataupun takut.

Ino menggeleng cepat. "Kita harus menghentikannya. Jangan sampai dia berkata lebih jauh lagi. Bisa gawat nanti." Ino sudah siap untuk menerjang di antara keduanya saat aku menahan tangannya.

"Kamu tidak berfikir untuk ke sana kan? Untuk menghentikannya?" tanyaku sudah cemas duluan.

Wajah Ino berubah galak. Bisa kusadari ia benar-benar kesal sekarang ini. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk bertingkah seperti ini. Gak ada waktu untuk berdebat. "Sudah! Lupakan saja. Mungkin saja ia mengatakan hal itu untuk memanas-manasi Sasuke."

Gadis berambut pirang itu semakin ngotot. "Justru itu yang kukawatirkan. Bagaimana jika Sasuke percaya?" tanya Ino murka. Ia menatapku begitu dalam. Sampai aku tidak bisa berpaling. "Meskipun aku tahu kalau ia tidak akan percaya dan ada dukungannya juga. Kau dengar? Yang tadi dia katakan."

"Kamu dengar kan dia ngomong apa tadi? Dia gak peduli sama omongan Lee!" ucapku murka.

Aku mengangguk. "Maka dari itu kita harus pergi! Ino, ayolah." rengekku. Membuat Ino tambah jengkel. "Dia tidak akan percaya! Ino!" teriakku ikut-ikutan tidak sabaran kayak maling ketahuan mencuri di bank.

Baru saja kupalingkan penglihatanku melihat jalan, Ino sudah berlari menuju kedua orang itu. Ya ampuun Ino apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ikut dengannya ke medan perang, tetap diam di sini atau kabur? Kabur? Lagi-lagi aku berfikir seperti itu.. Bodohnyaaa. Mana ada Haruno Sakura kabur. Omong kosong. Apa yang akan kulakukan? Pikir dengan jernih Sakura. Apa tindakan selanjutnya? Melempar mereka dengan batu? Kayu? Tidak, tidak, itu bukan ide bagus. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh mencoba melakukan tindakan pembunuhan lagi.

Aku sempat melirik untuk melihat keadaan mereka, dan saat itulah pikiranku kembali tidak jernih. Ino sudah marah-marah seperti orang kerasukan. Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Lee tapi Sasuke menghentikannya? Kenapa otakku tidak mau berfikir sih? Bagaimana, apa, di mana dan kapan? Apa! Aku akan melakukan.. tunggu. Aku belum siap. Emm.. _t__hink _Sakura. _Think_!

Aku sudah berfikir. Ya aku sudah. Aku sudah yakin sekarang. Tapi semuanya buyar saat aku kembali melihat Ino nyaris-lagi-menendang kepala Lee.

Tanpa kusadari saat itu juga tubuhku bergerak sendiri dan dari mulutku aku berkata, "Hentikaaan!" secara lantang sampai rasanya pita suaraku mau pecah. Ino melihatku dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus lucu. Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan horor seperti habis melihat setan. Aku menghancurkannya.

Tanpa disadari untuk kedua kalinya aku mengangkat kakiku dan pergi dari sana. _Kami-sama_.. apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku membalikkan badan kemudian berlari. Aku terus berlari dan berlari. Berlari dari kenyataan. Harus kuakui. Hanya saat inilah aku bertingkah seperti pengecut. Aku takut kalau bertindak lebih jauh lagi aku akan membuat hubunganku dengan orang yang kusayangi hancur.

Setelah beberapa saat berlari, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku. "Sakura!" panggilnya. Kutolehkan wajahku sesaat dan melihat Sasuke berlari mengejarku. Aku harus lari. Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya.

Saat hendak berbelok menuju jalan besar, kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku dan saat itulah aku melihat laki-laki yang telah mengambil hatiku. Sasuke.

Napasnya terengah-engah. Keringatnya bercucuran. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. "_Ha.. __h__anaste_!" ucapku sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi sekarang.

Sasuke tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia malah memelukku, membuatku tidak bisa mengelak dan memberontak. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Otakku tidak mau berjalan. _Oh dear_. Sesaat suasana hening, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin yang begitu lembut. "Sakura.." panggil Sasuke lembut.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memanggil namaku sekali. "_Do.. __d__oushita_?" Ucapku memberanikan diri. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia menatapku sesaat kemudian mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. "Tentang Itachi.."

Jantungku rasanya ingin meledak. Mengingat kejadian waktu itu, membuatku kembali merasa takut. "Kamu tidak perlu khawatir." keningku mengkerut dan mataku melebar. "Aku tau kamu tidak membunuhnya. Semua itu hanya kecelakaan." ia menanyakannya dengan menunjukkan senyum simpul yang terlihat sangat sedih. Aku yakin, dengan mengangkat kejadian beberapa tahun lalu yang membuatnya kehilangan Itachi adalah hal terberat baginya.

Tapi tak pernah terpikir olehku kalau dia akan langsung mengungkit masalah itu denganku.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Kenapa dia begitu percaya padaku. "Kenapa.." akhirnya aku membuka suara. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya menatapku. "Kenapa.. kamu begitu percaya padaku? Bisa saya apa yang dikatakan Lee tadi benar. Bahwa aku membunuh Itachi." mulutku tidak mau berhenti. Sasuke tetap bungkam.

"Waktu itu.. saat Itachi mengajakku untuk berbelanja bersama karena secara kebetulan kami bertemu di taman, aku membiarkannya." bisa kulihat dari ekor mataku tatapan tidak mengerti dari Sasuke. "Sehabis berbelanja, kami hendak menyebrang _zebra cross_. Aku melihatnya.. mobil itu datang dari arah kanan. Cara mengemudinya begitu ugal-ugalan. Aku tau mobil itu akan menabrak Itachi. Tapi.. tapi aku membiarkannya. Membiarkan tubuh Itachi tertabrak mobil itu dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawanya!"

Tanpa kusadari air mataku kembali menetes. Aku tau waktu itu aku bersalah. Seharusnya aku melompat untuk menyelamatkannya. Tapi aku malah hanya menonton seperti orang goblok yang tidak mempedulikan nyawa orang lain.

Aku melepaskan diri dari Sasuke dan segera pergi dari sana. Tak kupedulikan panggilkan Sasuke yang terus-menerus. Saat inilah aku tau, aku akan kehilangan sesuatu lagi.

Aku berlari kembali ke rumah. Mendobrak pintu depan, membuat _ok__a__a-san_ yang sedang memasak terkaget. "Sakura?" aku tetap berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar, tidak mengubris panggilan _ok__a__a-san_ yang terdengar khawatir. Kurebahkan diriku di atas kasur dan menutup wajah dengan bantal. Aku melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya. Dia tau. Dia tidak tau.

Pikiran itu terus bermunculan di kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Seharusnya aku tau. Tapi ingatanku tentang hal itu buram. Jika aku benar melakukannya... akankah aku bisa dimaafkan?

TOK TOK

"Sakura!" kudengar suara Ino dari luar kamar. "Apa kamu di dalam? Kalau ada tolong jawab!" aku tetap diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Kututup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun sekarang ini. Tapi sepertinya hanya dengan hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti berjuang.

BRAK!

Pintu kamarku didobrak. Siapa orang bodoh yang beraninya mendobrak kamarku. "Hei! Siapa sih yang mendobrak... kamar.. ku." Semakin lama kalimatku semakin memelan. Kaget melihat orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku ini. Mungkin wajahku terlihat bodoh sekarang. Kulihat melewati tubuhnya terdapat Ino berdiri dengan tatapan sedih kemudian berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

Alasannya simpel. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki yang paling aku tidak ingin temui? Aku menggertakkan gigiku. Kuraih bantal yang ada di sebelahku kemudian melemparkannya. "Pergi!"Hhanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku tidak tau kata apa yang harus kuucapkan.

Sasuke berjalan semakin mendekat. Melempar ke samping bantal yang tadi kulemparkan kepadanya. Merasa tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, aku berdiri dan kembali melempar bantal padanya. "Kamu tidak dengar aku? Pergi! Jangan muncul di hadapanku!" tapi itu semua percuma. Sasuke malah sekarang sudah berada di samping kasur.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak meraihku. Aku berjalan mundur. Sekali lagi dan mungkin yang terakhir kalinya, aku tertunduk di atas kasur. "Dengarkan aku." ucap Sasuke pelan. Ia duduk di tepi kasur sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Tidak bisa! Aku kembali menepis tangannya. "Kamu tidak dengar? Pergi!" ucapku dingin.

"Tidak." balas Sasuke tak kalah dingin denganku.

Kutatap Sasuke tajam. "Sudah kubilang pergi ya pergi!" aku sudah melakukan hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan. Kalau lebih dari ini bisa kuprediksi aku yang akan jatuh.

"Dengar aku dulu!" aku terperanjat kaget. Tanpa kusadari, kutatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan horror. Aku tidak tau mengapa, tubuhku gemetar, terasa sangat kaku. "Aku tidak peduli kamu mau dengar atau tidak. Tapi dengarkan aku." apa yang perlu kudengar lagi? Sudah cukup hal menyakitkan yang kurasakan. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tangan. Cukup. Tidak ada yang perlu didengar. Namun percuma, karena Sasuke sudah menggenggam kedua tanganku. Kudengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tidak perduli kamu melakukannya atau tidak. Tapi intinya untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin tau yang sebenarnya dari mulutmu." ia berdeham sebentar kemudian kembali menatapku yang masih tertunduk. "Katakan. Kamu melakukannya atau tidak?"

Kuangkat kepalaku yang terasa cukup berat. "Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." balasnya sengit. "Hanya 1 kata yang perlu kau ucapkan. Ya atau tidak!"

Aku melakukannya. Aku tidak melakukannya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi waktu itu? "Aku.. Tidak tau." jawabku pada akhirnya.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal. Ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu padaku. "Sakura.. aku butuh jawaban. Bukan alasan atau apapun!" apa yang harus kukatakan? Tidak ada lagi! Aku sudah buntu.

"Kalau aku menjawab.. akankah kamu mempercayai ucapanku?" tanyaku pelan. Sasuke mengangguk. Baiklah. Aku harus kuatkan tekadku. Sedikit menarik tapas singkat dan berkata. "Tidak."

Sasuke tersenyum lega. Ekspresi senang terpasang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memelukku. "Hanya itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku tidak peduli apa yang orang itu katakan. Hanya jawaban darimu yang kupercayai."

Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum kembali menghiasi wajahku. Setidaknya ada lebih dari satu orang yang masih sangat percaya padaku. Orang yang sudah kuanggap penting dikehidupanku. Ino dan Sasuke.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Hangat. Selama ada yang percaya, hal itu bisa menjadi kekuatanku untuk terus bangkit. "Oh ya.. ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ini menyangkut hal barusan." kataku tanpa melepaskan pelukannya yang terasa hangat.

Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepala tanda siap mendengarkan. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Kurasa aku siap untuk mengatakan apa yang ada di benakku. "Aku.. percaya padamu. Jadi aku.. menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kebetulan aku baru mengingat sesuatu." kulepaskan pelukannya. Wajah Sasuke berubah semakin masam. Kurasa ia tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraanku yang melesat entah kemana. Ia sukanya langsung _to the point _aja. Okee _time to counter attack__._ "Sebenarnya.. aku masih agak bingung. Antara aku.. mengingat kejadian waktu itu secara jelas atau tidak.

Tapi seingatku, waktu itu.. kami-aku dan Itachi-sehabis pulang dari berbelanja di supermarket-kurasa aku sudah menceritakan hal ini padamu-dan kalau tidak salah waktu itu aku mendapat telepon dari Ino." kataku sambil memegang dagu. Sasuke membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ino? Waktu itu kamu sudah kenal dia?" tanyanya datar.

Aku mengangguk. "Kan aku sudah berteman dengan Ino sejak kami kecil. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan?" Sasuke mengangguk ingat apa yang pernah kukatakan padanya. Langsung kulanjutkan kembali pembicaraan yang tertunda tadi. "Saat Ino meneleponku, waktu itu pas sekali saat rambu lampu warna merah. Perlu beberapa saat sebelum lamput hijau menyala. Saat lampu hijau menyala, Itachi berjalan lebih dulu dariku. Aku cukup lelet karena sedang berdebat dengan Ino masalah baju.. hei jangan ketawa!" Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar topik yang baru ia ketahui beberapa waktu lalu. Tentang aku yang benci memakai pakaian yang terlalu ke-perempuanan.

"Okeoke.. lanjutkan."

Menghela napas berat, akhirnya kulanjutkan kembali. "Karena tertinggal dan kebetulan aku lagi bingung sedang di mana, aku langsung berlari menghampiri Itachi. Tapi sebelum itu ada seseorang yang menabrakku. Aku lupa detailnya bagaimana cuman tepat setelah itu, aku mendengar ada orang yang berteriak _'Kecelakaan! Kecelakaan!'_ begitu sih yang kudengar. Karena penasaran dan linglung, aku menerobos gerombolan. Tepat setelah melewati mereka aku syok. Saat itulah aku melihat tubuh Itachi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas aspal."

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku dengan hembusan napas sedih. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya aku agak mengingat bagaimana tampak punggung laki-laki yang menabrakku. Cuman tidak terlalu jelas karena dia memakai topi. "Jadi.. menurutmu orang yang menabrak itu.. yang membunuh Itachi?" tanya Sasuke. Aku kembali berfikir.

"Masa setelah menabrakku dengan gesit dia langsung naik mobilnya trus nabrak Itachi? Bahkan anak di Incredible gak bakal bisa secepat itu." kataku sambil manyun.

Sasuke menjitak kepalaku lumayan keras. Aku meringis sedikit. "Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudnya tuh kamu pikir dia mendorong Itachi, jadi Itachi tertabrak?" Mendorong? Kok bisa? "Ya bisalah!" Lho.. kok kayaknya dia baca pikiranku?

"_E.. __e__to_.. eem..." aku mulai gelisa dengan otakku yang tidak mau diajak kerja.

"Aah.. kamu tuh otak pinter tapi kok masalah gini susah banget mikirnya. Payah ah!" gak usah hina gitu doong. Udah nge-hina! Pake muka masem lagi. Gimana gak sakit hati. Ingeet pacarmu nih lagi sedih! Malah di maki.

Kubales kata-katanya. "Sabar dong.. kan lagi berfikir nih."

"Sudah ah. Gak usah dipikirin lagi. Mending kamu istirahat. Besok gak usah kamu usik tuh si kepala payung." kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kepala payung?" balasku tak mengerti.

Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah acak-adul kayak abis berjelajah di hutan. "Si anak baru itu! Siapa namanya?"

Kubuka mulutku hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi akhirnya kututup kembali. Tak tau apa yang harus kukatakan. "Ya.. sudah. Kamu tidur gih. Sampai jumpa besok!" ucapnya sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah kepergiannya, kumiringkan tubuhku sambil memeluk guling. Dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku, membuat udara menjadi lebih hangat. _'Haah.. __m__asa jadi tambah rumit sih? Awas ya ka__m__u.. __u__um.. Ro.. Rok.. __a__h Rock Lee! Ka__m__u akan kujadian santapan untuk kubunuh besok__.__'_

Kayaknya gak penting deh ngurusin tuh orang. Udah ah. Mending tidur. _Oyasumi_, teddy. Aku yang masih anak-anak atau aneh mengucapkan salam pada sebuah boneka?

Keesokan harinya, aku sedang berjalan di koridor dengan perasaan senang saat aku berpapasan dengan si rambut payung alis tebal. Aku berhenti sekitar 2 meter di depan dia. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia masih sama. Sama seperti berandalan yang kulihat kemarin di tepi sungai. Kulanjutkan langkahku kembali menuju kelas. Aku hendak kembali melanjutkan perjalanan saat kudengar ia kembali membuka mulutnya yang kayaknya pengen banget dimasukin wasabi. "Kau.. sudah mengakui dosamu?" tanyanya dengan muka songong.

Aku terdiam lama. Berfikir apa yang telah kulakukan? Oow.. _a__bout that_. Kubalas dia, "Maksudmu yang kemaren? Tentang kecelakaan waktu itu?" ia mengangguk. Aku balas anggukan dia sambil memegang dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan yang satu lagi memegang buku yang barusan kupinjam dari perpus. "Tentang itu... aku tidak peduli." aku meliriknya dengan tatapan menyeramkan.

Bisa kurasakan kalau dia menggigil. Siapa tidak? Berdiri di depan Haruno Sakura dan menantangku? Akan kusiapkan kuburan untukmu yang super mewah sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Gratis. "Mau kamu bilang apalah. Ya A ya B lah. Itu terserah kamu!" tetap kuberikan tatapan semenyeramkan mungkin padanya. Tak peduli dia mau ngelak ya coba lah. Kalau bisa. "Karena kurasa aku sudah tau yang sebenarnya."

Meski aku tau dia takut. Harus kuakui kagum juga. Ia menutupi semua itu dengan wajah datar yang dihiasi oleh alis tebal seperti acar lobak itu. Ia terdiam cukup lama sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Hm.. kamu berani juga. Berbeda dengan waktu itu. Padahal waktu itu kamu kayak anak kucing kesasar." ia tertawa sendiri.

Kukembangkan senyum mautku padanya. "Jangan berkata seolah-olah kamu tahu siapa aku." kulangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Kupapasi dia dengan tatapan tetap memandang ke depan. Memperhatikan setiap helaian daun yang berterbangan terbawa angin. Saat tepat aku dan dia berdiri berjajar, kubisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Karena aku tau yang sebenarnya, kamu hanya akan menggali kuburanmu sendiri kalau mau macam-macam." aku terkekeh kecil sementara kulihat Lee sedikit gemetar mendengar suaraku yang terdengar seperti pemanggil roh.

Kudekap kembali buku yang tadi kupegang dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, tepat di depan ke kelas, aku terhuyung dan menabrak dinding lorong. Napasku sedikit terengah. _'Kerja bagus Sakura. Jika ka__m__u memperkuat tekadmu__, k__amu tidak akan terkalahkan. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengendalikan keadaan dan buat dia mengaku.'_ setelah berfikir demikian, aku memasuki kelas dan bersiap untuk pelajaran pertama di pagi yang cerah itu.

Pelajaran saat itu entah mengapa terasa lebih ringan buatku. Aku mencatat setiap tulisan yang ada di papan. Kusimak setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Asuma-_sensei_.

Saat pelajaran Asuma-_sensei _berlangsung, ada secarik memo terselip diantara buku pelajaranku. Kubuka kertas itu dan terdapat tulisan. _'Bagus.. __h__anya perlu sedikit lagi.'_ Aku tersenyum setelah membaca surat itu. Tanpa perlu dipikir lagi, surat itu pasti datang dari Sasuke.

Kutengokkan kepala melihat ke belakang dan pada saat yang sama bisa kulihat Sasuke ikut tersenyum padaku.

Kufokuskan kembali pikiranku menyimak pelajaran Asuma-_sensei_. Hari ini aku harus menuntaskannya. Pikirku dalam hati.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, waktu istirahat dimulai. Aku memberesi buku-buku pelajaranku. Rasa lega menghiasi diriku. Tapi, waktu istirahat yang saat itu kupikir berlangsung menyenangkan, berjalan tidak sesuai prediksiku. Baru saja hendak berdiri dari kursi dah ditendang ama si kucrit pembawa masalah. Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi? "_Nanika_?" tanyaku dengan wajah bete.

"Gimana, tadi pagi? Udah dibales?" tanyanya dengan senyum percaya diri seperti biasa.

Kuberikan senyum kemenangan di wajahku. "Ya udahlah. Haruno Sakura gak mungkin takut sama orang kayak dia." ucapku bangga.

Sasuke mencibir sambil menarik kursi di depanku dan membawanya menghadapku. "Bukankah kemarin Haruno Sakura barusan saja menagis ketakutan?" sial. Nyari masalah dia.

"Hei! Hei! Pasangan angsa bodoh!" eergh... datang lagi satu lagi. "Lagi ngapain? Mesra banget? Lagi mesra-mesraan ya?" kayaknya aku bener-bener kenal deh suara siapa nih satu.

"Ino-_san_. Jangan ganggu mereka kalau gitu!" tumbuh lagi tuh suara lembut dari entah berantah.

"Sudahlah! Mending kita tarik mereka ke kantin jadi aku bisa makan." _Again_?!

"Bener juga. Ayooo!" belum aja mengambil dompet dari tas sudah ditarik. "Ayo Sakura.. kita mesra-mesraannya di kantin aja. Kali ini sama aku yak?" amit-amit. Kecentilan si Ino.

Akhirnya, pasrah ditarik paksa ke kantin, Sasuke ngikut juga. Kami duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk. Ino dan Hinata pergi membeli makanan, diikuti oleh Naruto di belakang. Kudengar Sasuke menggilku. "Setelah ini mau apa?" mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke aku langsung membalas.

"Liat keadaan saja dulu." Sasuke mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian ketiga orang itu datang "Ini.. buat Sakura." ia meletakkan sepiring nasi dengan semangkuk sup di depanku. "Ini buat aku." dibandingkan dengan milikku, punya Ino jauh lebih mewah. Seplastik roti.

"Diet?" tanyaku pada Ino.

"_Ie_.. hanya sedang tidak lapar." entah perasaanku saja atau aku memang aku melihat wajah cerianyanya berubah menjadi cukup murung?

Kuusahaan untuk mengabaikannya. Kalau dia memang ingin menceritakannya dia pasti sudah berbicara padaku. Aku tidak ingin membebaninya.

"Sakura-_ch__an._" kudengar Hinata memanggilku. Sudah berapa lama ya, terakhir kali aku berbicara dengannya. Seminggu lalukah? Ia mendekatkan diri kepadaku. "Eem.. aku mau nanya. Apa Sakura-_san _pernah ngalamin sesuatu yang.. membuat hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-_kun _memburuk?" luka yang baru tertutup kembali terbuka.

Sekejap wajah ceria yang susah-susah kuungkapkan berubah murung sampai keempat temanku yang lain menyadarinya. "_Doushita_, Sakura-_chan_. Kamu tidak lapar?" tanya Naruto padaku.

Aku masih menundukkan kepala. Setelah selang beberapa saat, kuangkat kepalaku dengan wajah cukup datar. "Haaah.. aku baik-baik saja. Tadi hanya kepikiran sesuatu. Hahaha." kusuap sesuap nasi dan sup yang tadi dibawakan oleh Ino.

Setelah selesai makan, kami berempat kembali ke kelas. Di selasar perpecahan jalan menuju kelas Hinata dan aku, aku pergi ke toilet. Ingin mengeluarkan beban yang sudah tertahan lama.

Baru saja keluar dari toilet aku kembali berpapasan dengan Lee. Kali ini wajahnya lebih menyebalkan dari tadi pagi. "Kuakui usahamu bagus, Haruno Sakura. Aku kagum." kembali wajah menyebalkan itu ia tunjukkan. Seakan-akan dia sudah yakin akan menang. "Tapi semua itu hanya sesaat. Karena sehabis ini kamu akan kembali menderita." kutepis semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan menghindar dari sana.

Aku menguap sebentar dan memutar lengan tanganku santai. "Sudah?" tanyaku. Lee mengkerutkan kening tidak mengerti. "Sudah selesai bicaranya?" ulangku. "Saya banyak urusan. Gak sempet ngurusin kamu. _Ja_.." saat melewati tempat ia berdiri, ia kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Merasa sudah menang ya?" saat itulah langkah kakiku ikut berhenti. "Jangan senang dulu. Karena aku punya bukti."

"Maksudmu.. ini?" kutolehkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Sasuke berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil memainkan benda kotak kecil semacam _flash disk__._ "Tadi kebetulan temanku memberi tahu kalau hobimu tuh, suka nguntit orang. Kamu tau kan apa isi flash disk ini? Ancamannya gak berguna. Bahkan anak SD kujamin enggak bakalan tertipu." Sasuke membuang flash disk itu ke tong sampai. Sebelumnya, ia memasukkannya ke kantong plastik kecil bekas ia meminum sprite.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Mengisyaratkanku untuk menggenggam tangannya. Kuraih tangannya kemudian melirik Lee. "Aku tidak tau apa hubungan atau apapun yang kau tau tentang kejadian itu. Tapi, apapun yang kau katakan tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa Itachi sudah meninggal." bisa kulihat kesedihan yang muncul di mata Sasuke. "Kusarankan kamu satu hal saja. Jika kamu mengurusi kehidupanku lagi, kujamin hidupmu tidak akan bertahan lama." puas mengungkapkan segala unek-unek yang kupendam selama ini, aku melangkah pergi meninggalkanya.

Di selasar, langkah kami bergema di seluruh tempat. Aku sempat melirik ekspresi Sasuke yang tampak sedih. Kurasa aku harus memperbaikinya. Kurangkul lengan Sasuke berusaha membuatnya tenang. "Kamu gak usah khawatir. Kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu. Aku memang tidak tahu aku benar atau salah, tapi.. akan kuusahaan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Aku akan melindungimu!" ucapku mantap.

Sasuke tertawa lepas sehabis mendengar kata-kataku. "Kamu? Melindungiku? Jangan salah kamu" kok diketawain? Apa maksudnya itu? "Kan kamu perempuan. Masa melindungi laki-laki-Okeoke.. jangan marah dong. Kan cuma bercanda." ia langsung memperbaiki kalimatnya begitu melihat wajahku berubah seram.

Kudengar seseorang memanggil kami. "Hei pasangan bodoh!" lagi, aku diganggu. "Sedang apa di sana? Ayo cepat! Mau dilempar sama Kurenai-_sensei_? Klo gak mau ayoo! Udah mau mulai nih!" teriak Ino dari kejauhan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Oops.. lupa aku kalau sehabis ini pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_. Bisa dilempar keluar kelas nih kalau terlambat semenit saja. Mengetahui kalau _sensei _sudah berada di kelas kami sebelum bel berbunyi saja akan menyeramkan juga. Maka dari itu, kuputuskan untuk segera berlari.

Lantas aku hanya tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke kemudian berlari menghampiri Ino. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang dengan berjalan santai. Karena gak betah melihat orang yang lamban, aku menarik lengan Sasuke agar lebih cepat jalannya menuju kelas. "Kamu kalau jalan lebih lambat dari siput, tau gak?" laki-laki yang kuanggap lalat sejak dulu itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap hal lain.

Minta diajak berantem ya? Baru selesai masalah kok dia ngajak lagi sih? "_Omedetou_!" ucapnya.

Aku menoleh menatapnya "Untuk?"

"Karena kamu sudah menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri. Aku ikut senang. Dan.. _a__rigatou _karena peduli pada _nii-san_." kamu benar. Masalah ini kini sudah selesai. Tapi kita tidak tau kan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tapi..

"Uum.. _a__rigatou_.." balasku sembari mengangguk.

Aku kembali berlari menuju kelasku, menyusul Ino yang sudah duduk manis dikursinya. Nih Nona satu cepat sekali. Pikirku dalam hati. Secara gesit aku melangkah kembali ke kursiku layaknya pencuri yang ketahuan mencuri kemudian mengeluarkan buku pelajaran Kurenai-_sensei_. Kulihat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama begitu mengetahui Kurenai-sensei sudah berjalan di depan kelas kami.

_One case done, another case came along!_

TBC

Yohooo~

Sudah berapa lamakah sejak PBWM terakhir publish?! Sori sori sebanyak-banyaknyaa karena terlalu lama update. Nih otak ud penuh sama kepikiran tentang nilai raport. Gregetan deeh..

Tapi.. Untung tetep bisa nge-publish nih cerita atu. Tetap semangat semua. _Arigatou _sudah baca cerita saya.

_Ja ne_


	16. Chapter 16

**Please Be With Me**

**Yoho minna! Kembali dengan Rota di sini. PBWM kembali update chapter 16. Terima kasih atas bantuan semuanya.. Kini PBWM bisa update lancar. Yaah.. Enjoy reading.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Chapter 16**

"Sakuraaaaa!"

"_Ha.. haai.. cotto matte yo!_"

_Konichiwa minna-san. Watashiwa Haruno Sakura desu_. Seperti yang kalian ingat sebelumnya, aku baru saja lolos dari kejadian tidak menyenangkan. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang terjadi mengingat aku sama sekali tidak dilanda kejadian menyenangkan baik sebelum ataupun setelah hal itu. Meski kali ini aku akan bilang aku terlibat dengan masalah lain. Walaupun hanya masalah sepele.

Satu kata untuk hal ini. Penyiksaan. Kalian tahukah kalau sebentar lagi akan ada festifal olah raga antar sekolah? Dan yang terpilih untuk ikut festifal adalah anak-anak pilihan ketua OSIS. Bagi yang terpilih, mereka harus menjalani latihan berat dan tanpa henti.

Jadi, beginilah nasibku. Berlari di bawah teriknya matahari sambil menarik sebuah ban. "Ayoo! Terus! Sakuraaa lari lebih cepat!" teriak salah satu anak seangkatanku yang mengurus bagian estafet. Ya.. aku masuk bagian estafet. Dalam estafet ini akan dipilih 4 anak yang memiliki fisik dan catatan waktu lari yang bagus. Padahal seharusnya yang ikut adalah tim atletik. Tapi entah mengapa kemarin pagi ada pengumuman untuk anak yang ikut festifal olah raga, dan namaku dipanggil. Dan kalian tidak akan percaya siapa saja yang ikut selainku. Pertama, Uchiha Sasuke-tentu saja karena dia larinya cukup cepat. Mungkin sering dikejar karena ketahuan mencuri wajan tetangga.

Kemudian yang kedua Uzumaki Naruto-kalau anak satu ini sudah pasti. Dia ketua di klub atletik. Yang ketiga Yamanaka Ino. Entah mengapa anak OSIS memilih Ino, soalnya yang kutahu, dia tidak bisa berlari dalam jangka waktu lama apa lagi jauh. Dari sekian banyak anak di sekolah ini, malah anak kelas tiga yang dipanggil. Padahal masih ada bejibun orang yang bisa lari lebih cepat dari padaku aku.

"Sakuraaa! Sudah berapa kali saya memanggil anda untuk cepat BERLARI!" yang melatihku merupakan orang yang sangat kutakuti. Ia tidak akan segan-segan meneriaki kami kalau kami tidak patuh padanya. Bahkan sebuah peluit yang suaranya membahana besarnya dan sebuah pemukul baseball bertengger di kedua tangannya siap menghajar siapapun yang malas berlari.

Oh ya, lupa kuberitahu kalau kami sekarang sudah kelas 3. Kami harus melaksanakan festifal dengan 'semangat'-kata ketua OSIS-karena festifal ini merupakan festifal kami yang terakhir, sebab kami akan segera lulus. Sehabis kejadian waktu itu, sisa waktuku di kelas 2 berjalan mulus. Tidak ada kejadian menakutkan lagi. Anak yang melatihku itu bernama Hyuga Neji. Dia kakaknya Hinata Hyuga. Sebenarnya dia sudah lulus, tapi entah dari mana dia tiba-tiba muncul dan bilang kalau dia akan mengurus atletik.

"Sakuraa!" kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara. Lebih baik aku segera berlari atau nanti akan mendapatkan perlakuan special dalam arti membunuh diri sendiri.

"Dimarahi seperti biasa?" kutahu suara ini. Tidak akan ada orang yang mau menggangguku setiap saat bahkan setelah melihatku dimarahi oleh si Hyuga itu. Aku mengabaikan orang yang berbicara di sebelahku dan terus berlari. Kupercepat langkahku untuk menghindarinya. Tapi percuma saja, karena sekarang di depanku ada si cewek lambat.

Kusejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Laki-laki menyebalkan itu melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahku. "Hei, Ino! Kamu masih kuat?" wajah Ino berubah menjadi seperti orang yang sehabis berlari 6 km dari ujung keujung. Padahal kami baru berlari selama 5 menit! Masa dia sudah lelah!?

Ino berhenti dan mengatur napasnya "Hosh.. tentu saja.. masih kuat." kurasa dia harus berhenti. Aku akan berbicara pada-

"Haruno Sakura! Uchiha Sasuke! Yamanaka Ino! Sehabis latihan hari ini kalian jangan pulang dulu! Bersikan lapangan untuk latihan besok!" sial! Kenapa dia malah menghukumku? Aku hanya membantu Ino yang kelelahan!

Aku berbalik dan berteriak. "Saya sedang membantu Yamanaka-_san_! Dia kelelahan!" protesku tidak terima dihukum hanya karena menolong teman yang sedang sakit.

"Pulang sekolah bersihkan lapangan. Kalian bertiga. Tidak ada toleransi!" sial. Nih anak satu minta dijitak. Dengarkan penjelasan orang lain dong.

Setelah memarahi kami, ia mengisyaratkan semua yang sedang berlari untuk berkumpul. Sekitar 10 menit kemudian, mereka pergi ke ruang ganti dan memberesi peralatan mereka. Aku masih duduk di luar menemani Ino yang tengah mengistirahatkan diri. "Nanti kamu di sini aja. Biar aku dan Sasuke yang membersikan lapangan." ucapku padanya.

Ino mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau membersikan lapangan. Biar kalian saja. Pasangan bodoh!" dibaikin malah ngelunjak nih anak satu. Maunya diapain sih?

Kami berbincang untuk beberapa waktu. Perbincangan kami terhenti saat ada yang datang. "Yo, Sakura-_chan_! Ino!" oow.. Naruto dan Hinata. "Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya.

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku kemudian mengambil sebuah ember. "Aku dan Sasuke harus membersihkan lapangan. Kalian pulang saja dulu." aku mengalihkan padanganku dari mereka berdua dan mulai berjalan ke arah lapangan. Saat kulihat, Sasuke sudah memulai kegiatannya. Ia memunguti batu-batu yang ada di jalur estafet. Aku menyusulnya.

"Sendiri?" tanyaku padanya. Ia menoleh sekilas dan menatapku sebentar. Wajah dan tatapan datarnya kini tengah memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Aku sampai tidak bisa mengatur detakan jantungku yang makin lama makin kencang. Ada apa ini? Kurasa aku sudah tidak waras, sepertinya wajahku merah sekarang. Awalnya kukira dia akan mengatakan hal romantis atau sebagainya, tapi ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan melanjutkan hukumannya.

Aku membelalakkan mata dan diam di tempat. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya saat sedang memunguti batu dan memasukkannya ke dalam ember. Baik setelah jadian maupun tidak, dia sama saja seperti dulu. Cuek dan selalu bersikap _cool _di hadapanku. "Butuh bantuan, Sakura-_chan_? Sasuke?" Naruto dan Hinata berjalan mendekat sembari membawa sebuah ember. "Kurasa hanya dengan kedua dari kalian, tidak akan selesai sore ini juga deh." mereka mulai berjongkok dan memunguti batu.

Aku tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kamu harus menggantikan tugas Ino. Nona satu itu menolak untuk mengerjakan tugasnya." ucapku sambil melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Meskipun tidak melihatnya, aku bisa merasa kalau sekarang Ino sedang cemberut. Tapi untuk apa kupedulikan, toh dia memang selalu seperti itu.

Akhirnya, sore itu kami berempat, kecuali Ino, membersihkan lapangan sampai waktu menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Berjongkok kemudian berjalan dengan posisi tetap seperti itu benar-benar menyiksa. Kini pinggang dan punggungku serasa habis ditimpa besi seberat 10 ton. Ino sempat membantu namun hanya saat-saat terakhir.

Selesai membersihkan lapangan, kami semua pulang. Kebetulan, karena rumah kami berempat searah, kami jalan bareng. Tapi dua blok dari rumahku, aku, Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah dengan Hinata dan Ino. Setelah berpisah dengan Ino dan Hinata, Naruto sempat memulai pembicaraan. "Sakura-chan.. apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa ikut festifal?"

Aku menoleh menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. "Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kamu paling tidak suka mengikuti acara festifal seperti ini?" tidak suka? Siapa yang tidak suka ikut festifal?

Aku sempat tertawa kecil sebelum membalas pertanyaannya. "Siapa yang bilang aku tidak suka festifal? Aku suka kok. Apa lagi festifal besok merupakan festifal terakhir kita di SMA. Aku tidak ingin melewatkan kenangan manis ini." memikirkan kalau kami akan berpisah, itu membuatku tidak rela meninggalkan SMA. Meski banyak kenangan buruk yang terjadi, namun kenangan manis juga banyak tersimpan. Apa lagi, di sini aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diganti dengan apapun. Siapa yang rela coba menghilangkan kenangan manis? Kalau ada mungkin semua kenangan mereka pahit.

"Tapi bukankah tahun lalu kamu tidak ikut?" hm.. tahun lalu ya? Tunggu dulu.. bukankah waktu itu aku datang? Tapi hanya dihari terakhir karena waktu itu aku sedang sakit.

Aku mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tanganku, menampar udara. "Aku datang tapi hanya saat hari terakhir. Naruto-_kun _tidak melihatku? Padahal aku melihatmu."

Naruto meletakkan sebelah tangannya di dagu berusaha mengingat. "Waktu itu Sasuke bilang kalau kamu tidak datang. Makanya aku terus duduk di lapangan memperhatikan yang sedang lomba."

Kini setelah Naruto mengungkitnya aku jadi ingat. Di hari terakhir, aku baru saja sembuh dari flu. Orang pertama yang aku temui itu, Sasuke dan kami bertemu di taman belakang. Waktu itu Sasuke melihatku yang sedang duduk lemas di bawah pohon. Ia langsung membawaku secepat kilat ke ruang kesehatan dan memintaku untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Dia juga bilang akan memberi tahu teman-teman yang lain kalau aku datang. Tapi sampai acara selesai, tidak ada satupun orang yang datang ke ruang kesehatan. Bahkan Ino ataupun Naruto tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Hanya ada Sasuke yang kadang membawakanku cemilan untuk dimakan.

Tanpa kusadari aku tertawa sendiri begitu mengingat hal itu. Meski sedikit menyenangkan tapi menyebalkan juga karena aku terus sendirian. "Sakura-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunan dan menggelengkan kepala. Kuberikan senyum tipis memberinya isyarat kalau aku baik-baik saja.

Waktu itu aku juga kesal setengah mati karena Sasuke hanya mengantarkanku makanan yang tidak aku suka kemudian langsung pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, tidak ada suara yang mendukungku agar tidak kesepian. Hanya ada kesunyian yang datang beserta dengan suara gesekan pintu ruang kesehatan dengan dinding lorong. Tapi setidaknya, hal manis yang dapat kuingat, dia selalu datang setiap sepuluh menit sekali. Tentu saja aku tidak menyadarinya karena kepalaku dipenuhi rasa kesal. Hal yang aneh juga, mungkin saat aku sudah mulai tumbuh buah-buah cinta namun aku tidak menyadarinya.

Aah.. kembali bernostalgia mengenai hal itu semakin membuatku tidak rela menginjakkan kaki keluar dari SMA. Aku ingin waktu berhenti sehingga kami berlima akan terus bersama.

Aku tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan terjadi di festifal olah raga nanti.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Naruto lagi.

Aku tersenyum menghadap Naruto. "Aku tidak sabar menantikan festifal olah raga lusa nanti."

~oOOo~

Keesokan harinya, yang ada di rumah hanya aku dan sebuah boneka Kokeshi kesayanganku yang berdiri di meja belajarku. Ayah keluar kota karena ada urusan kantor dan mengajak ibu. Souta pergi menginap di rumah temannya sekalian kerja kelompok. Jadi beginilah akhirnya aku berakhir mengenaskan sendirian di rumah. Awalnya ayah menawarkanku untuk ikut mereka, tapi sayangnya aku menolak. Sudah terlihat percikan-percikan bunga berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Kupikir aku harus memberi mereka waktu berduaan. Tapi aku menyesalinya.

"Aku BOSAN SETE-"

CRING CRING

Saat aku sedang senang-senangnya ingin mengeluarkan kekesalanku dengan berteriak, sekarang diganggu oleh bunyi deringan telepon yang datang dari kamarku. Aku berjalan malas menuju kamar dan membongkar meja belajarku yang berantakannya tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. "_Hai, moshi moshi_?" balasku sambil meneguk segelas air putih. Dari seberang sama sekali tidak terdengar suara.

Merasa kalau panggilan barusan hanya sekedar telepon iseng, aku segera memencet tombol merah di ponsel. Tapi tertunda karena sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan meleking. "Jangan ditutup!"

"..."

Perasaan aku tahu teriakan meleking yang membuat telinga sakit ini. Ada ada satu orang di dunia yang memiliki suara sejelek itu. Kuletakkan ponsel di telinga. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?" kuusahakan sekuat tenaga untuk menyamarkan suaraku agar orang di seberang tidak mengenaliku. Tapi tampaknya semua itu sia-sia karena ia langsung menjawab.

"Aku masuk ke rumahmu ya, kamu tidak usah repot-repot keluar. Kebetulan sekali pagar rumahmu tidak dikunci." orang di seberang langsung menutup sambungan. Aku mendecak kesal begitu mendengar bunyi gesekan besi di pagar rumahku. Begitu orang yang seenaknya menerobos masuk sudah melepaskan sepatunya, menggantungkan jaketnya di tempat gantungan dan duduk di ruang tamu, ia kembali berkata, "Kamu sendirian di rumah." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersenyum terpaksa dan berjalan dengan langkah di hentak-hentak menuju kamar. "Jatuh ke jurang saja kamu Ino!" teriakku sambil menendang udara dengan kaki kananku kencang-kencang. Kalau aku tidak melihat tembok bercat putih di sebelahku, mungkin kakiku sudah bernasib mengenaskan.

"Hei! Hei! Aku mendengar hari ini kamu sendirian di rumah. Makanya aku datang." Ino mengejarku ke kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamarku yang setengah terbuka setelah masuk ke dalam. "Sebenarnya beberapa orang lagi juga datang."

Aku berbalik dan menatap Ino tajam. "Siapa sa-"

"Sakura!" terdengar teriakan sekelompok orang dari luar.

_Normal POV_

Gadis berambut merah muda muda itu memutar bola matanya, membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal bunga-bunganya. "Lebih baik kalian terjun ke gunung Fuji saja!" teriaknya dengan suara buram karena tertelan oleh bantalnya.

Ino tertawa dan melempar bantal pada Sakura. Tidak ada balasan atau reaksi dari gadis satu itu, makanya ia memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu sendiri. "Masuk!" perintah Ino sambil membukakan pintu untuk para tamu langganan itu.

"_Ojamashimasu_!" ucap mereka.

Laki-laki dengan rambut biru gelap menebarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh ruangan. "Kemana pemilik rumah yang cukup besar ini?"

Ino menunjukkan jempolnya ke atas. "Lebih baik kalian di sini dari pada dilempar bantal atau barang-barang lainnya sama sang nyonya besar. Akan kubuatkan minuman." dia yang merasa seperti pemilik rumah segera berjalan menuju dapur. Kelihatan dari sikapnya, bisa dikatakan dengan jelas kalau dialah pemilik rumah. Ino mengambil gelas dari lemari dengan hanya membuka satu laci dan dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Padahal dia hanya 'tamu' yang diperlakukan tak pantas oleh pemilik aslinya.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu di sini sampai dia turun sendiri." saran Ino kepada segerombolan anak-anak pengungsian itu. "Naruto! Jangan comot-comot!" Naruto langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan menutup tutup toples kue yang tadi hendak ia makan. Ino tersenyum geli. "Kamu boleh kok memakannya. Ambil saja!"

"Kamu seperti yang punya rumah saja." komentar si laki-laki berambut gelap.

Ino mendelik menatap laki-laki itu. "Gak seneng banget kayaknya. Keluarga Sakura sudah kenal aku sejak lama. Jadi aku bisa menggantikan peran siapapun jika pemilik rumah tidak ada." jelasnya bangga. "Jangan mentang-mentang si pacar, kamu merasa special, tuan Uchiha." ejek Ino. Sasuke hanya menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa dan menunjukkan raut tidak tertarik melanjutkan perdebatan yang tidak berguna itu.

"Jadi.. kita mau ngapain sambil nungguin Sakura-_chan_? Kuharap kita tidak akan menatap wajah sang putri yang sedang tidur." ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Ino mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak ada ide, Sasuke masih berada di posisi yang sama, Hinata menundukkan kepala dan memainkan ibu jarinya sedangkan Gaara.. menghilang dari pandangan.

"Udah! Udah! Sekarang lebih baik kalian yang cowok, bawa tas kalian yang letakkan di kamar Souta. Dan Hinata, ikut aku ke kamar Sakura." setelah membagi tugas, Ino segera menuntun Hinata, yang membawa koper besarnya sendiri, ke kamar Sakura. Sebelumnya, dilihatnya apakah yang cowok sudah tiba di tujuan. _'Ternyata sudah.'_ pikirnya.

Hinata meletakkan kopernya di samping kasur Sakura. Dilihatnya gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah berbaring miring menghadap jendela. "Kita tunggu dia di sini saja kan?" tanya Hinata.

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk dan menjawab, "Kuantar kalian ke supermarket dulu. Sekalian bantu aku membeli bahan-bahan untuk makan. Tidak ingin kelaparan di sini kan?"

~oOOo~

Sakura mengerang sambil menggeliat di atas kasur, membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kini memutar mengikat dirinya. Dengan matanya yang masih menutup, Sakura berputar sekali ke kanan. Setelah beberapa detik bertahan dalam posisi terlengkup, ia berguling dua kali ke kiri dan kembali meringkuk sendirian. Cukup lama ia bertahan di pinggir kasur di sisi kiri, sampai ia beranjak dari posisi tidurnya dan bergumam, "Sial."

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu. "Jam 10... malam." dengan gerakan cepat, Sakura melepaskan selimut yang mengelilinginya dan melemparnya, kemudian segera membuka pintu kamar melesat ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Apa maksudnya itu." tanyanya dengan suara horror.

Tadi sore, sehabis teriak-teriak tidak jelas bersama Ino, Sakura langsung tidur. Awalnya masih cukup sulit untuk tidur. Saat pada akhirnya ia berhasil tidur, mimpi buruk menghampirinya.

Merasa tidak kuat mengingat kembali mimpinya, Sakura turun ke ruangan tamu, membuka jendela besar yang ada di sana dan duduk menekuk lututnya. Matanya menerawang jauh ke hamparan rumput hijau di taman dan bergumam. "Apa maksudnya.."

CREK CREK

Dari belakang terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kemudian tidak lama setelahnya, terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sakura menutup mata dan telinganya. Sebenarnya ia bukan macam orang yang percaya akan hantu dan sebagainya, tapi setelah memimpikan hal itu semalam, otomatis pikirannya tidak bisa tenang.

Ia merasa sebuah tangan kekar meraih tangannya. Tubuhnya reflek meronta. "Lepaska-"

"Jangan teriak-teriak!" perintah orang itu. Sebelah tangannya memegang tangan Sakura dan yang satu lagi menutup mulutnya, mencegah Sakura berteriak.

Merasa kenal dengan suaranya, Sakura berhenti meronta. Meski agak gelap, bisa dilihat kalau tubuh gadis itu gemetar. "Ka.. kamu mengagetkanku." ucap Sakura masih dalam kondisi gemetar. Ia menarik tangannya yang dipegang orang itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas lutut. "Kamu kayak setan! _Baka _Sasuke." lanjutnya pelan.

Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. "Bukan bermaksud begitu." mulainya. Ia mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Sakura. "Kupikir siapa. Makanya aku berniat melihat. Tidak kubayangkan kalau reaksimu akan begitu."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh melirik Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya. "Omonganmu berantakan." ucapnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat dan diam kembali.

Menit demi menit berlalu, keduanya hanya ditemani oleh keheningan. Sejak tadi, Sakura berusaha keras melawan dirinya yang hendak mengeluarkan segala masalah yang ada di otaknya. Ia ingin mengeluarkan ketakutannya, tapi pertengkaran dalam dirinya tidak berhenti. "Eem.. Sasuke.." panggil Sakura pada akhirnya.

"Hm?" balasnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku.. mimpi buruk tadi malam." kata Sakura ragu. Laki-laki di sampingnya itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan gadis itu melanjutkan. "Aku bermimpi tentang kita berenam. Aku, kamu, Ino, Sai, Gaara, Naruto dan Hinata. Kita sedang liburan di sebuah pulau. Aku tidak tahu pulau apa itu. Tapi, setelah tiga hari kita berlibur di sana, kamu memutuskan untuk pulang karena ada pekerjaan penting. Entah pekerjaan apa itu. Kamu naik kapal ferri sendiri. Saat di jalan, sudah agak jauh, tiba-tiba-" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkannya.

Sasuke menyadari ketakutan yang ada di dalam diri gadis itu. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang terus gemetar. Akhirnya, laki-laki itu merangkulkan tangannya ke bahu Sakura dan menyenderkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya. Sakura sempat kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Eem.. Sasu-"

"Sst!" pinta Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk diam. "Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa kalau kamu sampai nangis." pipi Sasuke merona merah namun Sakura tidak menyadarinya karena wajah Sasuke tersandar di kepala Sakura.

Sakura mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke, berusaha merasakan setiap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh laki-laki itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya. "Curi cium ya, Sasuke?" gadis itu menengok ke atas berusaha melihat eskpresi laki-laki itu.

"Tidak boleh?" balas Sasuke. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke."

~oOOo~

Pagi itu Sakura bangun dengan perasaan tenang. Setelah memimpikan mimpi buruk semalam, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin tidur lagi karena takut mimpi itu kembali berlanjut. Tapi setelah ada Sasuke yang menemaninya meski sebentar, rasa takutnya mulai berkurang. Sebenarnya yang menjadi gangguan baginya itu, ia takut mimpi itu merupakan suatu pertanda. _'Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi dalam bentuk lainnya?'_ pikirnya khawatir.

Gadis merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali hendak mengeluarkan pikiran buruk itu dari kepalanya. "Sudahlah, Sakura! Hari ini merupakan hari yang berjaya bagi kita! Jadi, fokuus!" Sakura berusaha menyemangati dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah yakin dirinya sudah tenang, ia mengikat tali sepatunya, memakai celana dan baju trainingnya, memakai jaket, menggantungkan tas punggung di punggungnya, kemudian berlari kecil turun ke ruang makan. "_Ohayou_, Ino, Hinata." sapa Sakura pada kedua gadis temannya itu.

"Kita gak disapa, Sakura-_chan_?" protes Naruto. 'Kita' yang dimaksud Naruto itu dirinya dan Sasuke. Laki-laki berambut gelap yang sekarang tengah meminum tehnya hanya menggeleng memaklumi tingkah temannya yang idiot itu. Gadis yang dimaksud hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan melahap roti selainya. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sai dan Gaara turun.

"_Ohayou_, Sai, Gaara." sapa Ino kembali.

Gaara melambaikan tangan membalas sapaan Ino sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kalian sudah siap untuk festival siang nanti?" tanya Naruto dengan mulut masih penuh dengan roti.

Sakura memukul Naruto dengan majalah yang ada di pinggir meja. "Telan dulu benda yang ada di mulutmu. Dasar jorok!" omel Sakura. "Mengenai festifal, sudah tentu aku siap! Akan kukalahkan semua peserta!" ucapnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu nyegir sendiri, menelan roti yang ada di mulutnya dengan susah payah dan meminum segelas air dalam sekali teguk. "Ayo kita kalahkan mereka!"

"Oo!"

Sakura dan Naruto teriak-teriak sendiri di ruang makan. Keempatnya hanya melihat mereka tanpa bisa berkomentar. Merasa sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat mereka berteriak seperti orang gila, Ino memutuskan untuk bertindak. "Berhenti berteriak dan makan roti kalian!"

Setelah kegiatan makan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan itu, mereka siap pergi ke sekolah. "Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Ino pada teman-temannya.

"Kamu benar-benar cerewet seperti nenek-nenek, Ino." Ino hendak memprotes hanya saja Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Tunggu... kamu kan memang nenek-nenek. Yep! Itu benar." Gadis berambut pirang itu menjitak kepala Sakura. "Sudah-sudah! Lebih baik kita jalan sekarang. Menuju Sakura Hanazono!"

TBC

Oooo (~¯▽¯)~ akhirnya chapter 16 update jugaa. Tidak sangka bakal selesai sekarang. Ufufu~ gimana? Gk seburuk sebelumnya kan? Rota sudah bersusah payah buat nih (ง≧ヮ≦)ง

Uwis, chapter 17 is coming~ Ja ne~


	17. Chapter 17

**Please Be With Me**

_Yuhuu~ chapter 17 kembali update (~¯__¯)~ Banyak yang bilang kyk PBWB agak gimanaaa gitu. Enggak enak dibaca ya? Jadi minder nih #nyumpetbalikselimut_

_Sudah-sudah, sekarang lbh baik lanjut. Mungkin karena banyak yang mungkin suka TTP aja, yowis, perkirakan __3__ chapter setelah episode ini PBWB tamat. Moga" suka dengan penamatan yang dipercepat ini~_

_Happy Reading~_

_Chapter 17_

Hari itu adalah hari yang cukup meriah bagi anak-anak di Sakura Hanazono. Berbagai perlombaan dalam berbagai bidang akan dilombakan dan persaingan ketat kembali terjalin. Banyak sekolah dari seluruh daerah diundang datang untuk saling mengukur dimana kekuatan dan keahlian mereka bertahan. Seluruh lapangan, kantin, sudah penuh dengan banyak orang yang hendak menikmati festifal olah raga hari itu.

Kios-kios makanan berdiri di sepanjang jalan utama sekolah. Murid-murid berbondong-bondong menyiapkan kelas mereka yang nantinya akan digunakan sebagai arena permainan dan hiburan. _Maid Latte, Horror House, Couple Quiz__, Eating Contest_, dan berbagai permainan lainnya dibuka di seluruh kelas untuk meningkatkan daya tarik festifal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu itu.

Kembang api kembali dinyalakan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, pertanda persaingan ketat akan kembali berjalan. Di siang panas yang meriah itu, berbagai bidang olah raga dipertandingkan tanpa henti. Teriakan-teriakan penonton yang mendukung peserta mereka terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak henti-hentinya mereka menyoraki teman-teman mereka agar semangat dalam memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Disamping itu semua, teman-teman kita yang sekarang tengah berlari di bawah teriknya matahari, yang hendak memberikan segulung kertas di dalam kotak kayu berbentuk tabung kepada temannya, tampak mengomel dengan suara keras. "Lama amat sih?! Dasar siput!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang pada temannya yang tengah berlari bersaing dengan orang di sebelahnya. Di kepala gadis itu terdapat sebuah ikat kepala berwarna merah bertuliskan "S. Hanazono.".

Temannya itu berteriak membalas. "Cerewet banget sih! Enggak liat apa ini lagi lari? Kamu yang larinya lelet gak usah protes!" balas gadis itu tidak kalah sengit.

Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi sebelum ia mencapai temannya. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya yang panjang ke depan dan gadis di depannya dengan sigap menerima dan langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. "Lari Ino!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu kamu bilang aku juga akan lari, Sakura!" balas Ino.

Awalnya Sakura percaya dan menyerahkan tugas berlari ketiga pada Ino. Tapi tampaknya ia tidak bisa beristirahat, karena Ino sudah lunglai dan larinya melambat di tengah perjalanan. Sakura masih berdiri mengatur napasnya sebelum berjalan dengan langkah cepat mendekati Ino.

Dalam jarak 10 meter, Sakura berteriak, "Cepetan lari! Dasar gendut! Masa belum lima menit kamu lari dah tepar?" Ino menghiraukan teriakan Sakura dan terus mencoba berlari.

Tadinya jarak kelompok Sakura dengan kelompok sekolah lain sudah cukup jauh. Tapi karena kekurangan stamina dan kelambatan lari Ino, kini mereka di posisi ketiga. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu khawatir, karena pelari terakhir itu Naruto sang ketua club atletik. Tapi tentu saja untuk mengejar pelari di depan itu sangat tidak mudah. Apa lagi biasanya wakil dari masing-masing sekolah itu yang terbaik. Keringat bercucuran di kening Sakura begitu mengikat kalau kesempatan mereka untuk menang sangat tipis.

Sangking gugupnya, Sakura sampai tidak menyadari kalau ikat kepala merahnya jatuh ke depan wajahnya. Menyadari ikatannya lepas, Sakura kembali mengikatnya dan tepat saat itu, ekor matanya menangkap saat-saat di mana Ino menyerahkan gulungan kayu itu pada Naruto. Begitu mendapat barang tungguannya, Naruto segera berlari sekuat tenaga dan mengejar pelari di depan.

"Lari yang kenceeeeeng!" teriak Sakura dengan suara meleking.

"_Yosh_!"

Dengan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan saat menunggu teman-temannya berlari, Naruto mengejar pelari di depan dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara Naruto tampak seperti monster yang sedang berlari dan hendak melahap pelari di depannya, justru yang berada di depan Naruto malah lari dengan santainya, merasa sudah menang. Tampaknya pelari itu menyadari aura seram yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Makanya ia langsung kembali berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha tidak dibalap oleh laki-laki kuning itu.

Namun dalam jarak setipis itu, Naruto bisa dengan mudah berlari melewatinya dan mendapat posisi satu dengan jarak yang sangat tipis dengan posisi dua. Begitu Naruto melewati pita _finish _yang dipegang oleh panitia lomba atletik, penonton alias murid-murid dari SMA Hanazono bersorak gembira mengetahui perwakilan dari sekolahnya menang. Namun tentu saja itu hanya perlombaan dihari pertama. Masih tersisa esok hari untuk perlombaan terakhir.

Sakura dan kedua teman lainnya berlari menghampiri Naruto.

"Waa! _Anata wa sugoooi na_, Naruto-_kun_!" Sakura berjingkrak-jingkrak di depan Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tidak kusangka kita berhasil juga. Padahal kukira kita akan kalah." Ino berkata dengan nada dramatis sembari menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Kamu yang sama sekali tidak berusaha tidak perlu berkomentar, Ino." protes Sakura menarik tangan Ino dari pundah laki-laki kuning itu.

"Aku lari kok! Kamu enggak liat aku lari?" Ino menepis genggaman tangan Sakura kemudian menatap matanya galak.

"Lari sih lari! Tapi masa baru beberapa langkah, bahkan belum sampai setengah jalan dah tepar duluan? Itu gak lucu untuk anak SMA, Ino! Balik aja ke SD belajar lari dulu sana!" lanjut Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino dan kini wajah mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh centi.

"Ha? Setidaknya lariku lebih cepat dari anak TK-"

"Kamu lebih lambat dari mereka. Coba kamu tanding ama anak TK sana! Kujamin mereka lebih cepat!" potongnya sengit tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Ino untuk berbicara.

Sebenarnya keduanya juga tidak tahu dari mana dan apa penyebab perdebatan tak ada ujung ini berawal. Selama beberapa saat mereka terus beragumen. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mau mengalah, sampai-sampai Ino menggunakan taktik kotornya dengan menangis boongan. Sakura langsung meresleting mulutnya begitu Ino meletakkan wajah aktingnya di dada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa maksud-"

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Kan Ino sudah berjuang tadi. Intinya kita sudah menang hari ini." Naruto mengelus-elus pundak Ino sambil tersenyum kepada Sakura.

Sakura kesal sekaligus geli. Dia tahu kalau Naruto pasti menyadari kalau yang tadi itu hanya aktingnya Ino. Tapi dia tetap memihak Ino. Keren! Ejek Sakura dalam hati.

"Kalian benar-benar berisik!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar menusuknya. Membuat ketiganya diam dan memberi jarak sekitar setengah meter di antara mereka. Sementara keempatnya sudah kembali normal dan berkumpul saling mengucapkan selamat, di sekeliling mereka sudah ramai dengan teman-temannya di S. Hanazono. Terdengar teriakan-teriakan mereka.

"Naruto-_san_! Kamu keren banget tadi!"

"Haruno-_san _tadi juga keren!"

"Kalian hebat banget!"

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-_kuun_!"

Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum simpul begitu mendengar jeritan-jeritan mereka yang mungkin bahkan lebih keras dari pada suara terompet. Mereka agak kewalahan menanggapi mereka yang suaranya saling mengejar satu sama lain. Bahkan Ino sampai pusing mendengar deretan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia dengar isinya. Merasa tenaganya sudah hampir habis-karena semua tenaganya sudah ia pakai saat lomba tadi,- keempatnya mohon diri untuk pergi ke kantin. Tampaknya kumpulan murid-murid S. Hanazono mengerti dan memberi jalan agar mereka bisa lewat.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menghela napas lega begitu lepas dari gerombolan teman-temannya yang tiada hentinya berteriak. "Kupikir aku akan mati di sana." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya sembari berjalan pelan mengikuti teman-temannya.

Sang gadis berambut merah muda tertawa kecil. "Kamu terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Naruto-_kun_. Mereka hanya senang karena kita menang." balasnya maklum sembari tersenyum simpul.

"Kalian tidak pernah merasakan menjadi seorang artis, ya?" tanya Ino sombong. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas kemudian membusungkan dadanya. "Kalian harus bang-"

"_Hurusai na_, Ino _pig_." delik Sakura kesal memotong kalimat sahabat karibnya itu. Untuk sesaat, hampir saja perdebatan kecil di antara kedua gadis itu kembali terjalin kalau saja Hinata tidak menyelip di antara mereka dan memasukkan sebuah donat gula ke masing-masing mulut mereka.

"_Hai_, _hai_! Dari pada berantem ayo makan donat. Mumpung masih panas." mata putih sang nona keluarga Hyuuga itu seakan-akan menunjukkan sebuah peringatan kepada temannya agar tidak melanjutkan perdebatan sia-sia itu. "Naruto-_kun_, Sasuke-_kun_, ini untuk kalian. Pasti lelah bukan tadi?" kini Hinata menunjukkan senyum simpulnya yang manis kepada kedua laki-laki di depannya.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mendengus kesal karena wajah mereka sempat belepotan dengan gula akibat penyerahan yang secara tiba-tiba dari temannya itu. Tapi begitu satu gigitan donat masuk ke mulut mereka dan indra pengecapnya bekerja, mereka mulai tenang. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"Kita langsung ke kantin?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya.

Saat kelimanya hendak masuk ke dalam kantin, perkataan Sakura menghentikan mereka. "Eh, aku cuci mukaku dulu ya. Kalian duluan aja ke kantin!" ucap Sakura sembari berlari kecil menuju jalan kecil di samping bangunan dan hilang dari pandangan.

Sementara teman merah muda mereka hilang hendak membersihkan dirinya, segerombolan anak dengan gaya gila tengah berlari mendekati mereka. Awalnya keempatnya memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, karena mereka pikir mungkin itu hanya sekedar lari biasa, tapi saat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat, mereka menyadari kalau tujuan sebenarnya gerombolan anak itu adalah mereka. Karena mulai terdengar suara mereka yang memanggil Sasuke dan Naruto..

"Gawat tuh kayaknya." ucap sang Uchiha santai.

"Bukankah kita harus berlari?" kata sang nona Hyuuga dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Tampaknya sudah tidak kebur-"

"KAMI MINTA BANTUAN!" teriak anak-anak itu.

.

.

.

"Uwaa! Dingin!" erang Sakura begitu air dingin yang ia ambil dari kran taman belakang sekolah menyentuh wajahnya. "Banyak banget lagi gulanya. Dasar Hinata." omel gadis merah muda itu sendirian.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri hendak mencari benda apapun yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Melihat kalau di sana tidak ada apapun, ia memutuskan hanya membilas dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan tangan. Setelah beberapa menit lewat dengan hanya sekedar membilas dan mengelap wajah, Sakura berjalan kembali ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, ia tidak melihat teman-temannya. Si laki-laki kuning yang paling heboh, si pirang yang kadang narsisnya kelebihan, dan bahkan si biru juga tidak ada. Ia tidak akan memikirkan si nona Hyuuga itu karena dia memang yang paling tidak menonjol, jadi ia mengeluarkannya dari daftar orang yang hendak ia cari. Sakura terus berputar mengelilingi kantin sampai ia mendengar suara jeritan orang-orang yang datang dari arah lapangan.

"Ada apa sih?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Lantas ia berjalan mendekat dan mengintip dari belakang pagar. Dari posisinya sekarang, ia bisa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berlari kemudian menginjak bantalan putih di atas tanah yang permainannya ia kenal sebagai _baseball_. _'Apa yang mereka lakukan?!'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ingin sekali dirinya menyeret kedua laki-laki itu dari sana, tapi sayangnya lapangan yang ditutupi tanah merah itu sudah penuh dengan banyak orang yang hendak menonton pertandingan _baseball_. Sakura merasa tidak enak kalau tiba-tiba ia muncul di tengah-tengah pertandingan dan menyeret kedua temannya pergi kemudian membuat semua penonton bersorak kesal. Tindakannya yang tanpa berfikir itu dapat membuat nama sekolah tercoreng. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berdiri diam dan menikmati pertandingan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat menuju pohon terdekat sambil mata terus melirik ke arah lapangan. Ia melihat sebuah pohon yang lumayan besar yang berdiri tidak jauh dari lapangan. _'Hm.. di depan sudah penuh jadi kupikir aku akan memanjat pohon ini saja. Mumpung tidak terlalu sulit untuk dipanjat.'_ pikir gadis itu dalam hati.

Tangannya ia raihkan ke atas dan memegang sesuatu yang agak menonjol di batang, kemudian kaki kanannya ia tapakkan di akar yang timbul di atas tanah. Selanjutnya, tangan kirinya meraih batang pohon yang paling bawah dan menarik dirinya keatas. Begitu seterusnya sampai ia mencapai batang kelima. "Woo.. hampir semuanya terlihat dari sini." ucapnya setelah duduk dan menyeimbangkan dirinya di atas.

Saat dirinya tengah menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut dan sedikit panas, ia merasakan sakunya bergetar. "Eh? Ada telepon." ia memencet tombol hijau di ponselnya dan meletakkannya di telinga. "_Hai, moshi-moshi_?" balasnya.

"Aah, Sakura! Kamu di mana? Sekarang Sasuke da-"

"Main baseball." kata Sakura pelan memotong kalimat Ino. Sebuah senyum simpul terpasang manis di wajahnya. "_Hansumu_.." lanjut gadis itu tanpa sadar.

Begitu Ino yang diseberang mendengar Sakura berkata seperti itu, ia langsung menaikkan alisnya sedikit kaget. "Aku dengar apa tadi, Sakura? _Hansumu_? Bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan apa-apa..." Sakura langsung gelagapan begitu menyadari dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan secara spontan. Apa lagi isinya tidak terduga.

Ia langsung membalas dengan suara terbata. "Eem... _e-eto_.. aku bilang _sugooi_, tadi." Ino tertawa di seberang.

"Sakura-sakura. _Hansumu _dan _sugoi _itu beda jauh. Akui saja kalau kamu tadi bilang _hansumu_." Sakura menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya gelisah sedikit tersipu. "Sasuke kah? Kamu memang benar dibuat tergila-gila padanya. Tapi harus kuakui dia memang tampan." candaan Ino membuat Sakura semakin tersipu. Bahkan ia hampir jatuh dari atas pohon kalau saja tangannya yang bebas tidak memeluk batang di sebelahnya.

"I-Inoo! Aku tidak tergila-gila padanya!" protes gadis merah muda itu sudah tidak tahan. Sahabat karibnya itu hanya tertawa kemudian menutup sambungan.

Sakura mencibir begitu sambungan diputuskan. Diletakkannnya benda kotak itu kembali ke saku dan kembali menonton pertandingan _baseball_. Matanya berputar hendak melihat laki-laki berambut biru tua yang ada di tengah lapangan. Tapi setelah beberapa waktu mencari, ia tidak menemukannya. "Di mana dia?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mencari aku?"

Gadis merah muda itu menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Di bawah, gadis bodoh!"

Sakura langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat ke bawah. Di bawah, Sasuke berdiri sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan melambaikan tangan dengan wajah sedikit senyumnya. "Sasuke!" panggilnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya berteriak dan menunjukkan wajah polosnya. "Sedang apa kamu di sini? Bukankah harusnya kamu ada pertandingan _baseball_?" tanya Sakura kepada kekasihnya itu.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis, Sasuke memanjat pohon dan duduk di sebelah Sakura. Sasuke memanjat seakan-akan hanya sekedar berjalan di jalan datar. Tangan dan kakinya yang panjang membantunya sehingga lebih mudah memanjat. Begitu sudah menempatkan diri di samping Sakura, Sasuke baru membuka mulutnya. "Ada yang menggantikan. Capek abis lari tadi trus tiba-tiba disuruh main _baseball_."

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah lapangan. "Mana Naruto?" tanya gadis itu pelan begitu tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan temannya itu.

"Enggak tau." jawab laki-laki itu cepat.

"Yaa.. padahal aku ingin melihatnya bermain. Tadi tidak sempat." gadis itu masih berusaha mencari laki-laki kuning itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan gelagat Sakura yang tengah mencari sahabatnya itu. "Pengen banget." balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Laki-laki itu tetap bungkam. Tidak menjawab apapun. Gadis itu berfikir memutar otaknya. "Aah.. jangan-jangan kamu.. iri?"

Sasuke langsung menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bertanya. "Iri? Sama siapa?" gadis itu mengangkat bahunya singkat kemudian kembali mencari. Sasuke menghela napas singkat. "Kalau kamu benar-benar ingin mencarinya, carilah! Bukan hanya duduk-duduk santai di sini." lanjut laki-laki itu sembari meloncat dari pohon kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Hei! Kamu baru duduk sebentar! Belum ada lima menit." protes Sakura berusaha membuat kekasihnya itu tetap duduk di atas. Tapi tampaknya Sasuke menghiraukan dan terus berjalan menjauh. "Ada apa sih sama dia? Kok tiba-tiba _mood_nya jelek?" gadis itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti perubahan sikap kekasihnya itu.

Ia kembali mengingat kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Mengenai kalau dia tidak akan menemukan Naruto jika hanya duduk di sana. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk turun dan mencari Naruto sekalian mengunjungi Ino di kelas. Tadi ia sempat mendapat pesan kalau Ino menjadi pelayan di _Maid Latte_ kelas temannya. Katanya sih dimintai tolong. Mumpung kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali, Sakura berjalan cepat karena ingin melihat sahabatnya itu memakai pakaian _maid_.

.

.

.

"Uwaaa!"

Sakura langsung berteriak dalam hati begitu sampai di kelas 3-3. Rupa kelas itu sama sekali tidak bisa diprediksi kalau sebelumnya, ruangan itu adalah kelas. Di sana, meja tertata sedemikian rupa dan di atasnya dilapisi taplak meja berwarna putih bermotif lengkungan-lengkungan berwarna muda di tengahnya. Kemudian di jendela ditempeli sesuatu yang sedikit besar, mungkin itu hanya sekedar hiasan dinding yang ditempel menggunakan lakban. Intinya, hiasan yang di lakukan oleh anak-anak kelas itu benar-benar membuat suasana kelas seperti sebuah _Maid Latte _asli.

Setelah merasa puas melirik-lirik, Sakura langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping sebuah meja yang tengah dilayani oleh pelayan berambut pirang.

"Jadi hanya pesan kopi dan _short cake_? Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu pesanannya." kata pelayan itu sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Sebelum pelayan itu pergi, Sakura mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Boleh pesan anda, nona?" pelayan itu berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan pandangan masam. Sebelum mendapat perlakukan tidak enak, Sakura kembali melanjutkan. "Aku akan sangat senang makan dan minum gratis di sini, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Ino." lanjut Sakura memohon.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menimbang-nimbang. Ia melirik Sakura singkat kemudian berjalan menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain. "Boleh aku istirahat? Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." begitu teman-temannya yang lain mengiyakan, ia langsung melepas apron putihnya dan menarik Sakura keluar dari kelas.

.

.

.

"Jadi," ucap Ino sembari menggigit roti _sandwich _nya, dan mencoba bicara. "kamu mau membicarakan sesuatu, Sakura? Sasuke? Pesta malam ini dan sebagainya?"

Kini kedua gadis itu duduk di sebuah bangku di taman tengah sekolah. Sebelum ke sana, mereka mampir di kios _snack _dan membeli dua roti _sandwich_. Kebetulan saat itu perut keduanya minta diisi.

Sakura menggigit rotinya. "Inhi mengkenfai-" gadis pirang itu menelan makanan yang ada di mulutnya kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya berusaha menghentikan Sakura bicara. Ia menunjuk mulut Sakura yang penuh dengan makanan, dalam arti memintanya untuk menelannya terlebih dahulu baru bicara. Gadis itu melakukan hal tersebut dengan susah payah kemudian melanjutkan, "Ini mengenai Sasuke." lanjutnya.

"Hm." Ino tidak terlalu memperhatikan sahabatnya itu bicara karena terlalu menikmati rotinya sekaligus bosan mendengar Sakura berbicara mengenai Sasuke. Ia tahu kalau topik yang hendak dibicarakan Sakura adalah topik yang sama dengan apa yang sudah ia ungkit dulu. Jadi ia malas menyimak.

Sakura melanjutkan, "Hari ini dia aneh, Ino. Tadi pas aku duduk di atas pohon dan nonton tanding _baseball_, Sasuke datang dan ikutan duduk di atas. Trus dia cuma duduk sebentar dan langsung pergi!" dan menggigit rotinya dengan suapan besar yang dipikirnya adalah hal yang baik untuk melampiaskan amarah.

"Hm." balas Ino lagi singkat.

"Aku enggak terlalu ngerti dia kenapa, tapi nadanya kayak lagi kesel atau gimana gitu." oceh Sakura lagi tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Hm."

Sakura terus mengeluarkan omelan-omelan yang sudah ia pendam pada temannya yang duduk manis di sana. Gadis pirang di sampingnya itu hanya bisa memakan rotinya dengan santai dan mengangguk kecil. "Trus, yang membuatmu harus memanggilku kemari apa?"

"Dia langsung pergi, Ino! Tepat habis aku bilang mau ngeliat Naruto yang lagi main _baseball_! Padahal cuma main baseball! Aku kan pengen banget ngeliat Naruto main. Masa dia enggak ngedukung?" ia berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan wajah cemberut. Rotinya ia jepit di antara mulutnya. Isinya sampai mau jatuh.

"_Omaewa baka janaika_." ejek Ino sembari menggeleng. Ia tidak tahan menghadapi perempuan seperti Sakura yang tidak pernah peka dengan sekelilingnya. Bahkan saat pacarnya menunjukkan raut dan nada cemburu ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Sasuke memang orang yang miskin dan pelit ekspresi, tapi kalau dia sudah jelas-jelas berbicara seperti apa yang dikatakan Sakura, sudah jelas-jelas ia cemburu bukan? Pacarnya yang sedang duduk bersama di atas pohon, menikmati pemandangan dari tempat tinggi, merasa kalau suasana benar-benar mendukung tapi malah membicarakan tentang cowok lain. Benar-benar bodoh! Pikir Ino jengkel. "Sudah jelas-jelas kalau dia cemburu, Sakura sayang."

Dengan roti masih terjepit di mulutnya, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. "Kamu bercanda! Dia tidak bisa cemburu!" secuil mayonaise melayang dan menempel di pipi Ino. Ia segera mengelapnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Ha?" balas Ino bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa cemburu?"

"Dia tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu."

"Apa yang dia lakukan tadi sudah jelas cemburu, Sakura."

"Bukan."

"Jangan sok tahu kalau kamu tidak tahu."

"Aku tahu karena aku yang melihatnya tadi."

Ino hanya bisa menghela napas berkali-kali menanggapi tanggapan Sakura. Gadis satu ini memang tidak bisa mengerti atau sebenarnya tahu, tapi tidak mau mengerti. "Sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kita kembali saja, kelas harus dibersihkan kalau kita mau menginap malam ini." gadis pirang itu berusaha mengalihkan topik yang tidak akan ada ujungnya itu.

"Sekarang masih siang, Ino." Sakura tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Ia malah duduk di kursi dan memakan rotinya santai.

"A-yooo!" Ino langsung menarik Sakura tanpa komando atau menanggapi kata-kata lain yang diucapkan gadis itu. Ia sudah capek. Setelah berlari di bawah terik matahari, bekerja di siang hari yang panas, kemudian sekarang dia harus menyeret temannya yang keras kepalanya minta ampun. Tidak ada lagi yang boleh mengganggu istirahatnya. Siapapun itu!

Keduanya berjalan bersama menuju kelas. Perjalanan yang sungguh singkat itu begitu menguras banyak tenaga Ino. Padahal waktu yang digunakan untuk sampai ke kelas tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Ia terus-menerus mencegah Sakura membeli makanan atau memantaunya agar gadis itu tidak menghilang dari pandangan. Ada saja hal yang menguatkan pikirannya untuk mengikat kaki dan tangan Sakura. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya karena menggotong seorang Haruno Sakura dari lapangan tengah ke kelas adalah pekerjaan yang berat. Sangat berat.

Begitu sampai di kelas, Naruto dan Hinata sudah di sana. Mereka sedang menjajarkan bangku-bangku dan meja ke pinggir, memberi cukup ruang bagi mereka berlima nanti untuk tidur. "Kalian memulai bersih-bersih sebelum aku." ucap Sakura sambil berjalan masuk dan meletakkan tas kecilnya di salah satu meja.

"Kalau kami menunggu dan dibantu oleh kalian, terutama Sakura, kelasnya akan tambah berdebu nanti. Bukannya tambah bersih dan berakhir kita tidak bisa menginap di sini." balas Hinata polos. Ia membersihkan debu yang menempel di jendela menggunakan lap basah. Sakura dan Ino kembali mencibir begitu mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu.

"Oh ya, _teme _mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Tanya saja Sakura." balas Ino cepat menunjuk temannya itu.

"_Are_?" Sakura membalas dengan wajah bodoh.

"Cari dia cepat!" didorongnya gadis merah muda itu keluar kelas dan mengunci pintunya dari dalam. "Jangan kembali kalau belum menemukannya." katanya dari dalam.

Sakura masih berdiri bengong di depan pintu. Perlu beberapa waktu kemudian sebelum ia menyadari apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu lakukan dan langsung menendang pintu dengan seperempat kekuatannya. Ia berjalan pergi begitu tidak mendengar suara balasan apapun dari dalam ruangan. Mulutnya mendumel tidak jelas berusaha melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"_Baka_, Ino! Kenapa hanya aku yang harus mencarinya? Meski hanya aku yang memiliki hubungan lebih dekat dengannya bukan berarti kamu bisa memerintahkanku seenak jidat disaat aku sedang tidak fokus!" kakinya ia hentakkan ke lantai dengan keras sembari melangkah mencari Sasuke.

Ia mulai mencari dari lapangan _baseball_, kantin sekolah, lapangan tengah, taman belakang, bahkan setiap kelas yang memungkinkan di lantai tiga, tapi kekasihnya itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Sudah banyak waktu terbuang dengan berjalan dan berlari mengitari sekolah. Apa lagi sekolahnya itu cukup besar. Hari sudah mulai sore saat ia selesai mencari dan tidak mendapatkan apapun. Sakura mulai kelelahan. Kakinya masih terasa sakit sehabis berlari siang tadi. Meski lelah, otaknya terus bekerja, berfikir tempat mana yang memungkinkan bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke kunjungi. Dan mungkin tempat itu hanya satu. Meski dia belum yakin. Tapi setidaknya tempat itu belum ia kunjungi dalam acara petak umpet singkat ini.

Dilangkahkan kakinya yang panjang menuju lapangan baseball. Ia mulai berjalan memutari lapangan dan mencari pohon yang paling tinggi di sana.

"Ah, ketemu!" ucapnya sembari berjalan mempercepat langkahnya menuju pohon yang berdiri sendiri di dalam petakan tanah berukuran dua kali empat meter. Di batang keempat pohon itu, ada seseorang. Karena langit sudah agak gelap, sulit untuk melihat siapa yang ada di sana tapi Sakura sudah mengetahuinya. "Sasuke!" panggilnya.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sakura berteriak sekali lagi. Tapi sekencang apapun atau berapa kali pun ia berteriak, orang yang ada di atas sana sama sekali tidak menjawab. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk ikut memanjat. "Hei, Sasuke! Jawab saat aku memanggilmu!" katanya sembari menyeimbangkan diri di atas batang pohon.

Orang yang dipanggil tertawa kecil. "Sasuke? Kamu tidak bisa melihatku?" balas orang itu.

"Eh?" saat orang itu memajukan tubuhnya dan cahaya matahari sore bersinar melewati tubuhnya, barulah gadis itu tahu siapa yang ada di sana. "Gaara-_senpai_?!" pekiknya kaget. "Kok bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kebetulan Ino memberitahu kalau ada festifal olah raga di sini. Makanya aku datang. Menyempatkan diri menikmati dan melihat festifal yang sudah lama tidak kuikuti. Tapi baru datang saat semuanya sudah sepi seperti ini." katanya sembari tersenyum simpul.

Sakura berburu duduk di samping Gaara. "Seharusnya kamu memberitahuku. Kan aku bisa menunggu atau.. ya berbagai hal lain juga. Sudah lumayan lama aku tidak bertemu Gaara-_senpai_!"

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan gadis itu. Tapi mengingat tadi Sakura memanggil nama laki-laki lain, ia tidak bisa menyita waktu gadis itu lebih lama dan mengurungkan niatnya. "Tadi ka-"

"Lihat Sasuke tidak?" tanya gadis itu memotong kata-katanya. Tampaknya dirinya sadar kalau ia memotong kalimat Gaara. Sakura melanjutkan, "Ah, _gomen _memotong. Tadi mau bilang apa?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mau bilang kalau tadi aku liat Sasuke ada di lapangan sana. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu dia baru saja pergi." Sakura langsung menghela napas kecewa begitu mendengar hal itu.

"Begitu ya," ucapnya lemas.

Gaara mengelus kepala Sakura. "Coba kamu cari sekali lagi. Siapa tahu kamu melewatkan sesuatu tadi. Kamu selalu begitu sejak dulu." kali ini ia berusaha untuk memperlakukan Sakura sebagai adik kesayangannya, bukan sebagai lawan jenis karena tekadnya sudah bulat kalau dia tidak akan menyakiti gadis itu lagi. Lagi pula Sakura sudah bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya.

"Ya udah deh. Tapi aku pengen ngobrol lagi sama Gaara-_senpai_." Sakura kembali mendumel kecewa dengan wajah lemasnya.

"Sudah, cepat sana cari. Keburu malem tambah repot lho." sarannya kembali mengingatkan bahwa saat itu waktu sudah menunjuk pukul lima sore.

Gadis itu menggangguk lemas dan menuruni pohon dengan hati-hati. Sebelum ia kembali melesat pergi, dilambaikannya tangannya yang putih itu kepada Gaara. "Kamu mau ikutan menginap dengan kami? Acara menginapnya seru lho. Mau ikut?"

Gaara melebarkan matanya dan berfikir. Tapi jawabannya, "Tidak."

"Eeh? _Nande_?" balas Sakura lagi dengan nada kecewa.

"Cerewet banget kamu. Udah sana cari pacarmu." Sakura semakin cemberut begitu Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Oh ya sebagai petunjuk sedikit, kalau kamu tidak menemukannya, carilah di tempat yang mungkin menampung suatu kenangan berarti baginya."

"Aku tidak perlu saran darimu, _baka senpai_." ucapnya sembari berlari pergi.

.

.

.

"Aku nyeraah!"

Kembali waktu berlalu tanpa hasil yang memuaskan. Setelah pertemuan singkat dengan Gaara, Sakura kembali berlari memutari sekolah dan hal itu benar-benar menguras waktu dan tenaganya. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah setengah tujuh malam. Sakura membaringkan dirinya di bangku panjang di taman belakang merasa sudah tidak kuat melakukan pencarian sesi ketiga.

"Dia kemana sih?!" teriaknya cukup kencang masih dengan posisi berbaring.

Sakura berbaring telentang menatap langit gelap. Pikirannya kembali berputar berusaha untuk mengetahui tempat mana yang mungkin dikunjungi Sasuke. _'Mana sekarang sudah malam lagi. Aku juga sudah lapar.'_ gadis itu memegangi perutnya yang sedikit bergetar dan beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. "Tempat yang mungkin.." saat dirinya kembali dihantui oleh kekosongan, ia teringat saran Gaara.

_'Carilah di tempat yang mungkin menampung suatu kenangan berarti baginya.'_

"Kenangan berarti...?" tiba-tiba saja ia mengingat satu tempat yang mungkin benar. Kebetulan saat ia melihat ke atas, di lantai tiga dan jendela keenam dari kanan, ia melihat sekilas ada bayangan yang lewat. Sakura kembali berlari memasuki sekolah. "Moga-moga saja kali ini benar."

Dengan kesal Sakura berlari cepat dengan sisa tenaganya menuju ruangan yang dikiranya benar. Ia menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, melewati sederet kelas dari 3-1 sampai 3-5 dan ruang guru, kemudian melewati lorong yang sedikit panjang dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan bertulis _'Library'_

_'Kamu harus di sini, Sasuke. Petak umpetnya susah selesai. Dasar tukang bikin repot.' _runtuknya dalam hati.

GRAK

Dibukanya pintu perpustakaan dan mendapati ruangan itu kosong. "Dia tidak ada di sini. Apa tadi cuma imajinasiku ya?"

Ia berjalan mendekati meja perpus dan duduk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kalau bukan di sini di mana lagi? Aku terlalu lelah untuk berlari, bahkan berjalan pun tidak kuat! Mana lagi sudah gelap lagi."

"Lho, Sakura?" panggil seseorang. Sontak gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat. "Ngapain kamu di sini?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura masih duduk diam di kursinya. Kedua tangannya ia kepal di atas pahanya. Dalam satu gerakan singkat, sebuah tinju melayang ke depan wajah Sasuke. "Dasar bego! Kemana aja sih? Dicariin juga! Coba kamu rasain nih, gara-gara kamu, gara-gara aku disuruh sama Ino buat nyarini kamu, aku gak sempet istirahat dan makan!" omel Sakura dengan suara keras.

Gadis itu sudah akan kembali melayangkan tinjunya yang keras. Namun Sasuke menahan tinjunya dengan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ngapain kamu nyari? Aku nanti juga bakal nyusul sendiri. Tadi ada sedikit hal yang mau kukerjakan di sini. Ja-WOW!" laki-laki itu menunduk untuk menghindari serangan samping Sakura dengan tangannya yang berhasil bebas. "Sakura, de-"

"Kamu tahu seberapa aku khawatir? Meski sebenarnya aku tidak perlu khawatir, karena pacarku itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja kalau aku berlari mengelilingi sekolah dua kali dalam sehari dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, aku bakal jantungan karena enggak tau kamu di mana!" Sakura sudah hampir menangis kalau saja Sasuke tidak menyentuh mata gadis itu dengan punggung tangannya. Karena kaget air mata Sakura tidak jadi keluar.

Laki-laki itu tertawa begitu Sakura menghentikan tangisnya. "Hanya karena itu kamu enggak usah khawatir. Bukankah aku sudah mengirimmu pesan untuk tidak mencariku? Kukirim dua puluh menit yang lalu." dengan sigap gadis itu langsung meraih ponselnya yang ada di saku celana dan benar, di sana ada pesan dari Sasuke. "Terlalu fokus jadi tidak memperhatikan hal lain ya?"

Wajah gadis itu sudah merah menahan kesal. Ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Kamu menghilang aja sekalian!" katanya kesal dan membanting pintu perpus. Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura yang sudah berada di lorong.

"Kamu marah?" tanya laki-laki itu kepada kekasihnya. Tapi Sakura tidak menjawab karena ia masih kesal. "Hey, Sakura. Kamu marah?"

Kepala gadis itu terlihat menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya khawatir."

Sasuke tertawa kecil yang menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Iya, _gomenne_. Lain kali aku kasih tahu lebih cepat."

"Gak peduli." jawab Sakura cepat. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan suasana hati Sakura.

Keduanya masih terus berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Sesampainya di kelas, dilihatnya ketiga teman mereka yang lain sedang menyiapkan makan dan memberesi gulungan _sleeping bag. _"Kalian lama." komentar Ino begitu keduanya duduk di dengan Ino yang tengah mengaduk sup.

"_Hurrusai_! Salahkan dia yang membuatku mencari terlalu lama." Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar tuduhan kekasihnya.

Dengan tubuh dan pikiran lelah, mereka berusaha untuk menikmati waktu dan mengistirahatkan diri sebelum esok hari melaksanakan tanding festifal kedua.

_TBC_

_*hosh hosh*_

_Akhirnya selesai juga ya ampon =_= gomenne lama banget publishnya. Ini ngetik lama banget dah gitu ngadet lagi. Tapi gak taunya juga dapet segini lama._

_Btw, gimana chapter ini? Bagus? Keahlian nulis saya meningkat? Moga-moga iya. Kalau gitu see you on next chapter ^^_


End file.
